Seres de la Oscuridad
by Akane Maxwell
Summary: Serias capaz de dejar tu tierra, tu raza, todo por amor... cuando no sabes q es eso... es un fic alternativo... espero sus RW! ULTIMO CAPITULO ARRIBA! :
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

ooo: cambio de escena.

SERES DE LA OSCURIDAD.

Por: Akane Maxwell.

Capitulo I: "Semilla".

Un gran salón, ubicado en la torre de los Fundadores, la cual estaba en la cima de la montaña, donde se realizaban los grandes e importantes hechizos, que mantenían con vida a los Seres de la Oscuridad. Estaban reunidos todos los ancianos, sentados en la gran mesa redonda que estaba en el salón, como único mueble en el mismo. Los rostros de los Fundadores, de por sí serios, lo estaban más. Guardaban silencio, esperando con paciencia.

oooo

Un joven de 20 años de edad, caminaba presuroso por los pasillos circulares de la torre. Su larga capa roja ondeaba a cada paso que daba, al igual que sus largos cabellos café. Sus ropas de seda negra, emitían sonidos a la par con su caminata. El chico se detiene en seco ante una gran puerta, la abre y entra con prepotencia.

-Se puede saber para que me necesitan.- les dijo con ira, no mostrando ningún respeto por los Fundadores.

-Como representante de nuestra raza, es necesario que estés aquí.- le dijo pausadamente el anciano de túnica de colores rojo y negros.

-Habla, Happosai.- se sentó frente al anciano.

-Más respeto, Takeshi Kuno.- le dijo con ira, el muchacho trago saliva y se quedó en silencio.- eso está mejor.- el anciano tomó aire.- te hemos llamado para informarte de la situación que estamos por pasar.- le dijo con seriedad y con cierto tono de temor en su voz.

-Te escucho.- le dijo con indiferencia, ya qué cosa podía pasarles a los Seres de la Oscuridad. Minutos más tarde, supo lo equivocado que estaba.

oooo

-No puede ser.- decía una joven de unos bellos ojos azules al muchacho que caminaba desesperado por la gran habitación en la que estaban.

-Pues así es. Los Fundadores me dijeron que lo comprobaron con los distintos hechizos existentes y que llegaron a la misma conclusión.- clavó sus ojos café en los de su compañera.

-Tienes miedo.- le dijo con burla.

-¿Y tú no lo tienes?.- le preguntó desafiante, mientras que se acercaba a ella y la tomaba del cuello, apretándolo a medida que hablaba.- sé que es un sentimiento de los mortales, pero no puedo evitarlo y será mejor que empieces a temer.- Takeshi la soltó con violencia, provocando que la chica cayera al suelo.- ¡Levántate!.- le ordeno.

-Será mejor que vaya con los Fundadores. Sabes que no les gusta que los hagan esperar.- le hablaba a la espalda del emperador y se levantaba.- me voy.- se encamino a la puerta del cuarto.

-¡Detente!.- a la orden la muchacha se detuvo en seco.- ¡Acércate!.- la muchacha se acercó al hombre que la veía con frialdad. Kuno la tomó de la cintura y con violencia la acercó a él, para darle un beso con pasión que la muchacha no rechazó.- ¡Vete!.- le grito a la vez que la soltaba y volvía a darle la espalda, la muchacha salió de la habitación.

-¿Dónde va la emperatriz?.- preguntó un niño de 2 años de edad que entraba en la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- grito exasperado al niño que dio un pequeño salto, pero lo miró con frialdad.

-Te hice una pregunta.- le dijo desafiante.

-No tienes que preocuparte por ello, Tatewaki.- le dijo Takeshi al niño que no le despegaba la vista.

-¡Quiero saber!

-¡NO!.- al grito del joven, el niño pareció atemorizarse, pero aún así no le despego la vista de encima.- ¡Vete con Kodashi!.- señalo a la puerta.- es hora de su entrenamiento. ¡VE!.- a la orden del emperador de los Seres de la Oscuridad, el niño salió presuroso de la habitación, ya que sabía que debía respetarlo.

oooo

-Que bueno que llegaste, Nodoka.- le dijo Happosai a la muchacha que acababa de entrar al gran salón.

-Takeshi me ha contado todo.- se sentó con una expresión seria, que siempre la acompañaba.- estoy lista para lo que necesiten.- hizo una reverencia con su cabeza.

-Así me gusta, Nodoka.- dijo con satisfacción Happosai.- te hemos llamado, porque eres la única capaz de llevar a cabo está misión.

-Estoy a sus ordenes.- se reverencio una vez más.

-Tienes que ir al mundo de los mortales.

-¡Pero no puedo¡El sol!.- dijo sin alterar su expresión.

-No saldrás cuando este el sol ¡Idiota!.- la regaño Happosai.- saldrás de noche, buscarás a un muchacho, el cual es un gran guerrero y pasarás una noche con él.- Nodoka escuchaba con tranquilidad.- y fruto de ese encuentro, nacerá un niño de características asombrosas, ya que siendo mitad mortal, será capaz de soportar la luz solar y siendo mitad oscuro, tendrá la capacidad de crear grandes hechizos, naciendo un gran luchador.- Happosai termino de hablar, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, donde junto sus dedos índices sobre su vientre.

-Entiendo a la perfección, pero como saben con certeza que saldré embarazada.- preguntó Nodoka.

-¿Acaso me he equivocado cuando te dije sobre Tatewaki y Kodashi?.- preguntó una voz a la espalda de la emperatriz.

-Cologne.- dijo Nodoka viendo a una anciana, de largos cabellos blancos, vestida con una túnica morada, su expresión seria, al igual a todos los integrantes de la casta, estaba en su rostro. Nodoka se reverencio ante ella también.

-Acércate muchacha.- le indico con su largo dedo índice, hacia el lugar donde estaba, junto a un espejo de pie.

Nodoka se levanto, quedando sentados todos los demás Fundadores, que miraban con seriedad el caminar seguro de la emperatriz de los Seres de la Oscuridad.

_-Espejo de la oscuridad.- _empezó a murmurar Cologne, cuando Nodoka llegó a su lado.- _muéstrame al elegido_.- susurraba a la vez que daba círculos con su dedo índice sobre el espejo, en el cual se creaban olas, como si de agua se tratara.- _ahora.- _a la orden de la anciana, el espejo dejo de tener esa apariencia liquida, volviendo a su antigua composición.

En el espejo, se podía ver la silueta, al principio, borrosa, de un joven, que cada vez se hacía más clara, mostrando al chico, que vestía ropas chinas, roja la camisa y azul el pantalón. La emperatriz pudo notar el bello rostro del joven al igual que sus ojos grises, llevaba el cabello corto, el cual era de un intenso negro azabache.

-Nodoka, este es el elegido, es a él a quien debes buscar en la próxima noche, el elegido responde al nombre de Genma Saotome.- le indico Cologne.

-Genma Saotome.- repitió Nodoka.- así lo haré.- hizo una reverencia y se giró para salir del salón.

-¡Espera!.- la detuvo Happosai.

-Happosai.- se volteo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Una vez que hayas obtenido la semilla del guerrero. Debes acabar con él, ya que no nos será útil.

-Como ordene.- e hizo una reverencia, para luego salir de ahí.

oooo

El atardecer está comenzando. En el horizonte se observa el caminar cansado de un joven, de unos veinte años de edad, que lleva un bolso en su espalda, traía sus ropas sucias y rasgadas. Las luces naranja chocaban con el bello rostro del joven, donde se podía notar su expresión de cansancio. El chico camino hasta que llegó a la entrada del pueblo, donde se detuvo mirando con atención como los pueblerinos hacían sus cosas con rapidez antes de que se acabara la luz del sol.

-Será mejor que descansé está noche aquí.- dijo reanudando el paso. Metió sus manos a su bolsillo, donde saco un saquito, el cual lo abrió, detuvo su paso de nuevo.- ¡Lo hizo!.- exclamó con vergüenza.- yo sólo lo hice por ella.- sonrió para sí.- me pregunto cuando... Seguramente...

**Flashback.**

Un joven se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol observando con tranquilidad el cielo azul de aquella calmada tarde de primavera. Su expresión es alegre, sin un ápice de molestia. El chico de repente fija sus bellos ojos grises, en un lindo pájaro que volaba alegre frente a él.

-Es bueno tener este momento de paz, después de una gran práctica.- sonrió complacido. El chico siguió el vuelo del pájaro. De repente, se sentó con sobresalto, provocando que el pájaro huyera asustado de él.- tengo un mal presentimiento.- su mirada se volvió seria.

-¡Genma¡Genma!.- gritaba una chica de cabellos negros, mientras que corría hacia el árbol donde descansaba el joven de los ojos grises.

Cuando el chico oyó su nombre, bajo de un perfecto salto, desde la rama y salió al encuentro de la jovencita que corría hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa, Lia?.- le preguntó cuando la intercepto.

-Gen... Ma... – trataba de hablar, pero la carrera la dejó sin aliento. Genma la tomo por los hombros, la chica levantó la mirada, por lo que el muchacho notó que ella lloraba en silencio.

-Por Dios, qué es lo que pasa.- dijo muy preocupado.

-Han venido, de nuevo, esos bandidos, están atacando la aldea. Genma.- más lágrimas caían de sus ojos verdes.- están matando a niños... ¡Por favor, ayúdanos!.- y se abrazó a él con fuerza, Genma también.

-No te preocupes Lia, yo te protegeré.- ellos se miraron a los ojos mientras que un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.- eh... Yo... Tengo que ir a la aldea.- se separaron.- quédate aquí Lia, yo volveré por ti.- Genma la miró detenidamente, quería recordar ese rostro, por si él no volvía con vida, porque él sabía que esos bandidos eran fuertes, y además, él no había terminado su entrenamiento, aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, pero aún así debía ayudar a la aldea de Lia, tenía que hacerlo, por ella.

-Cuídate Genma.- ella le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, pero sus ojos verdes la delataban, ella tenía miedo por él.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- Genma se volvió y comenzó a correr en dirección a la aldea. Unos metros más allá se detuvo, giró y vio como Lia seguía mirándolo fijamente. Él corrió a su encuentro, una vez que estuvo frente a ella, la abrazo con fuerza.- yo te... – no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que Lia había silenciado sus labios con su dedo índice.

-Me lo dirás cuando vuelvas a mi lado.- ella le sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Pasaron unos segundos, que a ellos le parecieron eternos, cuando Genma por fin cedió.

-Volveré.- le sonrió con seguridad, cosa que calmó un poco a Lia, ya que ella también sabía que Genma no había terminado de entrenar, pero ella confiaba en él. El chico de ojos grises, volvió a girarse y comenzó a correr una vez más, pero esta vez, no se detuvo.

oooo

Genma llegó presuroso a la aldea, que lo había acogido cuando sus padres murieron en manos de aquellos bandidos, que ahora estaban acabando con todo, incluso con la vida de niños inocentes. El chico vio con horror como miles de cuerpos yacían sin vida por doquier, aquellos cuerpos de las personas que le enseñaron a escribir, a leer, a ser hombre... Genma corrió por al calle principal, buscando algún indicio de batalla, cuando de repente escuchó gritos de lucha, se detuvo y sigilosamente se acercó a un callejón. Sus hermosos grises se ensancharon al ver la escena que ahí se desarrollaba. Su maestro, Singensai (No sé si así se escribe, perdón si lo hice mal), luchaba codo a codo con esos bandidos, que no le daban tregua. No era un combate justo, puesto que el anciano luchaba con 5 hombres a la vez, Genma pudo notar que su maestro estaba agotado y sin pensarlo, entró con seguridad pero con miedo, al callejón.

-¡Genma!.- grito con fuerza y temor, Singensai.

-Vaya, vaya.- dijo uno de los bandidos, que tenía una cicatriz por ojo derecho.- pero sí es el hijo del estúpido de Saotome.- dijo burlesco mientras se acercaba a Genma, que lo miraba con rabia.

-No ofendas a mi padre.- dijo arrastrando las palabras y apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Genma... Vete... De aquí.- dijo con dificultad, Singensai.

-Sí niñito, será mejor que te vayas, si no quieres terminar como tu padre.- sonrió con burla el bandido de la cicatriz.

-Deja de insultar a mi padre.- un aura roja comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Genma.

-¿Qué harás? Matarme.

-Es exactamente lo que voy hacer, Kenrui.- dijo con decisión, mientras que lo apuntaba con el dedo.

-Eso me gustaría verlo.

Una vez que Kenrui lo desafió, Genma se lanzó con esa ira, que desde que vio como ese hombre mataba a sus padres a sangre fría, estaba guardada, hasta que explotó, bloqueándolo, por lo que se dedico a lanzar golpes sin rumbo fijo.

-Eso es lo que tienes.- decía con burla Kenrui.- acaben con él.- ordenó a los 4 hombres que veían con diversión los golpes sin sentido que lanzaba Genma.

Los cuatro hombres rodearon al chico, que siguió lanzando golpes sin sentido, por lo que los golpes que se dirigían a él, eran todos certeros.

-¡Muchacho¡No dejes que la ira te domine!.- exclamó con fuerza Singensai, llamando la atención del joven Saotome.- ¡Recuerda lo que te enseñe!.- Genma asintió a su maestro, detuvo esos golpes, respiro profundo, y volvió a ponerse en posición de combate.

-¿Qué esperan¡¡Acaben con él!.- volvió a gritar Kenrui.

Una vez más, los cuatro hombres que lo superaban en edad, en unos diez años aproximadamente, se lanzaron a Genma, que los esperaba con una tranquilidad que se podía sentir, que salía de él.

-"Ahora sí, Genma, es hora que demuestres tus facultades".- sonreía con orgullo Singensai, mientras que se apoyaba en la pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Muchos golpes eran lanzados hacia Genma, que él evadía con facilidad, sorprendiendo a aquellos hombres que hace unos minutos atrás le propinaban una golpiza al chico que ahora los evadía.

-¡Reciban esto, mal nacidos¡¡¡¡KACHUU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!.- miles de puñetazos, regalaba Genma a los bandidos, que no podían hacer nada.

-"Así, Chico, lo haces muy bien".- miraba con orgullo a su pupilo, al cual lo consideraba un hijo.- "Pero... ¿Qué demonios!".- miró como el líder de ese grupo caminaba sigilosamente hacia el lugar de la pelea y vio con terror, como el hombre llevaba una daga y se dirigía a Genma, quien estaba concentrado en la pela.- "¡Ese sucio!".- con la habilidad que lo caracterizaba se dirigió al lugar del combate.

Genma seguía con su movimiento de las castañas calientes, reduciendo así, a uno por uno de los subordinados de Kenrui.

Singensai caminaba a duras penas tras el sigiloso Kenrui, pero sus fuerzas no lo acompañaban.

-"Ahora verás muchacho. Morirás como tu padre".- una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su rostro mientras que alzaba su mano con la daga en ella.

Genma estaba por derrotar a su último contrincante, por lo que estaba demasiado concentrado, ya que él le estaba dando muchos problemas, por lo que no sintió a la presencia maligna, que se aproximaba a él, por la espalda. Genma conecto una patada en el rostro del hombre que cayó sin sentido.

Kenrui vio como su último hombre caía en manos de ese chiquillo y aprovechando que Genma estaba distraído se lanzo a él.

-¡Cuidado Genma!.- grito el maestro. El muchacho se giro con rapidez, pero se quedo paralizado, la daga venía con mucha velocidad.

-¡AHHHHHH!.- fue el grito de dolor que salió de los labios de Singensai, cuando se interpuso en el camino de la daga, cayendo en los brazos de su pupilo.

-¡MAESTRO!.

-Muchacho debes estar siempre alerta.- fue la última enseñanza que salió de los labios del anciano.

Genma dejó caer unas lágrimas en el arrugado rostro de su maestro. El chico depositó con cuidado el cuerpo del maestro en una pared del callejón. Se levantó, dándole la espalda a Kenrui que sonreía con malicia. Genma tenía sus puños totalmente cerrados.

-Me has quitado a mis padres... Dos veces.- Genma se giró violentamente, viendo con ira a Kenrui, que retrocedió unos pasos.- ahora me lo pagarás.

-JA, no me hagas reír.- mantuvo esa tonta sonrisa en sus labios.

En el cuerpo de Genma empezó a ser rodeado por una aura roja negruzca, sus hermosos ojos grises perdieron el brillo, siendo reemplazado por la ira y la venganza.

-¡A él!.- grito Kenrui a sus hombres que estaban recobrando el sentido.

-Eso no te servirá de nada.- las palabras de Genma eran frías.

Tanto como Kenrui y sus hombres se lanzaron con furia al muchacho que permanecía inmóvil, salvo que su energía se incrementaba.

-¡SHISHI HOKOUDAN!.- grito con todas sus fuerzas. Una columna de energía salió de él, llevándose con ella a los bandidos, que en ese momento saltaron sobre él, perdiéndose en los hermosos cielos de la aldea Los Naranjos.

Poco a poco la energía de Genma se fue disipando, tanto que el chico cayó sobre sus rodillas.

-Maestro todo ha terminado.

oooo

-Pero Genma, no es necesario que te vayas.- le decía con ojos suplicantes Lia.

-Era un deseo de mi maestro, salir en un viaje de entrenamiento, lo debo cumplir.- sus ojos grises no se despegaban de los ojos verdes de ella.

-Te extrañare.- le dijo Lia con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Yo también lo haré.- ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos.

-Genma.- susurró Lia.

-Si.

-Esto es para ti.- le mostró un pequeño saquito.

-Oh no, no, no y no.- dijo mientras retrocedía.

-Pero mi padre dice que lo necesitaras, además es un agradecimiento por lo que hiciste.- decía mientras lo perseguía.

-No, yo lo hice por ti, no necesito dinero.

-Pero Genma.

-Pero nada.- la miró con determinación.

-Esta bien.- dijo con derrota, pero al segundo una sonrisa malévola, apareció en sus labios.

-Por qué me miras as... – no pudo terminar, ya que los labios de Lia se apoderaron de los suyos. Genma la apretó contra sí y sintió como las manos de ella viajaban por su espalda.

-Vuelve.- le dijo Lia mientras se cobijaba en su pecho.

-Lo haré.- acariciaba el cabello de la chica. Se besaron por última vez.- adiós y te amo.

-Yo también.- le sonrió con tristeza.

Genma ya lleva medio camino, pero él se voltea para ver por última vez a su querida Lia. Le sonríe con amplitud.

-¡Volveré!.- le grito feliz, mientras que se volvía a girar y reanudaba su camino.

-Espero que así sea.- la chica se llevo su mano a su pecho, ya que sentía una opresión.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Como añoro volver a verte.- sonrió para sí.- pero aún así me engañaste. ¡Eres una tramposa Lia!.- exclamó al saber como la chica le guardo el saquito. Genma noto como los pueblerinos lo veían extrañados al verlo hablar solo.- jejejejeje.- rió nervioso, para luego alejarse del lugar.

Camino por la larga calle, buscando algún lugar donde pasar la noche que estaba por comenzar.

oooo

-Es hora Nodoka.- dijo solemnemente Happosai.

-Sí, Happosai.- la mujer de 20 años se reverencio ante él.

-Muy bien. Dentro de unos minutos comenzará la noche. Llegarás al pueblo, en donde el guerrero estará en una gran casa. El muchacho, llamado Genma, estará en una mesa, solo...

-Entiendo.- interrumpió al Fundador.

-Bien. Comiencen.- se dirigió a los otros Fundadores, que hicieron un circulo alrededor de Nodoka, unieron sus manos, luego cerraron sus ojos.

_-Luz de la luna, guía a esta mujer al hombre que entregará la semilla, para que nuestro pueblo encuentre a la salvación.- _un humo negro comenzó a rodear a Nodoka, que no se inmutaba por el calor que comenzaba a envolverla.- _¡Hazlo ahora!.-_ a la orden de los Fundadores, Nodoka desapareció sin dejar rastro.

-Nuestro destino se está llevando a cabo.- fue lo último que dijo Happosai antes de desaparecer de la gran torre.

oooo

-¡Qué bien! Necesitaba un baño.- se decía sonriente Genma.- además mis ropas dejaban mucho que desear.- tomo de su bolso sus ropas chinas, eligiendo su conjunto negro.- eres un guapo Genma Saotome.- dijo mientras que un aire de engreído salió de sus poros, cuando se vio en el espejo con su atuendo que se paga a su bien formado cuerpo. Un sonido vino de su estomago.- ¡Bien es hora de comer!.- y salió de su cuarto.

oooo

Nodoka llego a las afueras del pueblo, específicamente en medio del bosque que lo rodeaba. La mujer dejó su capa negra en el suelo, mostrando un sexy vestido negro, ajustado a su hermosa figura. Tomó su colgante que tenía una gran argolla, en donde unas luces se movían con lentitud.

-Es mejor que me apresure.- se dijo. Corrió un mechón de cabello que le molestaba en sus ojos, que ya no estaban azules, sino que cambiaron a un color amarillo, volviéndose rasgados, en su cabeza salieron dos orejas felinas, negras, su cuerpo se encogió. Unos minutos después una gata negra corría a toda velocidad por el bosque.

oooo

-¡Estuvo delicioso!.- dijo agradecido a la anciana que lo miraba con ternura.

-No es nada jovencito. Toma un poco de té, te hará bien.- le sonrió.

-Gracias.- le devolvió el gesto.

Un sonido, específicamente, de la puerta abriéndose, hizo que Genma se volteara en dirección a ella. Los ojos de Genma se abrieron desmesuradamente, al ver a una hermosa mujer, que vestía un provocador vestido negro. Genma noto que no le quitaba la vista a la mujer y sabiendo que eso estaba mal, desvío su vista y de repente encontró muy interesante a su taza de té.

-Hasta que te encontré, Genma.- dijo una sensual voz a su espalda. Él se giró con lentitud, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Có... Cómo... Sabes mi... – por una extraña razón ella lo intimidaba.

-Qué como sé tu nombre, es porque he estado buscando por mucho tiempo.- dijo mientras que se inclinaba frente a Genma, enseñándole su escote.

-¿Me has estado buscando? "¡Qué mujer más extraña!".

-Sí, querido Genma.- dijo mientras que le acariciaba la mejilla, pero Genma volteo su rostro.- "Es un chico difícil. Mejor".- sonrió con malicia.

-Disculpa.- el joven se levanto.- pero yo no te conozco.- se iba a ir pero la mano de la mujer en su brazo se lo impidió.

-Soy Nodoka.- dijo mientras que le acariciaba el brazo. Genma volvió a sentarse.

-Aun así, yo no te conozco.

-Pero lo podrías hacer, si tú quisieras.- le sonrió con sensualidad.

-"Es hermosa, pero no puedo... Lia".- pensó sin quitar la vista de los ojos azules de Nodoka.

-No te resistas.- lentamente se fue acercando al rostro del joven de ojos grises.- Genma.- fue lo último que dijo antes de besarlo con pasión.- vamos a tu habitación.

-Sí.- fue lo único que dijo.

Nodoka guiaba a Genma a través de los pasillos. Ella sonreía al saber que su hechizo seguía siendo efectivo. Él sólo pensaba en tener de nuevo esos labios sobre los suyos.

oooo

Dos cuerpos desnudos, descansan sobre la pequeña cama del cuarto de la pensión. Él acariciaba el largo cabello de la mujer que sonreía satisfecha en su pecho.

-No sé dónde te has metido toda mi vida, pero que bueno que te he encontrado.- decía Genma mientras continuaba su labor de acariciar, ahora la espalda desnuda de ella.

-Lo mismo digo yo.- ella se levantó de su pecho y lo miro de los ojos.- lastima que tengas que morir.- sonrió con malicia.

Genma miro con terror a Nodoka que sonreía con malicia. Ella hacia movimientos circulares con su mano derecha en el pecho del muchacho. Genma sentía que el aire le comenzaba faltar. Sus latidos cada vez se hacían más lentos.

-Es tu hora, Genma.- Nodoka tomo algo del pecho de Genma, ese algo era de color blanco, lo tomo como si de tela se tratara. Una vez que terminó de sacar esa tela, el cuerpo de Genma se volvió frío.- ya no necesitarás esto.- soltó esa tela, la cual no era nada más que el alma de Genma. Nodoka se levantó de la cama y se vistió.- misión cumplida, sonrió con satisfacción. Una vez más, orejas negras, felinas, salieron de su cabeza una bella cola apareció en ella. Una gata negra salía por la ventana, minutos después.

oooo

Lejos de ahí, específicamente en la aldea Los Naranjos, una joven deja caer sus compras y comienza a llorar sin razón aparente.

-Genma.- dijo Lia mientras que las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas y un dolor inexplicable se apoderaba de ella.

**CONTINUARA...**

NdlA¿Qué tal? Aquí les entrego mi nuevo proyecto, que como pudieron notar se trata de un fic alternativo, así que por favor no sean duros conmigo... Una cosita, por favor traten de imaginarse a Genma, siendo noble y muy guapo (Sé que es difícil, pero háganlo), como es un fic alternativo, me tome la libertad de hacer así al joven Genma, no sé si se puede hacer, pero lo necesitaba para propósitos de mi fic... Sólo espero que les gustase, ya que hace mucho tiempo tenia ganas de hacer un fic de este tipo.

Este fic lo he escrito hace mucho, pero recién quise subirlo a Fanfiction... espero que les gustase... y por favor no olviden sus RW... Besos...

**Akane Maxwell **


	2. La Visión

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los creados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

ooo: cambio de escena.

**SERES DE LA OSCURIDAD **

**Por: Akane Maxwell**

Capitulo II: "La Visión"

Una gata negra detiene su carrera en un claro del bosque. Los ojos del animal, se volvían azules, poco a poco, al igual, como su cuerpo fue cambiando a la de una mujer, una vez que la transformación concluyo, ella se levanto con elegancia del suelo, corriendo a la vez, su larga melena castaña, hacia su espalda. Tomo el colgante en sus manos, para luego sonreír satisfecha.

-He cumplido con mi misión, es la hora de volver a Sombras.- Nodoka se puso su capa negra, y una vez que termino, cerró sus ojos, y empezó a murmurar.- con los últimos rayos lunares, te pido que guíes mi camino de vuelta a Sombras. ¡Regreso!.- una luz negra la envolvió, que se fue haciendo más pequeña, hasta una pequeña bola, que después de unos segundos desapareció.

ooooo

-Nodoka, ya viene en camino.- dijo tranquilamente Happosai, mientras observaba como un grupo de niños realizaban toda clase de hechizos, en la planicie del cerro donde se erguía la torre de los Fundadores.

-Entonces, nuestro destino se está llevando a cabo.- dijo otro anciano que vestía una túnica azul petróleo.

-Así es Haruchi.- respondió Happosai, sin quitar la vista del gran ventanal.

-Sólo espero que él pueda encontrar nuestra salvación.- dijo Haruchi, situándose al lado de Happosai.

-Yo también lo espero. Llegaste sana y salva Nodoka.- dijo sin voltearse, pero observando el reflejo de la mujer en el ventanal.

-Misión cumplida, Happosai.- la mujer hizo una gran reverencia, y no levanto la mirada, hasta que Happosai estuviera frente a ella.

-¿Lo tienes?.- preguntó Haruchi a la mujer, que también se reverenció ante él.

-Así es.- y mostró una pequeña botella que contenía un humo rojo.

-Excelente.- dijo Haruchi y él, como Happosai, sonrieron satisfechos.

oooooo

Nodoka salía de la torre, orgullosa y prepotente, al saber que la misión que le encomendaron la había llevado a cabo con éxito, sólo había una cosa que le molestaba, es más le desagradaba, al saber que tuvo que entregarse a un simple mortal, tanto le molestaba que una expresión de asco se dibujo en su bello rostro. Caminaba con paso decidido, seguro, inspirando respeto a los oscuros que la observaban con miedo y respeto, más miedo que respeto, ya que sabían que si algo le molestaba a la emperatriz, alguien dejaba de existir en Sombras...

Muchos oscuros sabían que la emperatriz enviaba a sus "molestias", como ella lo llamaba, hacia el mundo de los mortales, en pleno día, provocando una muerte lenta y dolorosa a sus molestias...

Nodoka detuvo su caminar y fijó su mirada en los niños que practicaban frente a la torre. Miró con detenimiento a Tatewaki y Kodashi, quienes se notaba que estaban muy por encima del nivel del resto de los niños, que no pasaban de los 4 años de edad. Ella esbozó una mueca de desprecio, tenía que tener cuidado con esos niños que le obligaron concebir, ella se toco el vientre, al igual que a esté mitad mortal. La emperatriz de los oscuros, reanudó su caminata.

-¡Emperatriz!.- la llamó una voz infantil, pero ella continuo con su caminata.- ¡Emperatriz!.- el pequeño Tatewaki se paro frente a ella, obstaculizando su camino.

-Déjame pasar.- dijo arrastrando las palabras y sin mirar al niño.

--Señora.- dijo respetuosamente, ella lo miró con desprecio.- sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero necesito saber.- el niño, a pesar de su corta edad, sabía con quien estaba hablando, característica que lo diferenciaba de un niño mortal.- ¿Dónde fue, emperatriz?.- mantuvo la mirada de asco de la mujer.

Tal y como tú lo dijiste, Tatewaki, a ti no te incumbe.- le dijo con dureza y frialdad, y evadió al niño para continuar su caminata.

Tatewaki siguió con la mirada a Nodoka, sintió una extraña sensación dentro de su cuerpo, y no entendió porque se le nublaba la vista, luego recordó que siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando hablaba con la emperatriz, más bien con su madre...

-¡Tatewaki, vuelve aquí!.- lo llamó una anciana que usaba una túnica color rojo negruzco.

El chico no se movió del lugar, aunque ya no tenía a la vista a la emperatriz. De sus ojos caían lágrimas silenciosas.

-¡Tatewaki, te estoy llamando!.- la anciana se paro frente a él, ahogando un grito de horror.- ¿Qué haces?.- le preguntó mientras lo zamarreaba con fuerza.

-No lo sé.- el chico trataba de limpiar sus ojos de esa agua que seguía saliendo de ellos.

-¡Esto no está bien!.- seguía zamarreando al chico.- ¡Para!.- le ordenó con rudeza.

¡No puedo!.- contestó de la misma forma el chico, que miró con desafío a la mujer.

-¡No te atrevas a levantarle la voz a Ryoko, una de las fundadoras de Sombras!.- de repente todo el ruido de Sombras cesó, por el sonido que hizo la palma de Ryoko sobre la mejilla derecha del niño, quien se llevó su mano derecha a ella.

-Lo siento.- dijo con respecto, mientras que dejaba de llorar.

-Está bien, pero nunca, nunca.- dijo tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos directamente.- nunca vuelvas a mostrar esa debilidad mortal.- el niño asintió, ella sonrió satisfecha, al ver como la mirada de Tatewaki volvía a ponerse fría.

oooooo

Cologne miraba con cierta esperanza el abultado vientre de Nodoka, que se encontraba sentada en una roca bajo la luz de la luna artificial que iluminaba a Sombras siempre, ya que ahí no existía el día y la noche. Cologne, que la miraba desde una ventana de la casa imperial de Sombras, notó como la cara de asco de Nodoka, seguía siendo la misma que cuando volvió desde el mundo de los mortales.

-Tanto desprecio hacia los mortales, si nosotros fuimos de ellos.- una mirada de nostalgia surcó sus grandes ojos.

**Flashback.**

-Cologne¿Qué dices?.- él la miró directo a los ojos.

Ella evitó su mirada, él le estaba pidiendo mucho, era cierto que ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero dejar a su familia para aprender magia, también es cierto que ella quería eso, pero su familia...

-Vamos Cologne, yo sé que tú lo quieres.- Happosai la miró directo a los ojos.- además te necesito.

-Está bien.- él sonrió con amplitud, y con un beso sellaron su destino para siempre.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-Él sólo quería mi poder, nada más.- limpio una solitaria lagrima que corría por su mejilla, y dio gracias a los dioses negros, que nadie estuviese cerca.

Miró nuevamente como Nodoka miraba con desprecio su abultado vientre.- las ironías de la vida, nos alejamos de los mortales y gracias a uno obtendremos nuestra salvación.- la anciana se volteo y empezó a caminar por los lujosos pasillos de la casa imperial, perdiéndose en la profundidad de ellos.

oooooo

-Quieres quitar esa cara¡Me repugnas!.- Nodoka miró con desafió a Takeshi, que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-¡Tú me repugnas!.- se acercó desafiante a la mujer que estaba sentada en el trono de color negro. Tomo a Nodoka del cuello acercándola a su cara.- llevas a un hijo de un mortal.- le dijo con asco, mirando de la misma manera al vientre de la mujer.

-Y¿Crees qué a mí me gusta?.- dijo sin quitarle los ojos de los de él.

-Si quieres.- sonrió con malicia.- puedo librarte de esto.- sin más que decir, llevó su mano derecha hacia el vientre de Nodoka, una luz negra fue formándose en ella.

-Es lo que más quiero.- sonrió de la misma forma que Takeshi.- pero.- ella tomó la mano del emperador.- no podemos, él es nuestra salvación, aunque nos duela admitirlo.- Takeshi no desvió la mirada de la de Nodoka, pero sí quitó la mano del vientre de la emperatriz.

-Sólo espero que así sea.- soltó el cuello de la mujer, para luego sentarse en el trono, también negro, que estaba al lado de Nodoka, justo en ese momento entraron con gran respecto, dos niños, Tatewaki y Kodashi, de dos y un año, respectivamente.

-Emperadores.- dijeron al unísono los niños, mientras que se reverenciaban ante ellos.

-Me han dicho que han mejorado mucho.- dijo Takeshi solemnemente, sin desviar los ojos de los niños.

-Hacemos lo que podemos, señor.- dijo la pequeña Kodashi, fijando sus ojos café en los del emperador, del mismo color.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Tatewaki?.- preguntó Takeshi, al niño que no dejaba de observar al vientre de la emperatriz.

-Ya es tiempo de que nos digan el motivo de eso.- dijo señalando el vientre de Nodoka, quien sonreía satisfactoriamente, al notar la agilidad mental del chico. Kodashi, por su parte, miró con horror al niño a su lado, por hablar con tal atrevimiento a los emperadores.

-Entiendo tu curiosidad.- dijo Takeshi, recostando su espalda en el respaldo del trono.- pero no es de nosotros que lo sabrán.

-Entonces¿De quién?.- sin quitar su actitud atrevida, Kodashi seguía viéndolo con terror.

-De nosotros.- sonó una voz dura a la espalda de los niños que voltearon al instante.

-Fundador Superior.- dijeron al unísono, mientras que se hincaban ante el anciano de túnica roja y negra.

-Pequeños emperadores.- dijo pasando entre ellos, que siguieron en esa posición, por lo que no vieron que Happosai se situaba frente a Takeshi, que le cedía el trono, donde él se sentó, fijando su vista en los niños que seguían hincados.- pueden voltearse.- a la voz seca del Fundador, los niños se levantaron y lo miraron a los ojos.- creo que es hora que lo sepan.- los niños no pestañearon, guardando silencio para escuchar lo que su Fundador les diría.

ooooooo

Es un bello día en la aldea Las Azucenas, un lindo día primaveral. Tanto que los niños del pueblo se encuentran en los alrededores del bosque, jugando con los pequeños animales del mismo. Uno de ellos, es una pequeña niña de unos 5 años aparentemente, jugando, más bien persiguiendo a una pequeña liebre, que corría libre alrededor de un pequeño lago.

-¡Hija, ten cuidado!.- dijo una joven mujer, que miraba con dulzura a la pequeña niña.

-Sí, mami.- la pequeña le sonrió con ternura, a lo que su madre correspondió de la misma manera.

-La niña seguía en su afán de perseguir al roedor, que se le escapaba con rapidez, pero la niña en vez de rendirse, seguía persiguiéndolo.

-Es tan terca.- le dijo la mujer a un hombre que estaba a su lado.

-Eso es bueno, así no se rinde fácilmente.- sonrió orgullo al ver a su pequeña hija.

-¡Se escapo!.- dijo con frustración la niña.

-Es que ellas son demasiado rápidas.- dijo un a voz a su espalda.

-Y tú, cómo lo sabes.- dijo volteándose, encontrándose con un niño, que era mayor que ella, dos años, específicamente.

-Sólo basta con mirarlas.- él niño señaló con su dedo índice, mostrando como la liebre corría con gran rapidez a campo abierto.

-¡Woaw! Tienes razón.- ella le sonrió con amplitud, el niño se sintió feliz, de poder ayudar a la linda niña, que había visto hace una hora.- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?.- la niña lo miró a los ojos.

-Sí, vamos.- el niño comenzó a caminar, pero de repente se detuvo de improviso, provocando que la niña chocara con su espalda.- ¡Lo siento!.- dijo apenado.

-¡Tienes que tener cuidado... Eh... Tú!.- le dijo enojada apuntándolo con su dedo, se enojó más al ver la cara de diversión del niño.- ¡No te rías de mí!.

-No me rió de ti, sino de que no te sepas mi nombre.

-Tú tampoco te sabes el mío.- la niña estaba cada vez más molesta.

-El mío es Sowun, y el tuyo.- le pregunto sin importarle el enojo de la niña.

-Kimiko.- le dijo tajante, desviando la vista del chico.

-Ahora¿Quieres jugar?.- la niña volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, Sowun notó el brillo en ellos. Kimiko sonrió.

-Vamos.- tomó al niño de la mano, para luego acercarse a donde los demás niños jugaban.

ooooooo

-¡Sowun¡Sowun¡Espera!.- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, Kimiko.

-¡Atrápame sí puedes!.- el niño le saco la lengua en forma de burla.

-¡Eres un... – la carita de la niña se llenó de molestia, Sowun sólo sonrió.

-El niño nuevo se lleva muy bien con nuestra hija.- dijo la hermosa mujer de ojos color marrones.

-Sí, es muy simpático.- dijo con una sonrisa el hombre de ojos azules.- y se nota que quiere mucho a nuestra pequeña hija.

-Sí, y también se nota que tu hija quiere mucho a mi hijo.- dijo un hombre de largos cabellos negros, que se acercaba a la pareja que estaba sonriente.

-Tal y como lo has dicho Raditz.- dijo el hombre de ojos azules, mientras que le daba una suave palmada en la espalda.

-Bueno, Syun, es hora que de que vayamos a trabajar la tierra.- dijo el padre de Sowun.

-Enseguida.- Syun, padre de Kimiko, se acercó a su esposa.- Nos vemos en la noche, Ruriko.- le dio un suave beso en los labios a su mujer.

-¡Suerte!.- les sonrió a los dos hombres que le decían adiós con la mano derecha, mientras que ella seguía observando como los niños seguían con sus juegos infantiles.

ooooooo

Un pequeño niño, vestido con una túnica negra aterciopelada, paseaba furioso, por uno de las largas calles de Sombras, su cara no podía expresar toda la furia que sentía en ese momento.

-¡No lo puedo creer!.- seguía caminado furioso.- ¡Es que no lo puedo creer!.- él alzó su mano derecha hacia una gran roca.- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!.- a su grito una luz de color morado atravesó la roca haciéndola añicos.

-Deberías calmarte.- dijo una voz a su espalda, el niño se volteo lentamente.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme¡Sí sé que nacerá otro sucesor al trono al imperio de la oscuridad!.- su voz sonó enojada.

-"Es mejor que crea eso" Mira Tatewaki.- se acercó con lentitud al niño.- el niño que espera la emperatriz, no significa amenaza alguna para ti.- le dijo con seriedad.

-¿Por qué lo dice, Fundador Happosai?.- le preguntó curioso el niño.

-Simplemente porque lo sé.- el anciano se giro y comenzó a caminar con lentitud, su túnica se movía a sus pasos, dándole un toque de superioridad.

-Aún así estaré alerta.- el joven Kuno espero a que el Fundador desapareciera, para volver al palacio.

oooooooo

Cologne esta frente a su espejo de pie, está dando vueltas circulares con su dedo índice sobre la superficie del espejo, su textura se volvió liquida, produciendo pequeñas olas en él. Ella buscaba algún indicio de lo que les deparaba el futuro, tal y como se lo había ordenado el Fundador Superior, Happosai.

-Por más que busco, no encuentro nada, las Diosas no quieren decirme nada.- en sus ojos se reflejaba la frustración de no encontrar nada.

-¡Fundadora, Fundadora!.- dijo una joven de túnica café, que entraba precipitadamente a la habitación circular del palacio imperial.

-¡He dicho que no me molesten!.- dijo con enojo Cologne, sin embargo, la muchacha se acercó presurosa a la Fundadora.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?.- le preguntó al notar la cara agitada de la muchacha.

-Fundadora, la emperatriz...

-Es cierto, es hora.- dijo interrumpiéndola, mientras que caminaba con lentitud para salir del salón circular.

ooooooooooo

-¡Por fin... Esto llega su termino!.- dijo con lentitud Nodoka, que estaba acostada en una cama, la cual estaba rodeada por las Fundadoras.

-¡Déjate de quejarte¡Es parte de tu misión!.- le dijo bruscamente Ryoko a la emperatriz que dejó de hablar, sólo para emitir un grito de dolor.

-¡Que esto termine¡¡Ya!.- fue el bramido que salió de Nodoka.

-No te preocupes, queda poco.- Cologne entró lentamente, Ryoko se hizo a un lado, Cologne ocupo su lugar.- es hora de que empieces, Nodoka.- la emperatriz asintió mientras que el sudor caía por su frente. La mujer comenzó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas. Cologne sonrió con ironía.- "Aún conservamos algo mortal".- pensó mientras que veía como Nodoka apretaba con fuerza la mano que le ofrecía Ryoko.- vamos Nodoka, está saliendo la cabeza.

-"Pensar que nuestro destino está en ese niño".- pensaba Ryoko mientras veía como la criatura comenzaba su vida.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAA!.- fue el grito que rompió el silencio en Sombras.

-Ya está Nodoka, todo ha terminado.- dijo Cologne, mientras veía como Rei, otra de las Fundadoras, llevaba al niño para limpiarlo.- ¡Dámelo!.- le ordeno, una vez que el niño estuvo listo.

Rei se fue acercando a la Fundadora Superior, con cuidado le dio el niño a Cologne, que cuando lo tomo pareció entrar en trance. Cologne cerró sus ojos, y por ellos pasaron imágenes varias: unos ojos, muy expresivos, que parecían contener la luz, también vio un gesto que no pudo precisar, luego sintió algo que no había sentido en siglos, una paz interior.

-Fundadora¿Sucede algo malo?.- le preguntó, y sin saber interrumpió la visión de Cologne.

-No, no pasa nada.- fijo su vista en el niño, notando sus lindos ojos azul grisáceos, que la veían con dulzura, una sonrisa surco los labios del bebé.

-¿Esta bien?.- preguntó Ryoko, acercándose a Cologne y mirar al niño, que no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, con curiosidad.

-Perfectamente.- Cologne hubiese querido sonreír, pero eso no les era permitido en Sombras.

-Tenemos que sacarle esa tonta sonrisa.- dijo con repugnancia Ryoko.

-Eso se hará con el tiempo.- dijo Cologne sin desviar la vista del niño, había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, seguramente porque era su salvador.

-Como mi misión.- a la cansada voz de Nodoka, tanto como Ryoko y Cologne se voltearon.- Termino, quisiera irme de acá.

-Eres libre de hacerlo.- le dijo la Fundadora Superior.

La muchacha de túnica de color café, formó una energía de color negro, con la cual envolvió a Nodoka, quien levita, sentada, mientras que la muchacha la guiaba con cuidado hacia los aposentos de Nodoka.

-La primera fase está lista.- dijo Cologne, aún con el niño en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?.- preguntó Ryoko, mientras tomaba al niño en sus brazos, ahora es ella quien se hará cargo de él.

-Ranma.- al decir esto, Cologne salió de la habitación roja de la torre de los Fundadores.

**CONTINUARA...**

NdlA¡¡Hola! Mi idea es subir todos los capítulos que ya tengo escritos de una sola vez, para su disfrute... esop... saludos... **Akane Maxwell. **


	3. En el Fondo de su Ser

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

+ooo: cambio de escena.

SERES DE LA OSCURIDAD Por: Akane Maxwell 

**Capítulo III: "En El Fondo De Su Ser"**

Ryoko observaba atónita, sin querer creer lo que veía, no, más bien, asombrada de su capacidad de enseñanza. Sonrió con orgullo, mientras veía como el niño, que ha estado en su cuidado hace cuatro años, realizaba hechizos, que a su hermano mayor, Tatewaki, le costaba realizar.

Bien hecho.- se dijo a sí misma, viendo como el pequeño levitaba sin problemas alguno.- creo que nuestra continuidad, está en buenas manos.

Tatewaki observaba con recelo a su hermano menor, no podía creer que ya lo hubiese alcanzado en el arte de la magia.

¡¡Tatewaki! ¡¡No te distraigas!.- al grito de Ryoko, el chico volvió a concentrarse, en tratar de levitar.

¡¡Es suficiente! ¡¡Ranma! ¡¡Baja!.- le ordeno Ryoko a Ranma, quien bajo de inmediato.

Quiere que practique algún otro embrujo.- dijo el pequeño niño, sin levantar la mirada del suelo, en forma de respeto.

No, es suficiente, ve a descansar.- Ranma se reverenció ante la anciana y se volteo y comenzó a caminar con lentitud.

Y yo, señora.- se acercó con miedo, Tatewaki.

Tú.- ella lo miró con burla.- tú debes seguir practicando, no mejoras, eres un inútil.- lo empujó.- vuelve a practicar.- lo miró con superioridad, para luego alejarse de él.

"Estúpido Ranma. Como te odio".- pensó el pequeño, mientras veía como su hermano se alejaba de la planicie.

+ooooooo

El sol está en todo su esplendor, quemando con sus rayos solares, las espaldas desnudas, de los hombres que trabajan en la tierra.

¡¡Qué calor!.- un hombre descansa su brazo en la pala, para después pasarse su mano por la frente, para quitarse el calor.- ¿Dónde está?.- se preguntó viendo a su alrededor.- ¡Hey!.- llamó a un hombre a unos metros delante de él.

¿Qué pasa, Raditz?.- preguntó el aludido.- ¿Se te escapo Soun, otra vez?.- preguntó con burla.

Eso no te importa.- desvió la mirada del hombre y volvió al trabajo.- "Ese chico, es un irresponsable".

+oooooo

Un joven, de unos 21 años de edad, caminaba presuroso por el bosque. Pasaba, árboles, y más árboles, hasta que llegó a un claro. Él sonrió ampliamente, al verla ahí, mojando sus pies en la laguna, que ahí había. Se acercó con sigilo y cuando estaba por llegar, se detuvo, levanto sus brazos y rodeo a la chica por detrás, provocando que diera un sobresalto.

¡¡¡Me asustaste!.- gritó molesta la chica, mientras veía como él se sentaba a su lado.

No te enojes, Kimiko, así te ves fea. ¡Auch!.- exclamó con dolor cuando recibió el golpe de la joven de 19 años.- perdón.

No lo vuelvas a decir.- ella lo miró severa, luego le sonrió.- ven acá, Soun.- el chico se acercó, para recibir un dulce beso de su amada.

+ooooooo

Un niño, no más de cinco años, está sentado sobre una roca, meditando.

Será mejor que vayas a dormir.- una voz, dijo a su espalda, sin embargo, el niño no dejó su posición.- Ranma, ¿Me oyes?.- lo volvió a llamar.

Sí, la oigo.- respondió, sin dejar su posición.

Ranma, vete a descansar.- ella normalmente le hubiera llamado la atención, sin embargo, este niño, la cautivaba.

No estoy cansado, quiero seguir entrenando.- el chico sintió una mano en su hombro derecho. Él abrió sus ojos lentamente.- Fundadora Cologne.- hizo una reverencia, ella sonrió.

Ranma, ve a dormir.- ella se sentó a su lado.

No puedo, debo mejorar. La Fundadora Ryoko, dijo que debía ser más fuerte, que es muy importante que lo haga.- él la miró con ojos curiosos.

"Él sigue siendo un niño mortal. Como extrañaba esto".- volvió a sonreír, notó la mirada asustada de Ranma.- no le digas a nadie que me viste hacer eso.- él asintió.

Pero me gusta que haga eso.- dijo el chico.- ¿Por qué no podemos hacerlo?.- Cologne lo miró con sus ojos alegres y a la vez tristes, no quería matar al humano que vivía en él, pero ella sabía que Ryoko se encargaría de ello.

Es algo que no debemos hacer, no nos corresponde.

No entiendo.- Ranma la miraba intrigada.

Lo entenderás con el tiempo.- ella se levanto de la roca.- ahora vete a la casa imperial, debes descansar, y nada de peros.- dijo al ver la cara de oposición del chico.

Esta bien. Como ordene, Fundadora.- se levantó de la roca, hizo una reverencia, luego levito y se perdió en los cielos negros de Sombras.

No quiero que muera el humano que hay en ti, pero es algo inevitable.- ella cerró sus ojos, y al segundo después desapareció del lugar.

+ooooooo

Una chica caminaba sigilosa por la casa que se encontraba en penumbras. Ni siquiera respiraba, para no dar a entender que estaba ahí. Sonrió satisfecha, al llegar a la puerta, tomo el pomo de la puerta, pero...

Kimiko, ¿Dónde vas a estas horas?.- preguntó una suave voz, desde las penumbras.

¡¡¡Mamá!.- exclamó asustada, pero susurrando.- yo... He... yo... – ella trataba de encontrar las palabras, del por qué estaba ahí a esas horas, sin resultado alguno.

Kimiko.- la mujer la miró severa.- cuídate, y no llegues muy tarde.- ella le sonrió mientras le ponía un abrigo a su hija.

Sí, mami, gracias.- ella sonrió con amplitud, luego salió de la casa.

+ooooooo

Soun se paseaba con nerviosismo por el claro, sólo la luz de la luna, lo iluminaba. Aunque su rostro mostrara una sonrisa, sudaba frío. Él miró al cielo.

Ella se está retrasando.- luego sintió unos ruidos en unos matorrales.- ¡¡¿¿Quién anda ahí!.- preguntó exaltado.

No hubo respuesta, pero él sonrió con amplitud, al ver a la chica que salía tras los matorrales.

Lo siento, tuve un pr... – pero no pudo continuar, ya que los labios de Soun, se apoderaron de los de ella.

Kimiko, amor.- le dijo al oído, cuando se separaron, salvo que él la tenía abrazada.- hay algo importante que te debo decir.- le dijo cuando soltó el abrazo, pero ahora, la tenía sujeta de los hombros.

¿Qué es?.- le preguntó curiosa.

Es algo sobre nosotros.- la miró con determinación. Ella sintió un nudo en su estomago.

+ooooooo

¡¡¡Muy bien, Ranma!.- exclamó Ryoko al ver como el chico, destruía los tableros, con el embrujo que hace una hora, le había enseñado.

Gracias, Fundadora.- dijo muy solemne, Ranma, mientras se inclinaba.

Ve a meditar.- le ordenó, Ranma, sólo se reverenció y se dirigió hacia una roca, donde se sentó, hacia la gran luna, que iluminaba a Sombras.

Ranma cerró sus ojos, sentándose en posición de loto. En unos segundos, el pequeño niño, entró en trance. Su mente estaba en blanco, no tenía nada en mente, síndrome que estaba llevando bien la meditación.

+ooooooo

Kimiko, yo te amo, te amo con toda mi alma.

Yo también te amo Soun.- él sonrió al notar el sonrojo de ella.

Es por eso que, quiero permanecer a tu lado toda mi vida.- tomó el rostro de la joven en sus manos.- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?.

El silencio reinó entre ellos, sólo el sonido que emitía el bosque, se escuchaba. Una ráfaga de aire, jugo con los cabellos de los jóvenes. Soun vio como las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Kimiko, él se asustó por ello, pero en seguida una sonrisa surcó sus labios, al sentir los brazos de Kimiko en su cintura.

Claro que sí, quiero estar contigo siempre.- le respondió con su rostro oculto en el pecho de Soun.

Gracias, mi amor.- tomó el mentón de Kimiko, para que lo mirara.- te amo.- acercó su rostro al de ella, para sellar su compromiso en un dulce beso.

+ooooooooo

Ranma aún se encontraba en trance, está muy tranquilo, en esa inmensidad vacía, en la que se encontraba su mente. De repente todo se volvió confuso, miles de colores, inundaron la mente del chico, pero no sólo eso, sino que también, innumerables sensaciones, lo recorrían por dentro...

+oooooooooo

Soun estaba a sólo unos centímetros de los labios de su adorada Kimiko. Él no cabía en sí, de felicidad, por lo que se apresuro a acortar la distancia, que lo separaba de ella.

Te amo.- le dijo antes de besarla con pasión.

+oooooooo

De repente, ese remolino de colores, se termino, al igual que las sensaciones, que inundaban a Ranma, dando como resultado, un color dorado, que iluminaba su mente por completo, y una sensación de alegría, de paz, de saberse que nada le faltaba, de sentirse, completo.

El pequeño chico abrió los ojos rápidamente, mirando hacia la falsa luna, en busca de alguna explicación, a lo que acababa de presenciar y sentir.

¿Qué fue todo eso?.- Ranma se levantó de la roca. Pensó en ir con Ryoko, para encontrar alguna explicación a todo esto. Caminó unos metros, pero se detuvo.- creo que no es necesario ir.- el niño giro, y se devolvió sobre sus pasos, sin darle mucha importancia a lo sucedido, aunque en el fondo de su ser, algo le indicaba, que esa imagen, sería relevante en su vida.

**CONTINUARA...**

NdlA: sigo subiendo capítulos :D... dejen RW!... Besos, **Akane Maxwell.**


	4. El Frasco de Humo Rojo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

ooo: cambio de escena.

**SERES DE LA OSCURIDAD **

**Por: Akane Maxwell**

_Capítulo IV: "El Frasco con Humo Rojo" _

La luna, la misma luna que acompaña siempre, los cielos de Sombra, salvo que ahora, se encuentra en su posición creciente. Eso era algo que le gustaba hacer a los Fundadores, para Ranma, aquello carecía de sentido, esa cosa sólo estaba para iluminar los cielos, nada más.

El chico, salió del marco de la ventana, se dirigió a su espejo de pie, donde en uno de las esquinas, colgaba una capa. Ranma la tomó, y sin dejar de mirar su reflejo, se la acomodó en su cuello. Su mirada, azul grisáceo, fría, cual témpano de hielo, recorría todo su atuendo, el cual consistía, en una camisa, azul de seda, y unos pantalones, de tela, de igual color, llevaba unas zapatillas chinas, negras.

-Hoy es mi primera salida.- su voz, sonó fría.

-Así es, hermano.- dijo una voz femenina, a su espalda.

Ranma se volteó y se encontró, con su hermana mayor, que tenía 17 años, superándolo a él, solamente por un año.

-Espero, que no cometas ninguna estupidez.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Ella también poseía una mirada fría.

-Por favor Kodachi, no hablas con Tatewaki.- aquello podía considerarse como una broma, mas el chico, no expresaba ningún sentimiento en su voz.

-En eso tienes razón.- ella se volteo.- te esperan. ¡Apresúrate!.- y Kodachi salió de la habitación de su hermano menor.

Ranma, llevó un mechón, de su largo cabello, hacia su espalda, para luego salir de su lujosa habitación.

oooooo

Todos los Fundadores, están reunidos en una especie de cueva, donde a lo lejos, podía observarse, una gran puerta, la cual tenía pintada miles de signos mágicos.

Los Fundadores, se dedicaron a observar, al grupo que traería los alimentos a Sombras.

-Bien, veo que nos encontramos todos.- dijo sin alzar la voz, Happosai, ya que no era necesario, pues el ambiente se encuentra en silencio.- harán lo de siempre, salvo que esta vez, Ranma Kuno, será el encargado de la misión.- finalizó, mientras observaba, como el chico se levantaba y se inclinaba ante él.

-Estamos listos, Fundador Superior.- Ranma, aún mantenía su reverencia.

-Bien.- con un movimiento de su mano derecha, otra Fundadora se ponía de pie, la cual, vestía una túnica color sangre.

-Llaves de Sombra, les ordeno, que rompan su sello, para dejar pasar a estos hombres, hacia el mundo de los mortales.- la mujer decía esto con sus manos levantadas, y a cada palabra que salía de sus labios, los símbolos, brillaban. Segundos después, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

-¡Ahora!.- exclamó con autoridad, Happosai.

A la orden del anciano, la docena de hombres, que ahí se encontraban, comenzaron a perder su forma humana, para trasformarse, en doce tipos diferentes de animales, los cuales, traspasaron, con rapidez, la puerta.

oooooo

Gato, puma, perro, águila, cuervo, rata, etc, animales distintos, pero que tenían dos cosas en común, sus pelajes, eran de un color negro, y que estaban siendo comandados, por un lobo, de unos fríos, ojos azul grisáceos.

Corrieron, no se detuvieron por nada, hasta que dieron con lo que buscaban, un pequeño pueblo. El lobo se detuvo, el resto de los animales, lo imitaron. Bajo la luna como testigo, aquellos animales, volvieron a adquirir su forma humana.

Ranma cerró sus ojos, juntó sus manos, a la altura de su pecho, un polvo gris, se formó en ellas, llevó sus manos a su boca, y con fuerza, sopló aquel polvo.

-En unos segundos la gente estará dormida.- señalo Ranma, sin voltear a mirar, a sus hombres y mujeres.

-"Creo que me servirá".- una mujer, de largos cabellos castaños, y de unos veinte años de edad, miraba con anhelo, al joven de 16 años.

-¡Vamos!.- Ranma, esperó a que sus hombres pasaran, mientras observaba, como entraban a las casas, saqueando los alimentos que ellos requerían. Cuando vio, que todos estaban en ello, él mismo se dirigió a una casa.

oooooo

Ranma entró en el granero, después de haber entrado a la casa, y haber sacado telas, ya que para suerte de él, el jefe de hogar es sastre. Aquellas telas, las redujo para poder trasladarlas con facilidad. El chico, recorría el granero, observando con detenimiento, a los animales, que aullaban, con miedo, pero Ranma no se inmutó por ello, siguió buscando la mejor presa, hasta que la halló, una saludable vaca, la cual maulló, y se movía, visiblemente, asustada, al ver la cara de asesino, del chico.

Ranma se acercó al animal, que con todas sus fuerza, trataba de huir de ahí, mas la pared se lo impedía.

-No te sirve de nada.- le dijo al notar, el intento de escape del animal, y sorpresivamente, éste no se movió del lugar, esperando su fin.

El chico, sonrió satisfecho y con maldad, se acercó al asustado animal, sólo le bastó, levantar su mano derecha, y con un dedo, toco el corazón de la vaca, siendo ese preciso instante, donde dejó de la latir. El animal, cayó pesadamente, al suelo.

-¡Qué le haces a mi animal!.- gritó un hombre, a su espalda, provocando que Ranma se volteara, de inmediato, sorprendido.

-"Pero mi hechizo".- observó al hombre, notando, que llevaba su rifle, él venía de caza, es por eso que el conjuro de Ranma, no resultó.

-¡Contesta¡¡¡Ladrón!.- le apuntó con su arma, sin embargo, el chico no se sorprendió.

-¿Qué piensas hacerme¿Matarme?.- preguntó, mientras que se acercaba al hombre, que le apuntaba.

-¡Claro que lo haré!.- apretó el gatillo, pero nada salió del cañón, de hecho, ya no tenía el arma en sus manos, por instinto, el hombre, miró hacia arriba, el arma flotaba en el aire.

Ranma, tenía la mirada fija en el arma, luego miró con burla al humano, que temblaba de miedo, y sin despegar sus fríos ojos, de los asustados del hombre, susurró unas palabras.

-Fundición.- el arma, comenzó a derretirse, ante la mirada asombrada del hombre, y la mirada, llena de gozo del chico.

-E... e... ¡Eres un oscuro!.- lo apuntó con el dedo índice.

-Exacto, repugnante humano.- su sonrisa, burlesca se acrecentó más.

El hombre, aunque teniendo el doble de edad, que el muchacho, temblaba de pies a cabeza, con solo el hecho de saber que se trataba de un oscuro, había oído mucho sobre ellos, pero nunca se imagino, que podía tratarse de hechos verdaderos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hombre se lanzó contra el muchacho, sorprendiendo a Ranma, que no alcanzó a reaccionar, recibiendo el golpe, en todo su rostro. El hombre, se retiró con lentitud, comprendiendo la enorme estupidez, que había cometido. Por su parte, Ranma, se llevó su mano derecha hacia su nariz, la cual sangraba. Llevó su mano, hacia sus ojos, al ver su propia sangre, la ira lo invadió.

-Pagarás, el haberme tocado, repugnante humano.- sus ojos, se volvieron rojos, llenos de ira.

Los pies de Ranma, no tocaban el suelo, el chico flotaba, y eso contribuyó a que el hombre, no pudiera moverse. No tardó nada, en llegar junto a él, se detuvo frente a él, pero Ranma, no toco el suelo.

-Traspaso.- al decir esto, la mano izquierda de Ranma, traspasó el pecho del hombre, quien puso los ojos blancos, cuando el chico, apretó su corazón, con su mano.- ahora no es tan valiente, el humano.- dijo sarcástico.

-P... por... favor...

-¿Qué? No te oigo.- y con más ira aún, cerró su puño sobre el corazón del hombre, y no dejó de hacerlo, hasta que sintió que el humano no se resistió más.- maldito gusano.- dijo con repugnancia, cuando soltó el órgano del cadáver, que cayó en la paja, que cubría los suelos del granero.

Sin siquiera mirar atrás, Ranma, se acercó al animal muerto, con su mano derecha, cubierta aún de su sangre, tocó el lomo del animal, cerró sus ojos.

Luz lunar, guía este animal, hasta Sombras. ¡Traslado!.- Ranma abrió sus ojos, y el animal, había desaparecido.

-Señor Kuno.- al escuchar la voz femenina, que lo llamaba, Ranma, se volteo.

-¿Están listos, Kounji?.- el chico notó la sorpresa, dibujada en el rostro de Ukyo.- estoy bien.- dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro.- ¡Vamos!.- paso por el lado de la mujer, saliendo del granero.

-"Sí, definitivamente, este chico puede servirme para llegar al trono".- sus ojos brillaron ante la idea, mientras una sonrisa perturbadora, surcó su rostro.

oooooo

Ranma comprobó, que todos los hombres a su cargo, hubieran realizado todo correctamente, y si no fuese así, los castigaba severamente, no por nada estaba a cargo, sin contar además que se trataba de Ranma Kuno, un descendiente al trono de Sombras.

-¡Ahora!.- ordenó y observó como sus hombres, volvían a sus formas animales, cuando notó que todos estaban listos, él hizo lo mismo. Luego los guío.

oooooo

-Happosai, tendremos que usarla.- le dijo, Haruchi, mientras observaba en el espejo, como curaban el rostro de Ranma, con magia.

-Pensé, que no sería necesario.- le respondió, también observando, como el chico, se tocaba la nariz, comprobando que está curada.

-Pero lo es. No queremos, que le pase nada malo, cuando esté afuera. Es nuestra única posibilidad.

-En eso tienes razón. Búscala. Yo lo llamaré.- Hurachi asintió, para luego desaparecer.

-Happosai, con su dedo índice, empezó a escribir, sobre la superficie del espejo, donde aparecieron letras, rojas, como la sangre, las cuales decían: Ranma, ven inmediatamente, al cuarto principal, de la Torre de los Fundadores.

El chico, una vez que termino de leer, se reverenció, cerró sus ojos, y al segundo, se encontraba, frente a Happosai.

-"Este chico me sorprende, aprendió antes que todos a trasladarse".- su rostro, expresaba lo contrario, a sus pensamientos.

-Dígame, Fundador Superior.- el chico se volvió a reverenciar.

-Te he llamado, para darte algo especial, chico.- en ese preciso momento, Hurachi, llegaba con un frasco en sus manos, el cual, contenía humo rojo.

-Aquí está.- dijo Hurachi, pasándole el frasco a Happosai.

-Bien.- lo tomó.- Ranma, ven acá.- el joven obedeció, situándose en un circulo, que estaba dibujado en el piso, dentro de él habían los mismos símbolos, que hay en la puerta, que separa a Sombras del mundo mortal.

-Cierra tus ojos Ranma.- el chico obedeció.- tienes que recibir el conocimiento, que hoy te ofrecemos.- Hurachi, miró a Happosai, al ver que el chico asentía.

-He aquí la esencia del poder de combate.- dijo Happosai, mientras levantaba el frasco, sobre la cabeza de Ranma, y lo abría.- vierte tu fuerza y conocimiento sobre este muchacho.- a las palabras de Happosai, el humo rojo, comenzaba a brillar, mientras que comenzaba a cubrir el cuerpo de Ranma.- para que el pueda usar de ti, cuando sea su voluntad.- fue en ese preciso instante, en que el humo cubrió de inmediato el cuerpo de Ranma, el cual se volvió rojo brillante, por unos minutos, para luego ser absorbido por el cuerpo del chico.

-Hemos terminado.- dijo Hurachi.- puedes retirarte.

Ranma obedeció, y en ese preciso instante, sintió como un extraño poder se apoderaba de él, sintiéndose poderoso, indestructible.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Ranma se reverenció ante los Fundadores, para luego salir de ahí.

-Ahora, estaremos tranquilos. El chico, es indestructible.

Si las sonrisas alegres, fuesen permitidas en Sombras, aquellos ancianos, hubiesen sonreído.

oooooo

Ranma está sobre la planicie, practicando sus nuevos conocimientos.

El chico lanza una patada al aire, con total precisión. Le siguió un puñetazo, luego otra patada, un largo salto, miles de puñetazos, golpearon el aire. Siguió así por horas, hasta que sintió que estaba siendo observado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kounji?.- preguntó mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente.

-Yo sólo venía a verlo, señor Kuno.- ella se acercó sensualmente a él.

-Claro, sólo a eso.- la miró despectivamente, entendiendo la actitud de la chica.

-Bueno, tú me entiendes¿no?.- ella lo miró de forma sensual, y le sonrió de la misma manera.

-Claro que entiendo.- y continuo secándose el sudor.

-Vamos, Ranma.- Ukyo se acercó a él, mostrándole, su escote, bien pronunciado.- ¿no quieres jugar un poco?.

Fue ahí, donde Ranma se fijó en la chica, notando el vestido, café oscuro, ceñido a su cuerpo, y en el perfecto escote, que dejaba en vista, el bien formado pecho de Ukyo.

-"Primera fase: hecha".- ella se acercó a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos, apoderándose de los labios de Ranma, besándolos con deseo, el chico al poco tiempo respondió de la misma manera, y fue en esa etapa, en que ella se separó de él. Ukyo sonrió sensual, al ver la cara de decepción de Ranma.- "Fase dos: hecha".- la chica puso sus manos, en su escote, y comenzó a bajarse el vestido por los hombros.

Dentro de Ranma, algo se revoluciono, al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Ukyo, se acercó a ella, y la tomó con fuerza de la cintura, y de la misma forma, la acercó a sí, buscando con salvajismo y deseo algo más de piel de la chica. Poco a poco, fueron cayendo al suelo, al igual que sus ropas.

-"Fase tres: hecha".- sonrió mientras disfrutaba las caricias salvajes de Ranma.- "El trono de Sombras es mío".

oooooo

Un gran salón, oscuro, iluminado con antorchas, donde las llamas se reflejan, en el suelo radiante, hecho de mármol rojizo.

En medio del gran salón, se encuentra un joven, de pie, frente a un gran tablero, que parece de ser de madera. El muchacho, alzó su mano derecha, apuntando hacia el tablero. Una energía azulada, empezó a formarse en la palma de su mano. Un rayo azulado, salió disparado con fuerza, hacia el tablero, que al recibir el impacto, se volvió rojo, para un segundo después volvió a su color natural, café. El rostro del chico, se volvió desilusionado.

-Todavía, eres un inútil.- dijo una voz burlesca a su espalda, provocando que el joven se volteara.

-Qué es lo que quieres, Ranma.- le preguntó molesto, Tatewaki.

-Nada, querido hermano.- dijo acercándose lentamente al chico, con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios.

-No me mientas, Ranma.- dijo, sosteniéndole la mirada, observando como el chico, se situaba a unos metros frente a él.- sé que quieres algo. No me hagas perder el tiempo y ¡Dime de una buena vez!.- dijo con enojo.

-Vaya, hermano mayor.- Ranma aún tenía su mirada y sonrisa burlesca.- la paciencia no es una de tus cualidades.- llevó, unos de sus largos mechones de cabello, hacia su espalda.

Tatewaki miró con ira a su hermano, esperando que con eso, él se fuera de ahí, para dejarlo entrenar tranquilo. Tatewaki, miró el tablero, de nuevo, ese aire de desilusión, lo invadió.

-"Necesito practicar más".- pensó sin dejar de observar el tablero.

-Hermano mayor, podríamos practicar juntos¿te parece?.- a la sugerencia de su hermano, Tatewaki, se volteo, con una sonrisa, llena de superioridad, en su rostro.

-Bien. "Lo que me hacia falta, algo de diversión".

Los dos hermanos, se miraban con superioridad. Están frente a frente, sin dejar de observarse. Tatewaki, fue el primero en atacar, lanzando aquella energía azulada. El chico, de 20 años, sonrió satisfecho, al ver que la energía, iba de lleno a golpear a Ranma. Cual fue la sorpresa, del heredero mayor de Sombras, al ver como su hermano, saltaba, justo en el preciso momento en que la energía lo iba a golpear.

-"¿Dónde habrá aprendido eso?".- se preguntó sorprendido, Tatewaki, mientras que veía como Ranma, caía limpiamente, en el suelo.

Ranma tenía una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, al ver la sorpresa reflejada, en el rostro de su hermano mayor. Sin perder el tiempo, el joven de 18 años, se lanzó con rapidez hacia su hermano, que quedó estupefacto, al ver la rapidez del chico.

Ranma llegó frente a Tatewaki, le sonrió para luego conectarle una patada en el estomago.

-¿Dónde... rayos... aprendiste eso?.- le preguntó, Tatewaki, mientras se agarraba su estomago, y evitando, caer al suelo.

-Es cierto.- Ranma, volvía a su posición recta.- había olvidado, que desconocías mis habilidades.- él sonrió, con superioridad.

-¿Tus habilidades?.- Tatewaki, con dificultad, volvió a su posición recta, mirando fijamente a Ranma.- ¿De qué hablas, inútil?.- se acercó, con ira, a él.

-Hermanito, son cosas que pasaron hace dos años. ¿es necesario, hablar de eso?.- preguntó, levantando sus brazos, en signo de indiferencia.

-Para ti, soy tu hermano mayor, inútil.- lo miró con repugnancia, como siempre lo hacía.- si no quieres hablar, mejor ataca.

Sin dejar, que Ranma reaccionara, Tatewaki le lanzó un rayo negro, que dio de lleno, en el pecho, de su hermano menor. Por el impacto, Ranma retrocedió unos pasos. Levantó su mirada enfurecida, hacia su hermano, quien sonreía con burla, siempre lograba distraerlo, para luego atacarlo.

-Ahora verás, H-E-R-M-A-N-I-T-O.

Ranma, se elevó, flotando, a sólo unos diez centímetros, del suelo, Tatewaki hizo lo mismo. Cada uno, se acercó con rapidez, al otro. Energías, rojas, azules, negras, moradas, salían de ellos, a veces, golpeando al oponente, a veces, golpeando las paredes. Después de unos minutos de seguir así, ambos se separaron, agitados, pero sin quitarse la vista de encima.

-Ranma, será mejor que te rindas.- una sonrisa, burlona, creció en su rostro.- como siempre lo haces.- sonrió aún más, al notar la ira, en los ojos azul gris, de su hermano menor.

Por respuesta, Ranma, volvió a elevarse, a centímetros del suelo, para lanzarse con rapidez e ira, contra su hermano, quien mantenía aquella, burlesca sonrisa.

-¡Traspaso¡¡¡Traspaso¡¡¡Traspaso¡¡¡Traspaso!.- decía con rapidez, Ranma.

-¡Desaparición¡¡¡¡¡Desaparición¡¡¡¡¡Desaparición¡¡¡¡¡Desaparición!.- decía, cada vez, que evitaba el ataque de Ranma.- Por favor, Ranma, asume de una vez, que no me ganarás.- le dijo, mientras desaparecía y aparecía, evitando el golpe de Ranma, que cada vez más, se enfurecía.

Ranma, disminuyó la rapidez, y con lentitud, posó sus pies en el reluciente piso.

-Así me gusta hermano, que sepas cual es tu lugar en Sombras.- le sonrió con superioridad, luego esa sonrisa, fue reemplazada por una de maldad.- ¡Furia!.

Una gran energía morada, en forma de cilindro, salió del cuerpo de Tatewaki, dirigiéndose con fuerza y rapidez hacia Ranma, quien, salió corriendo, con sorpresa para Tatewaki, al encuentro de Furia.

Ranma corría en dirección a su hermano y de Furia, pero un segundo antes de que el hechizo lo golpeara, Ranma saltó, elevándose varios metros, casi hasta tocar el elevado cielo del salón.

Tatewaki, miraba con sorpresa y curiosidad, por lo que iba a hacer Ranma, quien está cayendo, justo en el lugar, en que está parado, Tatewaki. Un segundo antes de caer, Ranma, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Shishi Hokoudan!.- una bola de energía roja, salió de las manos de Ranma, impactando de lleno, sobre el cuerpo de Tatewaki, quien cayó rendido al suelo.

-¿Qué... fue... todo eso?.- preguntó, mientras seguía con la mirada, como Ranma, caía limpiamente, a unos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Eso?.- Ranma, se agachó, para quedar a la misma altura del rostro de Tatewaki.- ya te lo dije, mis habilidades.- sonrió con superioridad, luego con burla.- si piensas ganarle a padre, deberás mejorar.- se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.- Y MUCHO.- le hizo un gesto de adiós con la mano, y salió del salón.

-Maldito seas, Ranma.- dijo viendo hacia el lugar donde había salido, su despreciado hermano.- algún día me la pagarás.- se levantó con ira, miró de la misma manera al tablero.- ¡FURIA!.- aquel cilindro morado, salió con más fuerza y rapidez, aun que la vez anterior. El tablero se volvió rojo, pero unos instantes después, volvió a su color original.- ¡MALDITO SEAS, RANMA!.- gritó con furia, al notar que el chico, tenía razón. Debía practicar más.

ooooooo

-JAJAJAJAJAJA.- Ranma reía con burla, y superioridad, le gustaba saberse, más fuerte que el heredero directo, al trono de Sombras.

El chico, entró a su lujosa habitación, y sin dejar de reír dejó su capa negra sobre una silla.

-¿Se puede saber, qué te causa tanta gracia?.- preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Ranma se volteo con lentitud, y aunque continuaba teniendo su sonrisa de "ser el mejor", sus ojos reflejaron molestia, al ver a la persona que ocupaba su cama, invadiendo su espacio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Ukyo?.- se dirigió hacia el lecho.- sabes muy bien, que no me gusta que te metas, así en mi habitación.- le dijo muy molesto.

-Ranma, no te enojes.- le dijo, mientras gateaba, sensualmente, sobre la cama, dirigiéndose a él.- vine.- ella llegó hasta él, y lo tomó por el cuello.- para estar contigo.- ella le dijo sensualmente, al oído.

-Aún así, sabes que me molesta.- él se soltó del agarre de la mujer, luego se sentó en la cama, mientras comenzaba a sacarse sus zapatos.- ¿Qué esperas¡¡¡Vete!.- le ordenó, cuando sintió que ella, lo volvía a abrazar, y besaba su cuello.

-Ranma, sólo un momento.- ella se sentó encima de él, y comenzó a besarlo, el chico, no se resistió más.

Las caricias, aumentaron, mientras que las ropas, comenzaban a caer.

-Lamento interrumpir.- dijo una voz fría, desde la puerta del cuarto.

Ambos terminaron su juego. Ranma miró hacia la puerta, con aún Ukyo sobre él, notando a su hermana mayor, que lo miraba con frialdad.

-Ranma, es hora.- dijo ella, parada elegantemente, mirando con asco, a la mujer semidesnuda.- vamos.

-Sí.- Ranma, retiró con brusquedad a la mujer, mientras que comenzaba a vestirse de nuevo, pero sus ropas eran más elegantes, de un rojo sangre.

Él se dirigió al quicio de la puerta, miró a su hermana, quien le devolvió la mirada y ambos se alejaron del lugar, olvidándose de Ukyo, que aún permanecía tirada sobre la cama.

-"Ese chico, cada días más despreciable".- se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.- "Pero es mi mejor opción al trono".- ella termino de vestirse, y salió de la habitación.- "Además es un buen amante".- aquella sonrisa deseosa de poder, apareció en su rostro.

ooooo

Ranma, está apoyado en uno de los miles de pilares del salón imperial, está oculto en las sombras, no le gustan ese tipo de celebraciones, es más, no le gusta estar rodeado de gente, ya que a él sólo le importa él mismo, sólo él.

Observa con recelo, las alabanzas que le deban a Tatewaki, al recibir la inmortalidad. Notó como el Fundador Superior, Happosai, se levantaba de su asiento, en larga mesa, que compartían todos los Fundadores, los Emperadores, y Tatewaki. Cuando el anciano, aclaró su garganta, todo Sombras guardó silencio.

-Estamos reunidos, para celebrar, el paso a la Inmortalidad, del heredero mayor a Sombras.- ningún aplauso se escuchó, están prohibidos.- y con ello, el reto con su padre, para saber quien conducirá a Sombras, de ahora en adelante.- tanto como Takeshi y Tatewaki, se miraron con odio, aunque se tratara de padre e hijo.

-"Ilusos, él no es capaz de dirigir a Sombras".- pensó Ranma, sin quitar la vista de encima de su hermano mayor.- "Seré yo el gobernante de Sombras, yo solo".- y miró con desprecio a Nodoka.

El chico continuo observando como el anciano volvía a sentarse y como comenzaba el banquete, cosas que él mismo había saqueado, como tantas veces, del mundo mortal. Luego sintió como unas manos, rodeaban su cintura, y un aliento calentaba su frío cuello, el cual, se convirtió en voz.- Ranma, vámonos de aquí, para jugar un rato.- le dijo sensualmente Ukyo. Él no dijo nada, sólo se soltó del agarre y empezó a caminar para retirarse del lugar. Ella entendió y lo siguió.

-¿En qué piensas?.- le preguntó Ukyo, mientras se vestía, observando al chico, que aún está acostado, tapado hasta su cintura.

-En que Sombras, se arruinará si Tatewaki, le gana a padre.- le contestó con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

-Entonces.- ella se sentó junto a él.- ¿por qué no luchas primero con el Emperador?.- ahí Ranma, clavó su mirada en Ukyo, una mirada fría, calculadora.

-Eso es algo que no te importa.- él se levantó, y así desnudo, se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación, Ukyo lo siguió.

-Pero Ranma, ambos sabemos que tú eres mejor que tu hermano. Es algo seguro que ganarás. Además sé, que seremos...

-¿Seremos?.- la interrumpió, mirándola a los ojos, con ira.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estarás junto a mí?.- la encaró, mirándola con ira, tanta que la chica se sintió intimidada, retrocediendo a cada paso que él daba.

-Es que tú y yo... – e instintivamente miró hacia la cama. Ranma sonrió burlón.

-JAJAJAJAJA. Crees porque me acuesto contigo, serás mi compañera.- Ukyo asintió.- JAJAJAJAJAJA.- la chica lo miraba desconcertada.- eres muy tonta. No eres la única que ha pasado por aquí, y tampoco serás la última.- él se acercó a su ropero, sacó vestimentas y comenzó a ponerse su pantalón de seda esmeralda.- ¿Aún estás aquí?.- preguntó al ver que Ukyo no se movía del lugar.- que no entiendes¡¡¡¡Vete¡¡¡¡¡ya me aburrí de ti!.- le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la sacaba de su cuarto, con violencia.

Ukyo, tenía fija su mirada en la puerta, que Ranma había cerrado en su nariz. Lanzó un suspiro de derrota.

-"Debía de haberlo imaginado. Ranma es muy astuto".- comenzó a caminar.

Después de un minuto, su sonrisa sedienta de poder, volvió a aparecer.- "Aún esta Tatewaki, sólo hay que quitar del medio a la boba de Asuza... No todo esta perdido".- y la chica se perdió en la oscuridad.

oooo

El cielo azul está cubierto por unas pocas nubes, dando un relajado y lindo día domingo, al pueblo de Las Azucenas. Aprovechando aquel lindo día, la familia Tendo, se encuentra bajo la sombra de un árbol, disfrutando de una deliciosa comida.

Reían mientras engullían los alimentos. Se trata de una familia feliz, Soun sonrió ante esto, mirando con la misma felicidad, a su hija mayor, de tan sólo 3 años, a su hija menor, de un año de edad, luego a esa sonrisa de felicidad, lo acompaño el amor, al ver a la mujer a su lado, encontrándola más hermosa que nunca.

-Mami, papi.- el llamado de su pequeña Kazumi, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿qué pasa, hija?.- le preguntó, Kimiko.

-Nabiki y yo, queremos ir al lago.- dijo señalando el pequeño riachuelo, que se encontraba a unos pasos.

-Con mucho cuidado.- les recomendó, Soun.

-Sí papi.- dijeron al unísono, las pequeñas.

Los padres, observaron como sus hijas, llegaban al agua, tocándola con cuidado, y riendo felices.

-Tengo una familia maravillosa, soy tan afortunado.- pensó Soun en voz alta, llamando la atención de su esposa.- tengo tres maravillosas mujeres en mi vida.- dijo mirándola con amor.

-Soun.- susurró y se unieron en un tierno beso.

oooooo

Cologne, se encuentra frente a su espejo, observando, estudiando, los colores e imágenes que ahí se forman. De repente, el espejo, se llenó de una luz dorada, llenado no sólo el espejo, sino que también, la oscura y fría habitación de la anciana.

-Es hora.- dijo antes de desaparecer, en medio de esa brillante y cálida luz.

oooooo

El gran Salón imperial, está lleno de gente, esperando en silencio, al que el heredero menor al trono, reciba el tan ansiado, hechizo de la inmortalidad.

Ranma Kuno, hoy has cumplido veinte años, y es por eso que hoy llevaremos a cabo el hechizo, que dio nacimiento a nuestra raza. El hechizo que nos abrió las puertas a la sabiduría y al poder.- Happosai, sonrió con maldad.- Ranma, es hora.

El chico, que lleva atado su cabello, en una media coleta, dando un bello espectáculo, de su negra cabellera, cayendo libre, por sus hombros, vestido con una túnica azul grisáceo, de seda, se puso de pie, en medio de un circulo, en el cual, dentro de él, está lleno de aquellos dibujos, los mismos que se hallaban en la puerta.

Todos los Fundadores, rodearon al muchacho, y al mismo tiempo levantaron sus manos, dirigiéndolas a Ranma, con sus palmas hacia él.

-Las puertas del infierno, se abrieron un día y junto con ello.- decían al mismo tiempo, los Fundadores.- nos dieron la clave de la vida eterna. Es eso lo que le otorgamos a Ranma Kuno. Oscuridad, llena al joven otorgándole la inmortalidad.- a la vez que decían aquellas palabras, de las manos de los ancianos empezó a salir una luz azulina, que empezó a cubrir el cuerpo del chico, con una gran energía, tanto que el cabello de Ranma, se elevaba.- tú que una vez naciste, creciste, te desarrollaste, como el mejor de los Oscuros, tendrás el privilegio de no conocer a la muerte. Recibe a¡¡¡¡¡¡Inmortalidad!.- cuando terminaron de dar el hechizo, una bola de energía azul, se formó, encerrando a Ranma en ella, pasaron unos cinco minutos, donde la bola, se volvía más pequeña, hasta quedar del porte de una manzana, la cual quedó suspendida en la altura del pecho de Ranma, por unos instantes, luego con rapidez, atravesó el pecho del chico.

-¡AHHHHHHH!.- fue el gritó desgarrador, que salió de la garganta de Ranma, quien sintió como si corriera agua hirviendo por dentro de su cuerpo. Se sintió desfallecer, pero aun así, se mantuvo en pie, siendo admirado por todos.

oooooo

Ranma está sentado junto a los Fundadores, y a sus padres, así como estuvo hace dos años, Tatewaki, sin embargo, Ranma miraba con desprecio a los emperadores, esperando con ansias, el reto con su padre, y terminar el trabajo de Tatewaki, acabar con el emperador, para ser el regidor de Sombras, y no solo a él, sino también a su madre, para ser el único, emperador. Sus planes, fueron interrumpidos por la súbdita, llegada de la Fundadora Superior.

-Cologne, hasta que apareces.- dijo enojado, Happosai.- hemos tenido que hacer el hechizo, sin ti.

-Eso no importa ahora.- le respondió con la misma actitud enojada que Happosai.- es la hora.

-Con esa sencilla frase, Happosai abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

-¿estás segura?.- dijo poniéndose de pie, acercándose a la mujer.

-Absolutamente, es por eso que no he venido.- le dijo, cuando llegó a su lado.

-Todos los oscuros, miraba la escena sin entender.

-Será mejor, que nos vayamos de aquí.- Happosai, miró al resto de los Fundadores, hizo un gesto con su cabeza y todos desaparecieron.- Oscuros, la noche es de ustedes, hagan lo que se le plazca.- ordenó, en voz alta.- vamos.- le susurró a Cologne.

-Vamos, Nodoka, Takeshi y Ranma.- tanto como Kodashi, Tatewaki y el propio Ranma, se sorprendieron, que recurrieran a él, sin embargo, el chico se levantó de la silla, reuniéndose con los Fundadores y con los emperadores, al minuto desaparecieron.

-Algo raro ocurre, Tatewaki.- dijo Kodashi, sin dejar de mirar el punto donde habían desaparecido.

-Eso siempre lo he sospechado.- también mirando, aquel punto vacío.

ooooo

Aproximadamente hace veinte años.- comenzó a explicar, Cologne.- descubrí, que nuestra raza, esta a punto de extinguirse.- Ranma, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su mundo, del cual quería ser dueño, desaparecería.- pero no todo, está perdido, para eso es que te necesitamos Ranma.- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea.- dijo poniéndose de pie, y reverenciándose.

-Sabía que lo harías. Esto es lo que harás irás al mundo de los mortales...

-Sí mi señora, sólo hay un problema, no podemos estar bajo la luz del sol.- dijo con respeto.

-Nosotros no, pero tú sí. Eres mitad mortal.- agregó Cologne, con calma.

-¿mitad mortal?.- Ranma se sintió raro, al saber que no era un oscuro completo, pero de todas maneras, haría lo posible para salvar a Sombras.- entonces, podré estar en el sol.

-Así es muchacho.- agregó Happosai.- una vez que estés ahí deberás buscar una fuente de energía pura, la cual se presentará ante tus ojos.

-Entiendo, partiré enseguida.- se reverenció, para luego desaparecer del lugar.

-Nuestro destino esta corriendo.- dijo Cologne, a lo que el resto, sólo atino a asentir.

ooooo

-Soun.- Kimiko llamó a su esposo, luego de acostar a sus pequeñas hijas.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?.- le preguntó mientras la cobijaba en su pecho.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte.- Soun, notó, por el tono de voz de su mujer, que sería algo importante.

ooooo

Ranma, está guardando ropa, ya que según lo que le dijo Cologne, después, estaría mucho tiempo afuera, buscando aquella fuente de energía. Termino de guardar sus cosas, y se sentó en su cama, en posición de flor de loto, necesitaba meditar.

Cerró sus ojos, y de inmediato entró en trance.

ooooo

-Soun, amor.- pronto seremos cinco en casa.- le dijo ella sonriendo.

-Lo dices enserio.- le preguntó, ansioso.

-Absolutamente.- él la abrazo con fuerza, agradeciendo a los dioses, aquella bella bendición.

Aunque, Kimiko no pudo sentir, dentro se su vientre, el pequeño ser, empezaba rodearse de energía.

ooooo

Dentro de su trance, Ranma, empezó a sentir una cálida energía envolviendo. Una vez más, después de tanto tiempo, sentía aquella paz en su interior. El chico abrió sus ojos con rapidez, desvaneciendo aquella calidez.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?.

No pudo seguir pensando, ya que abrieron su puerta, apareciendo Nodoka en ella.

-Es hora, Ranma.- el chico asintió, y tomando su bolsa, salió de su habitación.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Notas: bien, otro capítulo más... sus RW, please!... bye, Akane Maxwell


	5. Comienzo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

ooo: cambio de escena.

**SERES DE LA OSCURIDAD**

_Por: Akane Maxwell_

Capítulo V: "Comienzo"

Ranma camina por las pocas sombras, que dan las pocas construcciones del pueblo, también por las de los árboles del lugar, ya que, aunque fuera mitad mortal, aún no podía acostumbrarse al sol, era tan brillante... tan quemante...

-Definitivamente, prefiero Sombras.- se dijo a sí mismo, haciendo una mueca de asco. El joven, miró alrededor, notando el bullicio, que era algo más que le molestaba, no estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero lo que sin duda, lo tenía desconcertado, son las expresiones en los rostros de los lugareños, expresiones que no entendía para nada.- este lugar es extraño.- se detuvo frente a una tienda, tenía hambre, eso sin dudarlo.- "tengo que saquear el lugar... pero es demasiada gente la que hay... y como me ordenaron, debo mantener el anonimato... ¡qué estupidez, no poder usar magia!".- Ranma no podía estar más fastidiado con la situación, pero si quería obtener el trono de Sombras, primero debía salvarla.

El chico se volteo con rapidez, debía ir al bosque para buscar un animal, para poder alimentarse, pero al girarse, choco con alguien provocando que un sin fin de frutas, rodaran por el suelo.

-¡por Kami¡qué desastre!.- dijo una mujer, mientras intentaba agacharse para recoger los alimentos.- joven.- le dijo a Ranma, mirándolo con sus ojos color marrón.- ¿me podría ayudar?.- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ranma la miró por unos segundos, comprobando la belleza de la mujer madura, para luego fijarse en el abultado vientre de la mujer.

-Nacerá dentro de poco.- le dijo, al ver como el chico no quitaba la vista de su vientre.

El joven no respondió, se limito a recoger los alimentos, volviéndolos a poner en la bolsa, luego de haber terminado se lo entrego a la mujer, que no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Gracias, fuiste muy amable.- la mujer se iba a volver, para retomar su camino, pero un dolor en su estomago, la hizo detenerse.- ¡auch!.- Ranma, se quedó mirándola, mas no hizo nada.- ¡AUCH¡El bebé no se queda quieto!.- la siguiente patada del bebé, hizo que la mujer perdiera el balance, afirmándose, por instinto de Ranma, quien por lo mismo, le tomo de la cintura, quedando su mano izquierda, en el vientre de la mujer. Fue ahí donde Ranma sintió una enorme calidez, recorriéndolo por dentro, tenía una sensación extraña y cuando comenzaba a disfrutarla, la mujer recobró el balance, separándose de Ranma, el cual perdió aquella conexión.- Joven, te he molestado demasiado.- ella no recibió respuesta.- deja compensarte con una cena.- ella mantenía aquella sonrisa, gesto que le estaba siendo agradable para Ranma, aunque no supiera de que se tratase.- ¿Qué te parece?.

-Voy de paso.- fue su fría respuesta, que helo la espina dorsal de la mujer.

-Bien, no te molesto más.- ella volvió a voltearse.- ¡oh¡Que distraída soy!.- dijo a la vez que se volteaba.- toma.- le dijo sonriendo, mientras le entregaba dos manzanas y una naranja, que el chico tomó sorprendido.- esto es para darte las gracias.- le volvió a sonreír, para luego irse definitivamente del lugar.

-"aquella sensación... ya la había sentido antes".- pensaba mientras veía a la mujer desaparecer.

Ranma limpio una manzana, en su camisa verde esmeralda. Y sin haber razón aparente, decidió quedarse en aquel lugar.

ooooo

-¡Kasumi¡Nabiki!.- al llamado de su madre, las pequeñas niñas salieron de la rustica casa, en busca de su madre.- hijas, ayúdenme.

-Sip.- dijo sonriente Kazumi, mientras tomaba una de las bolsas.- Nabiki¿no ayudarás a mamá?.- la pequeña, lanzó una mirada de reproche a su hermana menor.

-Claro. Lo haré por un centavo.

-¡Nabiki!.- le reprochó su hermana.- ¡es tu madre!

-Lo sé.- su madre la observaba divertida, su pequeña niña a veces se comportaba como un adulto.- pero, sabes que debemos tenerle algo nuevo a nuestro hermanita o hermanito.- ella guiñó un ojo.

-Uhmm, tienes razón... ¿mami?.- Kazumi, la miró como pidiéndole algo.

-Les daré un centavo a cada una.- les sonrió.

-¡SÍ!.- ambas saltaron de alegría, para luego tomar las bolsas de los brazos de su madre, y correr a la casa.

-Mis niñas están creciendo.- dijo con algo de melancolía en su voz.- pero viene otro en camino.- ella acaricio feliz su vientre.

No muy lejos de ahí, en la cima de un árbol, Ranma observa como la mujer entra a su casa, mientras que se lleva un gajo de naranja a su boca.

-Realmente, no sé que hago aquí... – mientras que masticaba la fruta, el joven, lentamente, apoyo su espalda en el tronco del árbol.

ooooo

Hace más de una hora que el Sol cubre los cielos del pueblo de Las Azucenas, mismo tiempo que Ranma está despierto, con un hambre feroz, es por eso que, sigilosamente, se acercó al gallinero de la casa, que ha estado observando, por días, como notó que los pueblerinos llamaban al cambio de la Luna por el Sol.

El muchacho se acercó hacia donde las gallinas empollaban, aún no decida si tomar la gallina o unos huevos. Aún estaba pensando que decisión tomar, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba hacia donde él estaba. Ranma llevó un mechón de su cabello, hacia atrás...

-Si yo le llevo huevos frescos a mamá, ella podrá hacerme algo rico.- la expresión de deleite, inundo el rostro de la pequeña Kazumi, mientras con cuidado sacaba unos huevos, sin notar la presencia de un cuervo que observa atento, cada uno de sus movimientos.

La niña, cuando notó que tenía suficientes huevos, salió del gallinero, bajo de la atenta mirada del cuervo, que se posó, sobre el suelo cubierto de paja, unos segundos después, donde antes, estaba el pájaro, ahora se encontraba Ranma, quien volvió a dejar un mechón de pelo en su espalda. Miró hacia la entrada del lugar.

-Cada vez que entro aquí, están por descubrirme. ¡Malditos mortales!.- los ojos del muchacho denotaban, las ganas que tenía éste de poder tomar un mortal y acabar con su vida, sin embargo, era algo que no podía o ¿no quería, el joven sacudió su cabeza, para sacar esa idea de ella. Observar aquel grupo de mortales lo estaban afectando.- debo irme de aquí.- al decir esto desapareció, dando lugar a un gato negro, que comenzó a correr, fuera de las posesiones de aquel grupo, pero a mitad de camino, se detuvo, y giró la cabeza felina, sus ojos, aunque gatunos, no perdían aquel color azul grisáceo, frío como la nieve, se quedaron un segundo mirando a aquella mujer, específicamente a su bulto en su vientre, Ranma volvió a girar su rostro, sin entender la razón porque miró con tal intensidad a aquella mujer, y volvió a correr, con dirección al bosque, que estaba frente a la propiedad Tendo.

ooooo

Ranma detuvo su carrera, cuando se encontró un claro, cerca de un lago. El felino lanzó un maulló, para luego ser reemplazado por un suspiro, que lanzó Ranma, una vez que se volvió a su figura humana. El chico se sentía satisfecho de sí mismo, era el único en Sombras, que era capaz de transformarse en el animal que él quisiese.

-"Sombras".- realmente no podía acostumbrarse a esta lugar, lleno de cosas que él no entendía.- bien hay que hacer esto habitable. Pero primero... – el chico sacó un pequeño costal, que colgaba de su cuello, y lo lanzó al suelo, el cual, al ser contacto con el suelo tomó el tamaño de un costal.- ya no es necesario que lleve mi ropa así.- Ranma comenzó a caminar en círculos, estudiando el terreno vacío que se halla en medio del bosque. Miró a su alrededor. Hizo un ademán de asentimiento con su cabeza. Se arremango las mangas, alzó sus manos hacia unos árboles, que circundaban el terreno baldío.- ¡arranque!.- los árboles, como si un gigante invisible los arrancara, salieron de la tierra, se mantuvieron suspendidos, al nivel que Ranma les indicaba, con sus manos.

Ranma mantuvo su mano izquierda alzada en el aire, manteniendo también los árboles, que eran más que una docena. Con su mano derecha, la cual puso recta, cortó el aire, pero no sólo el aire fue cortado por Ranma, sino que los árboles, que antes arrancó con su magia. Una vez realizado el corte, Ranma alzó sus manos, dirigiéndolas hacia el terreno vacío, donde las maderas cayeron con un sonido sordo. Ranma esperó a que el polvo, producto de la caída de las maderas en el suelo, cesara, para acercarse a ellas.

-¿Qué es lo que deseo?.- Ranma observó el montón de madera.- no será como el Palacio Real, pero no estará mal.- el chico se acercó a una madera y con su dedo índice, dibujo sobre ella, una vez que terminó el dibujo, éste brilló sobre ella.- ¡repetición!.- dijo, al mismo tiempo que pasaba la mano sobre el dibujo, que aún brillaba, y cuando termino de pasar su extremidad, el dibujo se desdoblo de la madera, pero quedó impreso en ella, el dibujo recorrió todas las maderas, dejando su marca en cada una de ellas, y una vez que las marcó a todas, volvió a su dibujo original. Ranma retrocedió unos metros, para luego decir.- ¡armado!.- las maderas se levantaron del suelo, y cada una comenzó a tomar una posición, proceso que se repitió por varios minutos. Al cabo de una hora, Ranma miraba complacido su trabajo: una casa de tres cuartos, un baño, un dormitorio, y una cocina, completaban la obra, se alzaba ante él.

El chico se giró hacia el lugar, donde había dejado su costal con ropa, le lanzó una mirada, y el costal se levanto del suelo, con su dedo índice lo llamó a su lado, pero cuando el costal llegó, lo mantuvo suspendido en el aire. Ranma comenzó a caminar, y el costal lo siguió, antes de llegar a la puerta, el muchacho hizo un ademán con su mano, y la puerta se abrió en el momento justo, en que él iba ha atravesarla. Siguió su recorrido hasta que llegó a su habitación, no era del mismo tamaño que tenía en palacio, pero le gustaba. Con su mano hizo el ademán de arrojar algo sobre su cama, donde el costal fue a parar.

oooooo

Kimiko está expectante a la llegada de su marido, sentía que él debía estar a su lado en esos momentos, algo en su interior le decía que su pequeño bebé llegaría al mundo está noche, y ella quería que su esposo estuviera a su lado, cuando eso ocurriera. Ella suspiró, realmente, no estaba tan segura, pero su instinto le decía que algo grande estaba por ocurrir.

-Mam... – la pequeña Nabiki, no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un grande bostezó salió de sus labios.

-Creo que es hora de ir a la cama.- dijo dulcemente la mujer a sus hijas, que estaban sentadas frente al fuego de la chimenea.

-Pero... no... esperaremos a... papá... – dijo entre bostezos Kazumi.

-No, ya es tarde, y deben descansar. Ya verán a su padre en la mañana.- agregó con rapidez al ver los rostros desilusionados en sus hijas.

-¿por qué tardará tanto?.- le preguntó Nabiki, mientras eran dirigidas por su madre a su dormitorio que compartía con su hermana.

-Seguramente, el señor Yukihiro debe estarles dando la paga.

-¡ah!... – restregó con sus pequeñas manitos sus ojos, signo de su cansancio.

-Buenas noches hijas.- dijo minutos después de haberlas acostado y besado en su frente, desde la puerta de la habitación de las pequeñas.

-Buenas noches mami.- dijeron al unísono las pequeñas.

-Con una sonrisa en los labios, Kimiko salió de la habitación. Minutos después la mujer se encuentra sentada sobre un sillón, cerca del fuego, que crepitaba alegre, terminado de tejer un chal rosa para su niña, ya que estaba segura que iba a tener a una niñita.

-Por favor pequeñita, espera que llegue papá.- dijo tocándose el vientre, mientras hacia muecas de dolor, al notar que las contracciones estaban empezando.

ooooo

Ranma está sentado en su mesa, observando la comida que había atrapado, minutos atrás y que con su magia, cocinó. Agarró una pierna del animal y la arrancó con brusquedad y con el mismo salvajismo, comenzó a devorarla.

oooooo

-Con esto podré comprarle algo de ropita a mi hijo que viene en camino.- dijo muy sonriente Soun, mientras contaba otra vez su dinero, para después guardarlo en su bolsillo, antes de abrir la puerta de su casa.- ¡ya estoy aqu... – la frase murió en su garganta al ver el estado de su esposa, la cual se agarraba con dolor su vientre, bajo ella había líquido. Su esposa había roto fuentes.

-Llama... a ... Mei-ling... ¡AHHH!

Soun no necesito más, y salió presuroso hacia la casa del vecino.

oooooo

Ranma está fuera de su rustica casa, sentado sobre una gran roca que está junto al lago, donde la Luna se refleja. Él estaba descansando después de su entrenamiento, más bien no era un descanso, sino que estaba meditando, tratando de localizar aquella fuente de calor que había sentido antes de partir de Sombras, y que últimamente tenía desde que llegó a este pueblo.

Es extraño, por lo que más que trato de buscar esa fuente no la puedo encontrar.- Ranma hastiado, lanzó una bola de aire hacia el lago, que hizo el efecto de una piedra, cuando golpea la superficie del agua.

oooooo

-¡AHHHHH! ... dónde... dónde están las niñas... ¡AHHHHH!

-Ellas están con mi hija, Shampoo. Por favor Kimiko, concéntrate en tu hijo que está por venir...

-Pensé que esto sería más fácil.- las dos mujeres miraron con cierto enojo, al escuchar las palabras de Soun.- lo digo como es el tercero.- dijo cada vez apagando la voz.

-¡PERO EL DOLOR ES EL MISMO¡¡¡AHHHH!.

-Vamos Kimiko, un esfuerzo más...

-¡AHHHH!.

Soun sintió que los huesos de su mano se rompían en mil pedazos, cuando su esposa la apretó con nervio, mientras que ella pujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Sigue así Kimiko¡muy bien!.

Luego que Mei-ling, dijera esas palabras de animo, la habitación se lleno con el llanto de un bebé.

ooooo

Ranma está lanzando su décima bola de aire al lago, cuando volvió a sentir aquella calidez invadir su cuerpo, salvo que está vez, fue más intensa aún, tanto que sentía que se quemaba por dentro.

-Quizás esto se trate de la "Luz".- Ranma negó con su cabeza.- no, la superior Cologne dijo que la Luz se presentaría ante mí, y que yo lo vería con mis propios ojos y no que la sentiría.- Ranma se puso de pie sobre la gran roca, mirando hacia la Luna.- de todas formas está fuente de energía es potente.- Ranma sonrió con maldad.- tiene que ser mía...

ooooo

-Es una linda niña.- Mei-ling, le pasó al bebé a Kimiko, que sonreía con felicidad, mucha felicidad.

-Es preciosa.- dijo Soun, viendo a los pequeños ojos marrones, que lo miraban con curiosidad.- tiene tus ojos.- dijo dulcemente, mientras acaricia con delicadeza, el rostro del bebé.

-Es muy linda. Ya sabes que nombre le pondremos.- le preguntó Kimiko a Soun, quien se encogió de hombros, pero sin dejar de ver a su pequeña hija.- ¿qué te parece, Akane?.- él miró a su esposa, y se acercó a besar sus labios, para luego decir.

-Es un nombre precioso, me encanta.

Ambos se quedaron absortos viendo a su hija que lanzaba un bostezo. Mei-ling, salió en silencio de la habitación, al minuto después, entraron con rapidez, las otras niñas del matrimonio Tendo, expectantes por ver al nuevo miembro de la familia.

-Mis niñas, ella es su hermana, Akane.- dijo mientras volteaba al bebé, para que las niñas pudieran verla.

-Es muy pequeña.- dijo Nabiki.

-Es linda, y sí, muy chiquita.- dijo Kazumi.

ooooo

Un cuervo vuela guiado por la sensación de calidez en su interior, que cada vez se volvía más fuerte, por esto el pájaro supo que estaba en buen camino. El cuervo comenzó a descender, cuando notó la fuente de esa calidez. Notó con sorpresa, que la energía provenía de la casa que dejó hace unos días.

El pájaro se posó sobre una silla que está frente a la ventana, clavó sus ojos fríos, azul grisáceo, en la escena que está ocurriendo en esos momentos: la mujer sostenía en sus brazos a un pequeño ser, algo que él supuso de que se trataba de un bebé, recordando algo que le contó Cologne, cuando él era un niño.

La mujer se veía... Ranma no podía explicarlo, pero notaba que el aura de ella estaba cálido (no tan cálido como lo que él sentía), algo que nunca había sentido en Sombras.

-"¿por qué ella se sentirá así?".- el cuervo pasó su mirada de Kimiko hasta el bebé, que jugaba con el cabello de la mujer. Tuvo que pestañar, para asimilar el golpe de calidez que lo lleno.- "¿qué es todo esto?".- volvió a fijar su mirada en el bebé, que está vez había dejado lo que estaba haciendo, para mirarlo directamente a él, quien sintió con más fuerza aún ese calor, que le abrasaba las entrañas, el cual aumentó más cuando ella le sonrió, una sonrisa que provoco un mareo en el cuervo, que aturdido por la situación, emprendió el vuelo hacia el bosque.

**CONTINUARA...**

Notas: bien, aquí les dejo este capítulo... ya las cosas comenzaron a tomar

forma¿no, Akane ya está aquí... ahora este fic se pondrá interesante... o

eso espero...

Sus RW... por fisssssssssssssss...

Ahora mi dedico a:

**Dark Ryoga: **me gusta que te guste mi historia ... y sip, está avanzada en otra parte, pero pretendo subir todos los capitulos aquí... el papel de Ryoga... te sorprenderas... y Akane, bueno... también... jejejeje...

**f-zelda: **muchas gracias!... sip pobre Genma... muere de entrada... jejejeje...

Saludos, **_Akane Maxwell_**


	6. La niña de ojos marrones y el lobo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

ooo: cambio de escena.

**SERES DE LA OSCURIDAD**

_Por: Akane Maxwell_

Capítulo VI: "La niña de ojos marrones y el lobo de ojos azul grisáceos".

Hace una hora que Ranma trata de concentrarse para volver a meditar, sin embargo, esto le resulta imposible, ya que el recuerdo de la niña y de la fuerte sensación que sintió al verla, lo tenía contrariado.

- "Es una energía muy poderosa. Nunca me había sentido así con alguien, además, es sólo un bebé".- Ranma se levantó de la roca y se adentro en el bosque, con dirección a su cabaña.- "esa energía tiene que ser mía o no será de nadie"

El medio mortal, con una sonrisa de maldad entró en su cabaña.

oooo

- Mamá¿por qué están chiquitita?.- una niña de no más de 1 años, observa a Akane, que está acostada en una cuna, fuera de la casa.

- Es que ella es un bebé.- le sonrió.- juega con la bebé, Shampoo, mientras que yo y Kimiko, preparamos algo de comer.- dijo sonriendo.

- Sí mami.- Mei-ling acaricio la cabeza de su hija y entró, en la casa de madera de los Tendo.

- Tienes que crecer pronto Akane, para que podamos ir a jugar al lago.- le dijo sonriendo, mientras le tomaba la mano a la bebé, que no dejaba de sonreír.- iré por un juguete, espérame aquí.- la pequeña Shampoo se alejo de la cuna de la bebé, y pasando por una abertura de la reja, se dirigió a su casa, que está al lado izquierdo de la casa Tendo.

En lo alto de una rama, un cuervo observa con maldad, al bebé que juega con una mariposa, que revolotea encima de ella. Al notar que la niña quedaba sola, el cuervo se lanzó en picada hacia la cuna, pero antes de llegar a ella, se transformo en hombre.

- Ahora, tu energía será mía.- Ranma se sonrió con malicia.

El joven se aseguró de que no había nadie alrededor, para acercarse al bebé, acercó su mano derecha a la niña, donde su dedo índice se alargó, hasta tomar la forma de una afilada daga.

- Succionaré tu energía pequeña.- Ranma levantó su mano para darle fuerza a su golpe mortal, pero sintió un mareo, por lo que tuvo que tomarse su rostro, por unos segundos.- pequeña escoria, no me molestarás más.- ahora más decidido y obviando el mareo, apuntó a la pequeña.

El ataque va directo al corazón de la pequeña Akane, pero nunca llegó.

- Pero, que demonios.- Ranma maldijo al ver que su ataque no había dado en el blanco.- Pero como es posible!.- dijo al notar la razón de que su ataque no diera en el blanco: Akane sostenía el dedo de Ranma, como si se tratara de un juguete.- ¡pequeña escoria¿¿cómo te atreves?.- la ira de Ranma iba en aumento, mostrando una cara llena de maldad, iba a golpear al bebé, pero Akane le sonreía con amplitud, cosa que por un momento hizo que sintiera aquel calor inundándolo.- "que rayos es esto!".- Ranma fijó su mirada en la casa.- "viene alguien" ¡Suéltame escoria!.- sin embargo, Akane aún lo mantenía sujeto, con su sonrisa en sus labios.- ¡hazlo!.- el joven sacudió su mano para librarse del agarre, pero este no cedía.- bien.- Ranma cerró sus ojos, al segundo después Akane tenía una pluma negra en su mano, no había rastros de Ranma.

- Akane! Mira traje una pelota!.- Shampoo se dirigió feliz hacia Akane, que aún sonreía.

oooo

Kimiko acaba de secar unos platos, por lo que ahora se está secando sus manos, cuando escucha las voces de sus hijas, que vienen del jardín. La mujer se queda escuchando y observando a través de la ventana.

- Vamos Akane. ¡Tú puedes!.- le dice Kazumi, a la pequeña que está afirmada en una banca, sonriendo.

- Akane, si no caminas tendrás que pagarme 10 centavos.- le dijo Nabiki en su oído, ya que se encuentre detrás de su hermana, para evitar una caída de ésta.

- Umi!.- llama Akane a su hermana mayor.- ven!

- No Akane, tú tienes que venir.

- Vamos hermanita. Te pagaré si lo haces.

Akane mira con detenimiento a Kazumi, después se gira para mirar a Nabiki, vuelve a mirar a Kazumi. La pequeña niña soltó su agarre del banco, lo que provoco que se tambaleara un poco, induciendo la preocupación en Kazumi y la alerta en Nabiki, sin embargo, Akane logró estabilizarse, sonriendo en amplitud.

- Bien Akane! Ahora ven acá.- dijo Kazumi abriendo sus brazos.

La niña empezó a moverse, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, que está emocionada. Akane dio un paso, luego otro, sus hermanas miraban emocionadas, al igual que su madre, pero al dar el tercer paso, Akane perdió el equilibrio, cayendo.

- ¡Akane!.- tanto como Nabiki y Kazumi corrieron en ayuda de su hermana menor, pero cuando estaban por llegar, Akane se ponía en pie, de todas formas Kazumi fue en su ayuda.

- Déjala, hija.- le dijo Kimiko desde la puerta de la casa.

- Pero mami.- dijo preocupada, la mayor de las Tendo.

- Es parte del aprendizaje.

Kazumi sólo le dirigió una mirada preocupada a su hermana, que ya estaba en pie, tratando de encontrar el equilibrio, una vez que lo hizo, intento dar pasos, con bastante éxito, pero la pequeña se caía cada tres o cuatro pasos, pero la pequeña lo volvía a intentar.

ooooo

- Es demasiado obstinada.

ooooo

- Lo hiciste, Akane, lo hiciste!.- Kazumi gritaba de alegría mientras sostenía a su hermana de la manos mientras saltaba.

- Umi, juguemos?.- preguntó la pequeña más interesada en el juego que en su nueva destreza aprendida.

- Bien hecho, hermanita.- Nabiki llegaba a la celebración, entusiasta, pero manteniéndose al margen.

- Biki, juguemos?.- le preguntó a su otra hermana.- ¡Mami!.- dijo feliz al ver a su mamá que se acercaba.- ¿por qué lloras?.- le preguntó al ver como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- Estás creciendo.- dijo abrazándola con fuerza, mientras que las lagrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas.

oooooo

- Tanto escándalo, porque la escoria aprendió a caminar.- el ave se giró en la rama y emprendió el vuelo.

ooooo

Kimiko y Mei-ling llevaron a sus hijas hacia el lago, aprovechando el día tan caluroso que hacia, además para celebrar el cumpleaños de la pequeña Akane, que ya cumplía 3 años.

- Es increíble lo rápido que crecen.- Kimiko observa a sus hijas, Nabiki tiene 4 años, Kazumi ya tiene 6.

- Ajá.- asintió observando a su pequeña hija de cabellos violetas, de 4 años, que juega feliz junto a Akane y sus hermanas.

- Mamá, podemos ir a bañarnos?.- preguntó Kazumi, mientras que el resto de las niñas esperaban expectantes.

- Sí, ya es hora.

- Yupiiiiiiii!.- las niñas se dirigieron feliz hacia el lago.

Kazumi juega con Nabiki con el agua, Akane y Shampoo juegan a que pueden nadar, todo esto a la orilla del lago. Las risas de las niñas no tardaron en oírse.

No muy lejos de ahí se encuentra un anfibio común de esos lugares, una rana, rana que pasaría desapercibida de no ser por su piel, que es de color negro.

- "si no hubiera hablado con Cologne, ya me habría ido de este lugar".- sus ojos amarillos fijos en la pequeña Akane.

**Flashback.**

Ranma esta sentado en las orillas del lago, en que su superficie se ve más negra de lo habitual, ya que no cuenta con la luz de la luna, ya que está noche hay luna nueva, noche escogida para hacer el hechizo que Ranma Kuno requería hacer.

Ranma está sentado en posición de loto, vestía una camisa negra de seda, al igual que sus pantalones, de igual color y material, estaba descalzo, su cabello está suelto, cubriendo hasta la mitad de su espalda como una cascada ondulada azabache, sus brazos los tenía cruzados en su pecho, a su lado estaban una serie de frascos, de distintos tamaños, todos con sustancias de distintos colores y brillos. Él tomó uno con una sustancia púrpura y estudiándola de cerca, le sacó la tapa.

- En esta noche de luna nueva, convoco a los servios de los demonios, para que pueda transmitir mi mensaje a 'Sombras'.- dijo mientras volteaba unas gotas del liquido en la superficie del agua.- Noche llena de oscuridad, que hará que mi mensaje sea trasmitido con facilidad.- dijo mientras volteaba gotas de un nuevo frasco, que contenía una sustancia verde, parecida al humo. Las sustancias se mezclaron formando un color azul, donde las aguas del lago se arremolinaban, sólo en el lugar en que Ranma realizó el conjuro.

- Es un gusto verte, Ranma.- dijo Cologne desde la superficie del lago.- nunca pensé que perfeccionarías esté hechizo.

- Fundadora.- Ranma inclinó su cabeza en señal de respecto.- la he llamado porque me siento confundido.

- ¿confundido?.

- Así es, he estado en este pueblo hace tres años. Cada vez que he intentado irme, algo me retiene aquí.

- Y se puede saber que es eso que te retiene.

- Es una energía poderosa. Muy poderosa. Viene de un mortal.- Ranma volvió a cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¿de un mortal? Es extraño que eso pase.

- Quiero hacerla mía, pero siempre hay algo que me lo impide.

- Un momento.- Cologne meditó unos segundos.

- Puede que pierda la oportunidad de obtener a 'Luz', por estar varado aquí.- continuo sin prestar atención en la Fundadora.

- Muchacho, creo que estás en el lugar indicado.- dijo clavando sus enormes ojos, en los fríos del joven.

- A qué se refiere.

- Según nuestros estudios, la 'Luz' se encuentra en el lugar en que una gran energía está cerca.

- Sí es así, entonces puede que este en lugar indicado.

- Sí, Ranma, puede que así sea. De todas formas recuerda que...

- La 'Luz' se presentará ante mí.- dijo completando la frase de Cologne.

- Así chico. No desesperes.

- No lo haré.

- Dependemos de ti, Ranma Kuno.

- Fundadora.- Ranma se inclinó en forma de respeto, cuando volvió a erguir su cabeza, Cologne ya no estaba.- que los cielos negros de esta noche, desaparezcan los indicios de este hechizo.- dijo pasando su mando derecha sobre la superficie del agua, una vez que pasó su mano por el circulo, ya no había rastro del conjuro.

Ranma guardo las botellas de pociones en un saco, el cual lo hizo desaparecer, para luego ponerse de pie. El viento jugo con su larga cabellera negra, mientras su rostro se trasforma en el rostro de un animal, específicamente de un pájaro, que sin importarle el viento, voló en sentido contrario a él, con dirección a la casa Tendo.

**Fin del Flashback.**

- "Sólo tengo que hacerme de ese poder".- pensó para luego croar.

ooooo

El atardecer ha empezado a cubrir los cielos con sus tonos anaranjados, provocando un lindo espectáculo digno de ver, sin embargo, para Ranma Kuno, eso era un atardecer más, sin importancia alguna, es más, se aburría de él. El chico está sentado sobre una roca, con una pierna sobre ella, y con la otra en el suelo, su brazo izquierdo sobre la pierna que tenía en la piedra y el otro brazo, sobre la pierna derecha, que está en el suelo. La mirada del joven está perdida en el horizonte, sumergido en la nada, sólo preocupándose de respirar.

- ¿Por qué estás tan triste?.

Lentamente Ranma, volteo su rostro hacia el origen de aquella voz que perturbo su 'paz', ocasionando un sobresalto en él, ya que a su lado, mirándolo con una sonrisa y con ternura, se encuentra la niña que ha vigilado toda la tarde, y bueno, la vida de ella.

- ¿qué?.- fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

- ¿por qué estás triste¿te duele el estomago?.- la niña lo miraba con ternura, al joven que tenía una mirada indescifrable.

- No molestes.- le dijo con frialdad.

La pequeña Akane, bajo su mirada, parecía triste. Ranma dejó de mirarla y volvió a concentrar su mirada en el horizonte, y sumergirse en la nada, cuando sintió una presión en la pierna que descansaba en suelo, que hizo que fijara su mirada en ella, encontrándose con un brillo marrón.

- Seguro que tienes hambre.- dijo sonriéndole.

Ranma se quedó mirándola, podría apoderarse de su energía en ese momento, pero aquel brillo en los ojos de la pequeña lo tenía hipnotizado.

- Toma.- dijo ofreciéndole un saquito rosa con un listón azul.

Ranma no podía despegar la mirada de la pequeña, quien le sonreía a más no poder.

- Son galletitas que mi mamá hizo por mi cumpleaños.- dijo con el saquito aún levantado en sus manos.

- Y, a dónde está tu mamá.- preguntó con algo de malicia en su voz.

- Ella está recogiendo las cosas con mis hermanas.- dijo sonriendo.- anda, tómalas, son ricas.- ella acercó más el saquito al chico.

Ranma agudizo su oído, no sentía paso alguno, era su oportunidad perfecta, sin embargo, esa dulzura en la pequeña lo desconcertaba, pero no podía dejarse llevar por eso, aquella energía tan poderosa debía ser de él.

De un movimiento rápido, tomó a la pequeña Akane, sujetándola por la cintura. Él sonreía con malicia, ella...

- A qué vamos a jugar.- dijo la niña, muy divertida.

- "Acaso, no conoce el miedo"

La miró, ella no perdía su sonrisa, pero él con su frialdad característica, la acercó a su rostro con la intención de apoderarse de la energía cálida de Akane.

- Tienes unos ojitos muy tristes.- dijo Akane, antes del que chico tocara su frente con la de él.

Ranma la observó por unos instantes, notando la mirada triste de Akane, viéndola por primera vez en su rostro, pero lo que hizo a continuación, lo sorprendió al máximo.

Akane levantó su manito izquierda, hacia el rostro duro de Ranma, para brindarle una suave caricia en su mejilla.

- No estés triste ¿sí?.- dijo ella mientras continuaba acariciándolo.

Ranma está estático, nunca había sentido aquel mar de... el mitad oscuro, no sabía el nombre de aquella sensación, sólo se quedó ahí, sintiendo como la pequeña mano de Akane lo acariciaba y observando la expresión triste de Akane, que sólo había visto en Cologne, cuando el era un pequeño niño.

**Flashback.**

- Fundadora Cologne!.- Ranma corría emocionado hacia la anciana.- he podido...

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la aparición de Ryoko en su camino, la mirada de la Fundadora era más fría de lo habitual.

- Que he te dicho Ranma, sobre esas expresiones.

- Es que están prohibidas.- dijo el niño apenado.

- Bien.- ella se elevo unos metros.- y esto es para que no se te olvide _truenos._

- AHHHHHHH... – fue el grito que salió de los labios de Ranma, al recibir los rayos que provenían del dedo índice de Ryoko.

- "poco a poco irán matando el mortal que hay en ti".- pensó Cologne, mientras su rostro se volvía triste.

Ranma miró esa expresión en la Fundadora superior, expresión que supo que se llama tristeza, como le contó la propia Cologne, en su habitación horas después del castigo. Cologne, una vez más le hizo prometer que no le contaría a nadie sobre aquella expresión, como le hizo prometer, meses atrás cuando la vio sonreír. Ranma lo prometió, al igual que se prometió no volver a recibir un castigo como ese, nunca más. Fue en ese momento en que Ranma dejó de ser mortal.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos y de paso interrumpir la caricia de Akane, que le estaba ocasionando sensaciones inexplicables.

- ¿ya estás bien?.- sus ojitos aún están tristes.

- Yo...

- Akane, amor, ya nos vamos!.- la voz de Kimiko silencio al chico.

Ranma, para no encontrarse con la mujer, dejó a la niña en el suelo.

- Ya voy, Mami!.- gritó dándole la espalda a Ranma.- yo debo ir... – Akane cortó su frase al notar que el chico ya no estaba, miró hacia la roca, donde la observa un gato negro.- ya se fue y no se llevo las galletas.- Akane suspiró, volviendo a su rostro la bella sonrisa que la caracteriza. Miró directamente al gato.- toma, espero que te gusten.- dijo mientras abría el saquito, dejándolo frente al felino.- espero que ese chico se mejore del estomago.

Sin decir más, la niña se volteo y corrió al encuentro, mientras que era observada por un gato.

oooooo

Ranma está sentado sobre la gran roca que está a la orilla del lago, la misma donde a pasado todos estos días, años, esperando que la 'Luz' se aparezca ante él. No se ha movido del pueblo, tal como se lo dijo la Fundadora Superior años atrás. Tampoco se ha movido de su cabaña, ya que desistió de apoderarse de la energía de esa pequeña mortal, porque no quería tenerla cerca y que desatara todas esas inexplicables sensaciones en él. Había decidido esperar a la 'Luz' en ese lugar, para evitar cualquier contacto con aquella niña de ojos marrones.

- Esa mortal tiene algo especial.

Ranma ya no la llamaba 'pequeña escoria', algo en su interior se lo impedía.

De un salto, el chico llegó a la orilla del lago, notando el resplandor de la luna llena en él. Decidió que era hora de ir de caza. Su cuerpo humano desapareció para dar paso a de un animal muy común de esos bosques.

oooooo

- Shampoo¿Dónde estás?.- Akane corría por el bosque buscando a su amiga.- vamos, Shampoo, esto no es gracioso.

La expresión de Akane reflejaba preocupación, puesto que, ya era de noche. La chica notaba que la luz de la luna se ocultaba en las frondosas ramas de los árboles, eso sólo podía significar que se estaba adentrando más al bosque.

- Eso me pasa por hacerle caso a Shampoo.

**Flashback.**

- Fue buena idea venir de picnic.- dijo la chica de trece años, de cabello púrpura.

- Claro que lo fue.- dijo recostándose en el pasto, observando que el sol, comenzaba a esconderse.- deberíamos volver. Quedan pocas horas de luz.- dijo sentándose de nuevo.

- Sip.- dijo Shampoo levantándose y guardando las cosas en su bolso. Akane hizo lo mismo.

- Démonos prisa, antes que se oscurezca más.- dijo Akane acercándose al camino de regreso.

- No, por ahí nos demoraremos el doble.

- Y por dónde quieres ir.

- Por ahí.- Shampoo, indico con su dedo hacia el espeso bosque.

- Estás loca, no traemos linternas.- dijo Akane, adentrándose en el camino de regreso.

- Eso es cierto, pero no las necesitaremos. Conozco un camino más corto. Además si tomamos ese camino, nos toparemos con la oscuridad total, y eso es siniestro.- puso cara de fantasma

- No te hagas la graciosa Shampoo.- la chica china, rió con ganas.- está bien. Pero démonos prisa.

Así ambas chicas se adentraron al espeso bosque 'Las Tinieblas', ya que de noche era espantoso, pero de día, era un espectáculo maravilloso.

**Fin del Flashback.**

- Sólo me voltee un minuto y ya la había perdido. Shampoo dónde estás?.- gritaba con desesperación en la voz.

Akane seguía corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas, preocupada por su amiga, que de su propia vida, ya que a unos metros detrás de ella, unos lobos la seguían en silencio, esperando para atacar.

ooooo

Un lobo camina tranquilo con su presa en su hocico, por entre los árboles, para evitar cualquier contacto con un animal, ya que no se sentía con los ánimos de enfrentarse a uno, por si quería a su presa.

Seguía con su camino, cuando sintió unos pasos apresurados en la vía libre de árboles, justo en el lado izquierdo por donde él iba. Se detuvo, esperando que notaran el olor a muerte que lo rodeaba, listo para defender su comida, pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar que él no había sido descubierto, sino que estaban persiguiendo a una humana, que corría indiferente a sus atacantes.

Se preguntó por qué la perseguían, cuando el olor a carne asada llegó a su nariz.

Esperó a que pasarán todos los atacantes para seguir con su camino.

oooooo

Akane seguía corriendo, desesperada por encontrar a Shampoo.

- "y si está herida... si no se puede mover... ".- imágenes de su amiga herida, rodeada de animales carnívoros, hicieron que su angustia creciera más.

Corrió con más fuerza aún, pero la rama de un árbol, que se enganchó en su chaleco blanco, la detuvo, provocando que se cayera.

- auch! Como dolió.

Con prisa se puso de pie, momento en el cual notó a unos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

- "Oh no".- Akane, con cuidado se libero del agarre de la rama para no provocar la reacción de los lobos, que la acosaban, si ella sabía muy bien que eran, había acompañado muchas veces a su padre a cazar, podía defenderse bien, pero.- "me hace falta un arma"

La chica miró a su alrededor buscando la vía de escape más segura, pero todo estaba cerrado por árboles.

- "Lo tengo".

Tratando de mantener su sangre fría, se descolgó, con lentitud, el bolso que colgaba a su lado derecho, y con la misma lentitud lo tomó con sus manos.

- "tengan esto, lobitos".- con fuerza arrojó el bolso, hacia donde aguardaban los lobos, que saltaron al ver el paquete, en su búsqueda.

Akane sonrió complacida, y tomando el camino que estaba atrás de ella, comenzó a correr, sintiéndose a salvo.

Uno de los lobos encontró que el bolso no era suficiente, por lo que con rapidez salió tras la chica, el resto de la manada salió tras él.

ooooo

El lobo observó como la chica se libraba de los animales de su especie, sin duda un buen movimiento, por parte de la chica que le parecía conocida. Iba a continuar su camino al notar que sus 'compañeros' se dejaron engañar, pero se detuvo al notar que comenzaban a seguir a la muchacha, que huyo confiada.

- "puede que esto se ponga interesante".

Comenzó a correr, pero preocupándose de pasar desapercibido.

oooooo

Akane corría desesperada, había notado que los lobos la perseguían, ya que estos comenzaron a ladrar en forma de amenaza. Debía escapar de ahí, pero no sabía como, por lo que sólo se limitaba a correr.

Llegó a un claro, Akane miró hacia atrás notando que tenía un poco de distancia, por lo que tomó una gruesa rama que está en el suelo.

El ladrido de un lobo, provocó que Akane corriera, encontrándose con una pared de tierra.

- "que mala suerte".- pensó con ironía mientras se volteaba para enfrentar a los cinco lobos que la rodeaban.- estoy lista... espero no morir así... – Akane apretó con sus dos manos la rama, mientras los lobos se acercan con lentitud.

ooooo

- "No vivirá".- está sentado en su trasero, con sus patas delanteras rígidas al frente, sus patas traseras, dobladas. Su presa aún en su hocico.

ooooo

Akane siempre había mostrado su valentía, en diversas situaciones, había salvado a muchos niños de morir ahogados, había separados a muchos animales de ganado cuando peleaban a muerte, podía domar al caballo más salvaje, había curado a muchos heridos por mordidas, podía enfrentarse a cualquier peligro, así es ella, siempre lista para ayudar sin importar el cómo y más si se trataba de una vida, y como en este caso, se trataba de la suya, estaba lista para lo que fuera, pero igual tenía miedo, enfrentarse a una manada hambrienta, era algo que nunca había pensado hacer.

El lobo que parecía ser el jefe, hizo unos movimientos con su cabeza, siendo entendido por los otros animales, fue así, como dos de ellos, se abalanzaron hacia la chica.

Akane se lanzó hacia el que venía primero, dándole un duro golpe en el cuello, provocando la caída del animal. La chica se volteo en el momento en que el otro animal se abalanzaba a ella, Akane se agachó y con el inicio de la de la rama, le pego en el estomago, provocando, también, la caída del lobo.

Al parecer, los ataques de la chica a sus lobos, no le gusto en absoluto al jefe de la manada, puesto que él mismo se abalanzó contra la chica, los otros dos, le siguieron.

ooooo

- "esto hasta aquí no más llega".- iba a emprender el camino de regreso, cuando.

ooooo

Akane miró con terror, como los otros lobos se abalanzaba hacia ella, y como, para su más mala suerte, los que había tumbado, volvían a ponerse de pie, o sea, tenía a los cincos lobos, listos para atacarla. Akane se aferró más a la rama.

Los cinco lobos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, para así no darle ninguna posibilidad a Akane, que a pesar de estar presa del miedo, adopto una posición de combate.

La chica vio como los lobos se acercaban, y optó por un movimiento circular a la rama, ya que así podía dar más golpes, y dar la apariencia de un escudo, y vaya que lo logro, puesto que los lobos no podían acercarse a la chica, por más que lo intentarán. Akane sonrió complacida y con algo de alivio, pero esto no duró mucho, ya que un lobo pudo morder la rama y sujetarse con fuerza de ella, para que la chica no pudiera utilizarla, por lo que Akane tuvo que votar su improvisada arma.

- Dios, creo que llegue hasta aquí... – lanzó un suspiro, mientras que una lagrima corría por su mejilla.- mamá, papá, Kazumi, Nabiki, Shampoo...- susurró.

ooooo

El lobo observa atónito como una energía que él conocía muy bien, comenzaba a rodear a la chica que estaba de pie con su cabeza gacha, esperando por el ataque final, notando como la energía se despedía junto con la chica.

- "No puede ser! Es ella!".- el lobo se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir de su escondite, pero lo que ocurrió lo dejó sorprendido.

ooooooo

- No importa que salga lastimada.- comenzó a decir, aún con su cabeza gacha.- pero no pienso dejar mi vida en este bosque!.- dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza, para luego correr, por un pequeño espacio que había entre dos lobos, sin duda, ellos podrían saltar y morderla, pero Akane era veloz, y era momento de utilizarla.

La chica pasó entre los lobos, momento en que estos saltaron, provocando una herida en el brazo derecho de Akane y también en su pierna izquierda, a pesar del dolor que sintió, Akane corrió con todas sus fuerzas, por entre los árboles, con los lobos siguiéndole de cerca el paso.

No sabía por donde iba, lo importante era despistar a los lobos. Sentía como la cálida sangre corría por su brazo y pierna, pero aquello era insignificante con el hecho de perder la vida. En unos minutos comenzó a sentir que ya no estaba siendo perseguida puesto que no sentía los pasos, su respiración se hacia más pesada, quizás debía tomar un descanso. No, aquello no era factible, siguió corriendo, cuando de repente, Akane comió tierra, ya que estaba en el suelo, sintiendo una enorme presión en su espalda, un lobo se hallaba en ella, listo para morderle la yugular. Akane cerró sus ojos, esperando lo peor.

ooooo

Una presa muy difícil, por cierto, pero se habían divertido mucho persiguiéndola, así los humanos aprenderían a respetar su territorio. Está listo para morderle el cuello, cuando fue sacado de la espalda de la humana, por una fuerza indescriptible.

oooooo

No sabía porque lo había hecho, sólo sabía que se encuentra frente al jefe de la manada, mostrándole sus colmillos y que el jefe hacía lo mismo.

De improviso vio como el jefe se lanzaba hacia él.

Se preparó para el ataque. Después de todo, un combate no le haría mal.

oooooo

Akane se volteo con rapidez, para ver quien la había salvado de la muerte segura, y cual fue su sorpresa al notar que se trataba de otro lobo, un lobo negro como la noche, que le mostraba sus blancos colmillos al otro lobo.

- "Seguramente se trata de la manada rival".- pensó mientras se ponía de pie, justo en el momento en que el lobo blanco grisáceo, se abalanzaba hacia su salvador.

ooooo

Se libró una cruenta batalla, donde los mordiscos no daban tregua, el lobo negro, había sido herido en una pata, mientras que le blanco grisáceo fue herido en su oreja izquierda.

El lobo negro, tenía al otro bajo su merced, ya que tras un mordisco en su cuello, lo tenía doblegado. Se podía ver la sangre, correr por el hocico del lobo negro.

- ay! Dios!.- Akane observó con pavor como el resto de la manada se hacia presente, todos mostrando sus colmillos.

El lobo negro, sin soltar al otro, se acercó hacia los lobos, que mostraron ira, pero de todas formas se mantuvieron al margen, ya que ese lobo tenía doblegado a su jefe, por lo que ellos no tendrían mayores oportunidades con él.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, soltó al lobo blanco grisáceo, el cual se tambaleo un poco antes de recuperar el equilibrio. El lobo negro se quedó observando como el jefe volvía a su manada con la cabeza gacha, pasando a través de ella, con dirección al norte, el resto lo siguió de la misma forma. El lobo negro se quedó ahí hasta que desapareció la manada, cuando sintió que estaba siendo tomado, volteo su rostro, para encontrarse con unos marrones que lo miraban con agradecimiento.

- Gracias lobito, me salvaste.- dijo recostando su cabeza en el lomo del animal.

Sí, la había salvado, pero no sabía porque. Sintió como ella acariciaba su piel negra, ocasionando un temblor y un mar de cosas, que sólo sintió una vez, con la misma niña de ojos marrones, salvo que hace mucho tiempo atrás.

- Estás herido.- dijo frente a él.

- "¿cómo llego ahí?.- se preguntó, al verla con su rostro de preocupación, que le hacia doler, como si de una herida se tratará.- "¿no estaba en mi espalda?".- se preguntaba, olvidando que había cerrado sus ojos, cuando la niña comenzó a acariciarlo.

- No te preocupes, esto no dolerá.- Akane tomó su falda de color gris, para acercársela a su boca, y así sacar un trozo de tela. Ella sonrió.- ven acá.- tomando al lobo de sus patas trató de acercarlo a ella, pero el animal era muy grande, por lo que optó con acercarse ella a él.- bien, tendré que apretarlo para que deje de sangrar.

Tomando la pata herida del lobo, comenzó a vendar la herida hasta que notó que el vendaje estaba bien puesto.

- Espero que no te moleste al caminar.- dijo sonriendo, pero no duro mucho, ya que una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro.- auch!.- Akane se llevó su mano a su brazo, para luego pasarlo a su pierna.

El rostro de Akane pasó del dolor a la sorpresa al notar como el lobo se acerca a su falda y la muerde.

- ¿Quieres que corte un trozo¿tienes otra herida?.

El lobo con su nariz indico la herida en la pierna de la chica.

- Eres bastante listo.- Akane sonrió y comenzó a vendarse. Cuando hubo terminada, miró hacia el cielo, las estrellas brillaban en él.- es demasiado tarde.- Akane bajó la mirada.- no sé si aguantaré la noche.- ella miró a sus piernas, el lobo, con su hocico en ellas, la miraba con unos ojos azul grisáceos, tristes.- me acompañarás.- el lobo se acomodó en sus piernas. Akane sonrió, apoyándose en el árbol.

oooooo

Se había preocupado por su pata herida, antes de preocuparse de las suyas, y además las había olvidado, al parecer él era el centro de su preocupación. Si bien es cierto, él la había salvado de los lobos, pero ella puedo huir, dejándolo ahí herido, solo... de repente la soledad ya no le llenaba, tenía una especie de vacío, que él sólo llenaba con sexo, practicas de hechizos y de combate. Ahí recostado en las piernas de ella, sentía que ese vacío se llenaba y más cuando empezó a sentir la caricia de sus suaves manos en su lomo... estaba agotado como para luchar contra ese mar de cosas que se suscitaban dentro de él... la energía cálida de ella, era traspasada a él a través de sus caricias, sintiendo lo mismo que sentía en sus meditaciones, tuvo un leve mareo, que fue aminorándose a medida que ella continuaba con las suaves caricias... él se estaba acostumbrando a este sentimiento humano de gratitud y cariño hacia el resto, aunque el no supiera de que se tratase, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, esto no estaba permitido en 'Sombras'. Por primera vez se sintió pleno de haber dejado 'su hogar'... sus ojos fueron cerrándose...

ooooo

- ¡Aquí está!.

Esa voz le era familiar, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse unos violeta que la miraban con preocupación.

- ¿Shampoo¿estás bien?.- preguntó al notar en seguida a su amiga.

- Claro que estoy bien. Lo importante aquí es saber si tú lo estás.- dijo mientras le tomaba el hombro.

- Lo estoy, sólo me duele un poco.

- ¿qué?.- dijo examinándola con rapidez, notando los improvisados vendajes.- pero, Akane¿¿¿qué te sucedió?.- la miraba con preocupación.

- Nada importante.- al ver la mirada severa en su amiga, tuvo que contar.- peleé con unos lobos y...

- ¿Lobos? Estás loca de remate, Akane, pudiste haber muerto.

- Sí, pero...

- Nada de peros, es hora de volver a casa.- Shampoo se puso de pie, y le dio la espalda a Akane, buscando algo, momento en que Akane aprovechó para ver su regazo.

- "no está... debe haberse ido temprano".- puso su mano en el suelo para ponerse de pie, cuando notó un par de manzanas a su lado, las tomó mientras veía alrededor.- muchas gracias lobito.- susurró.

- Hasta que apareces.- dijo molesta la chica de cabellos púrpuras, a un muchacho de cabellos castaños de no más de 16 años, que se veía preocupado.- Vamos Shinnosuke, toma a Akane y volvamos a casa, debemos curar sus heridas.

- Sí.- el chico pasó entre la chica que lo miraba para agacharse donde Akane, buscaba por los alrededores.- me alegro que estés bien Akane.- dijo sonriendo, para luego tomar a la chica sin previo aviso.

- Ay! Me asustaste.

- Disculpa Akane.

- Date prisa Shinnosuke.

- Sí, Shampoo.- dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Akane tenía fuertemente agarrada las frutas, sin dejar de buscar por los alrededores.

ooooo

En lo alto de una rama, un joven mira como se llevan a la chica de ojos marrones, la misma que lo tiene tan confundido, la misma que lo acompaño la noche anterior, la misma que lo tenía...

- Esto es extraño...

Cayó limpiamente al suelo, sin dejar de mirar el lugar por donde desapareció la niña de ojos marrones. Se corrió un mechón de cabello, para luego trasformarse en un hermoso lobo negro, cuyos ojos eran de un color mar... con un poco de brillo en ellos, por primera vez...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_Notas: nuevo capítulo! RW! please!_


	7. Sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

: cambio de escena.

**SERES DE LA OSCURIDAD**

_Por: Akane Maxwell._

Capítulo VII: 'Sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas'.

Está acostado en el suelo, con su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, observando, con sus fríos ojos azules grisáceos, el camino por donde, cada mañana, desde que peleo con aquel jefe de lobos, la niña venía a dejarle algo de comida.

Vio hacia el cielo, si bien es cierto, él no quiso verla más, pero una fuerza extraña le hizo aparecer en su camino, cuando ella lo buscaba por primera vez, sólo para ver esa expresión en su rostro, esa sonrisa, que le hacia actuar de esa forma tan humana. Se asqueo con su propio pensamiento, pero olvido esa sensación al ver a la niña, que ya no es tan niña, ya que como ella misma le dijo un día, en que ella parecía brillar junto con el sol, que acababa de cumplir 16 años.

Se levantó con prisa, al verla llegar con la misma sonrisa de siempre, no, esta vez era mucho más grande, más llena de vida, le extrañó esa actitud en ella, la conocía bien, no por nada la ha estado vigilando cada día de su vida, por lo tanto, supuso que algo importante iba a pasar hoy.

- Aquí estás.- se agachó frente al lobo, acariciando las orejas del mismo.- muy buenos días, precioso Sea.- le dijo mientras plantaba un beso en la frente del animal, quien cerró sus ojos al sentir el calor de los labios de la chica.

- "Cuando lo hizo por primera vez... ".- pensaba mientras veía como sacaba de su espalda un pequeño bolso.- "quise matarla, una mortal no me podía tocar... sin embargo, la sensación que sentí fue superior que cuando le ganaba a mi hermano Tatewaki".

- Hoy te traje, pan y leche.- le dijo mientras le servía leche, en un plato de greda y comenzó a despedazar el pan.- a papá le pagan hoy en el Fundo, así que mañana te traigo carne.- le sonrió.

Ranma la observó como ella se sentaba a su lado, para luego comenzar a acariciar su lomo. Él comenzó a beber la leche.

- ¿Sabes?.- el lobo clavó sus ojos azul grisáceos en ella. La chica no pudo dejar de preguntarse, si el lobo realmente le entendía.- hoy en la noche, en el Fundo de los Maxwell's, harán una fiesta para celebrar la buena cosecha.- le ofreció un pedazo de pan, que Ranma lo tomó de la cálida palma de la chica.- y aprovecharé la oportunidad para decirle a Shinnosuke, que estoy enamorada de él.

Sintió como si el pedazo de pan se quedaba pegado en su esófago¿Por qué le pasaba eso, cada vez que ella nombraba a ese mortal? Simuladamente bebió leche para pasar el pedazo de pan.

- Espero que de verdad me corresponda.- la chica lanzó un suspiro. Luego clavó sus ojos marrones en los azul grisáceos del animal.- según Ryoga, Shinnosuke sí siente algo por mí. Pero el buen Ryoga, siempre anda perdido. Pero realmente, espero que esta vez tenga razón.- le sonrió.

Ranma la contempló. No pudo evitar preguntarse, por qué los humanos hacen tanto problema para estar con alguien. Ponen esos sentimientos de por medio, que según le dijo Akane, era amor, para estar con una persona. Recordó como él, cuando quería estar con una mujer sólo se lo decía y listo. No entendía a los humanos, que recurrían al amor, para estar con alguien. "Mortales tontos".

- Hablando de Ryoga¿Te conté lo feliz que es con mi hermana Nabiki?.- dijo sonriéndole, mientras le servía más leche en el plato.- y qué decir de Nabiki, no puede estar sin su Ryoga.- suspiró.- ellos son felices, valió mi esfuerzo para juntarlos.

Otra razón para no entender a los mortales¿Tanto esfuerzo para decirle a una persona que quieres estar con ella? A los humanos les encanta complicarse la vida... No hallaba la hora de regresar a 'Sombras'... pero veía los ojos de Akane, y se arrepentía de ese pensamiento.

- ¡Por Kami!.- Ranma vio como Akane se levantaba de un brinco del suelo, para luego tomar con rapidez las cosas del suelo.- me tengo que ir, voy tarde para encontrarme con la Señora Maxwell.- iba a correr, pero se volteo para darle un beso en la frente.- nos vemos mañana Sea.- y sin decir más se alejó corriendo del claro, donde un pequeño río reflejaba el sol.

Espero a que la chica desapareciera por completo, para tomar su forma humana, luego cerró sus ojos.

Un pájaro negro, está posado en el lugar donde antes había un joven de veinte años, de ropas negras y mirada fría.

Echó a volar en la misma dirección que tomo Akane, como siempre hacia.

oooooo

Akane corre con todas sus fuerzas, aferrando con ímpetu el bolso que lleva en su espalda. Divisó el campo de sembradío del Fundo, echo una rápida mirada a los jóvenes que ahí estaban, sonrojándose al notar el torso desnudo, brillando por el sudor, de Shinnosuke. Sacudió su cabeza, debía apurarse, tomó más impulso.

- ¡AKANE!.- la chica frenó al escuchar su nombre, viendo a Ryoga, con una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¡OTRA VEZ TARDE!.

- ¡RYOGA!.- Akane lo miró furiosa, siempre le hacía lo mismo, él la llamaba para hacerla detener su carrera.

- Creo que mi hija trama algo.- dijo Soun desde la mesa bajo un árbol, donde sacaba cuentas, ya que por su experiencia, no es necesario que trabaje la tierra.

- No digas esas cosas, Soun.- un hombre de 26 años, se acercó, montado en caballo, a la mesa de Tendo.

- Señor Maxwell.- se iba a levantar, pero un gesto del hombre lo detuvo.

- Siguiendo con el tema.- Soun vio como su jefe, se llevó su larga trenza castaña a su espalda.- Akane es una buena niña.- tomó las riendas.- quizás ya tiene novio.

- ¿Novio? Eso sí que NO, tendrá que ser sobre mi cadáver.- Maxwell se rió por la cara de demonio que Soun ponía, le daba risa verlo así.

- Por favor, Tendo, no te sulfures. Iré a casa, a ver como sigue Ryoko. Mantén el orden.

- Sí, Señor.- Soun vio como su jefe se aleja del lugar, montado en su caballo Deathscythe, nombre que a Tendo no le gustaba para nada.- después de todo es americano.- Suspiró, continuo con su trabajo.

ooooo

Ranma vuela con rapidez, para no perder de vista a Akane, que cada día que pasa se vuelve más rápida, debe ser por esos extraños entrenamientos que hace cada día.

Ve como la chica, se apoya en la cerca de madera, para dar un salto, y seguir corriendo, rodeando la casa patronal. Ranma voló sobre ella, para llegar a ese árbol que daba flores rosas, y posarse en una rama, que podía ocultarlo. Desde ahí vio a la mujer, que le enseña a Akane cosas muy extrañas para él, pero no desconocidas. Observó como la mujer, amarraba su largo cabello rojizo en una coleta alta, con un listón azul. Vestía unas ropas, que él sólo había visto en un grupo de hombres, que cuando pasaban, los pueblerinos se hincaban ante ellos, mostrándoles respeto, esos hombres se hacían llamarse samuráis.

Notó como Akane llegaba al lugar, frenando con fuerza su carrera.

- Siento llegar tarde, Señora Maxwell.- dijo inclinándose, la mujer hizo lo mismo.

- No te preocupes Akane.- le dijo sonriendo.- es mejor que empecemos de inmediato. Quiero comprobar algo.

- ¿Ah?.

- Vamos Akane, ve a vestirte.

Ranma vio como Akane entraba a una pequeña cabaña, que está cerca del lugar, donde la mujer y la chica practicaban el tiro al blanco. Notó como la chica salió pasado un par de minutos, vestida con la misma vestimenta de la mujer, pero con el ahori color rojo, en vez de lila de la mujer. Akane, lleva en su espalda un carcaj, y en su mano lleva el arco.

- Bien Akane. Comienza.

Akane asintió y se dirigió hacia la línea de disparo. Se puso en posición, se concentró y comenzó a disparar, dando siempre en el blanco.

oooooo

La mujer se sentó bajo el Sakura, observando con detenimiento y con alegría la buena precisión de Akane. Tan concentrada está, que no notó cuando el hombre, bajo de su caballo, y se dirigió en silencio hacia ella, para abrazarla por detrás. La mujer no se sobresalto.

- ¿Cómo está la mujer más bella del Japón?.- preguntó para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Muy bien, después de recibir el beso, de su americano.- no despegó la vista de la muchacha que iba hacia el blanco para recuperar sus flechas.

- Aún me pregunto para qué le enseñaste el uso de armas y las artes marciales. No creo que llegue a necesitarlas.

- Es que para un kempoísta y Kendoka, le es importante pasar el arte a las nuevas generaciones.

- Pero, por qué no esperaste a que el pequeño Duo nazca.- le dijo tocando el pequeño, abultado, vientre de su mujer.

- Porque no pude esperar para pasar mis conocimientos, a una chica que tenía habilidad para ello.- le dijo sonriendo, para luego acariciar la mejilla del hombre.

- Si tú lo dices.

- Además, creo que su entrenamiento llegó a su fin.- Ryoko se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar al lugar donde Akane seguía practicando.

Duo se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, la abrió y busco con la vista, y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, grito.

- ¡Shampoo¡Por favor trae unos refrescos!.- le dijo a la muchacha, que limpiaba los suelos de la casa patronal.

- Sí, Señor Maxwell, enseguida.- la muchacha, dejó la escoba para ir hacia la cocina.

oooooo

Ranma observó toda la escena, sin llegarla a entender del todo. ¿Por qué ese hombre le tocó el vientre de la mujer¿Acaso había algo en él? Dejó de preocuparse de esa insignificancia, lo importante era la última frase que dijo Ryoko, el entrenamiento de Akane llegó a su fin. Recordó cuando su entrenamiento llegó a su fin, le dijeron que tenía que mantenerse siempre practicando sus hechizos, lo mismo le dijeron cuando ese extraño humo rojo se impregno en él.

Sacudió su cabeza, para emprender el vuelo, lejos del lugar... toda esa escena humana le hizo reaccionar...

ooooo

Llegó al lugar donde tenía su cabaña, la cual está escondida de los ojos de los mortales. Aterrizó en la orilla del lago, agitó sus alas, para luego pasar a tomar su forma humana.

Echó su cabello hacia su espalda, mientras limpiaba la tierra de sus ropas oscuras de seda.

Se miró en la calmada superficie del lago. Sus ojos lo estudiaron. Tenía el mismo rostro que cuando llegó hace 17 años atrás, siendo obvio, ya que él es inmortal, pero aún así podía ver algo extraño en él, no en su apariencia, sino en su expresión.

- ¿Qué me está pasando?.- se puso en cuclillas para mirarse mejor en el agua.- ¿Qué hace que el gran Ranma Kuno, actúe de una forma tan estúpida?.- arrugó su entrecejo, cuando unos ojos marrones se hicieron presente en su cabeza.- es extraño, por qué siempre tengo que pensar en ella. Sé que la sigo por su extraña energía poderosa... pero, por qué pienso en ella... – se levantó molesto, al sentir esas extrañas cosas en su interior.

Un humo negro comenzó a rodearlo, haciendo que su largo cabello ondeará en dirección al cielo, junto sus manos abiertas, a la altura de su pecho, donde todo el humo se concentro en ellas, llevó su tronco hacia atrás, y con un fuerte impulso, empujó el humo hacia la superficie del lago, lo que ocasionó que se formara una gran ola.

Realizó ese pequeño hechizo para tratar de calmarse. Fue en vano. Las sensaciones revoloteaban dentro de él como lo hacia la superficie, del antes tranquilo lago.

Vio como la superficie volvía a la calma.

- Será mejor que me dé un baño.- su voz sonó fría, como la mirada en sus ojos.

Comenzó por sacarse su camisa azul petróleo, descubriendo su bien formado torso, luego se saco sus pantalones, seguido de su ropa interior. Desnudo, camino hacia el lago, internándose lentamente en él. Sintió la fría agua mojarlo. Olvido todo. Se concentró en sí mismo, en el placer que le brindaba, preocuparse por él, hacer las cosas por él.

Se hundió en las profundidades del lago, comenzó a nadar. Nada le importaba, salvo él mismo.

ooooo

Está flotando sobre la superficie de agua, con sus brazos abiertos, en forma de cruz. Contemplando la luna llena que ilumina el bosque, y el lago, donde él se encuentra.

Se acordó de Sombras, de la luna que ilumina los días y las noches, como aprendió de los labios de Akane, a diferenciarlos. Debe asumir que seguir a la mortal le ha servido para entender algo de los mortales con los cuales convive, sin él quererlo. Se preguntó que es lo que estaría pasando en Sombras. Se preguntó si el caos ya había empezado. Le molestaba no haber encontrado a la Luz.

- Corrección es la Luz que debe encontrarme a mí.

Sintió unos pasos presurosos que se acercaban, lo que hizo que se levantará con velocidad. Cerró sus ojos, para elevarse en el aire. El agua corría del cuerpo desnudo de Ranma, quien dejó caer sus brazos a su costado.

- _Calidez air_.- susurró, mientras que un aire caliente, comenzó a subir de sus pies hacia su cabeza, secándolo en segundos. Abrió sus ojos, justo para ver como Akane corría, hasta derrumbarse en la orilla del río, su rostro está tapado por sus manos.- "¿Qué le pasa?" _Transparencia_.- el cuerpo de Ranma se volvió como el cielo estrellado. En silencio se acercó a la chica.

ooooo

Akane está llorando, sin importarle ensuciar su vestido nuevo con el barro de la orilla del lago. Lo único que le importaba era botar toda la pena que sentía en ese momento. Nunca pensó que encontraría algo así. Nunca lo pensó. Sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes. Se sentía vacía, desesperada.

Aún mantenía sus manos sobre su cara, por lo que no vio como un animal se acercaba a ella.

ooooo

Ranma llegó a la orilla del lago, a una distancia prudente donde la chica, estaba... no sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo... pero se acercó a ella, tomando su forma de lobo, porque sabía que ella le tenía confianza.

Cuando se acercó a ella, le puso una pata en una de las piernas de la chica. Vio como ella sacaba sus manos de su rostro, notando como de sus ojos corría agua, fue así como notó que el aura de Akane, más bien, su energía tenía una mínima expresión. La vio con detenimiento, no entendió lo que le pasaba.

- Eres tú, precioso Sea.- le dijo con tristeza, para empezar a acariciar el lomo del animal. De sus ojos seguían cayendo lagrimas.- te preguntaras, por qué estoy llorando.- le dijo para después pasar su mano por sus ojos, para quitar las lagrimas.

- "Así que se llama llorar. Extraño".

- Pues fue una situación... extraña, a parte de triste.- quiso sonreír, pero le resulto difícil.- te lo contaré.

**+Flashback+**

La fiesta localizada en la parte de atrás de la casa patronal, está en su pleno apogeo. Los trabajadores, junto con los patrones, celebran la buena cosecha que tuvieron esta temporada, comiendo grandes manjares y disfrutando de unos fríos y deliciosos vinos, hechos también en el Fundo de los Maxwell's.

Akane está sentada al lado de su madre, con su hermana Kazumi a su otro lado, frente a ella tenía a su otra hermana, Nabiki, junto con su novio Ryoga. Además de comer con lentitud, está pendiente de los movimientos de Shinnosuke, que come en silencio alejado del resto de los granjeros, concentrado en su propia comida.

- Es una gran fiesta¿No lo creen así?.- les preguntó entusiasta Shampoo mientras se sentaba al lado de Nabiki.

- Sí, muy buena.- le respondió Kazumi, para luego tomar una copa de vino.- me alegra que los señores Maxwell's te dieran la noche libre.

- En realidad fue al señor Maxwell, al que se le ocurrió la idea de que cada comensal se sirviera su propia comida. Creo que es algo que se práctica en América.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- ¡Mamá, Papá!. Si me disculpan.- la muchacha se levantó presurosa, para encontrar a sus progenitores.

Akane, está totalmente distraída, observando los movimientos monótonos de Shinnosuke, que no escucha la conversación que se planteaba en la larga mesa que albergaba a los granjeros y a los señores Maxwell's.

- Akane, hija¿Estás escuchando?.- le preguntó su madre, pasando su mano por los ojos de su hija menor.

- ¿Ah¿Qué pasa?.- les preguntó parpadeando repetidas veces.

- Es que con Ryoga estábamos anunciando que nos casaremos.- Nabiki, dijo agarrándose del brazo del chico, que ponía sus mejillas coloradas.

- ¿En serio¡¡Los felicito!.- dijo sonriendo con gran amplitud, la menor de las Tendo.

- ¡Gracias! Con P-chan estamos muy felices.- Nabiki plantó un beso en la mejilla del rojo muchacho.

- ¡Nabiki no me digas así! Me avergüenzas.

Akane mira sonriente como su hermana trata de que Ryoga la perdone, y como él se hace de rogar para recibir los mimos de ella. De repente se acordó de algo, rápidamente volteo su rostro en dirección en donde Shinnosuke comía, encontrando el puesto vacío. Lo busco con la mirada, nada, él no estaba.

- Él se metió entre los árboles. Donde está el viejo pozo.- le susurraron al oído. Akane giró la cabeza, para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Ryoko Maxwell.- ¿Lo están pasando bien?.- todos le asintieron contentos.- que esperas, ve.- le volvió a susurrar.- espero que sigan disfrutando de la fiesta.

Akane se levantó con una excusa, y se dirigió con rapidez hacia el lugar señalado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane detuvo su carrera cuando vio la silueta de Shinnosuke, que le daba la espalada, iluminada por los rayos de la luna. Ella se ruboriza por la imagen, ya que se veía muy atractivo. Respiró profundo, para darse el ánimo de ir a confesarle sus sentimientos. Dio un primer paso, pero se contuvo al ver la imagen que aparecía detrás de Shinnosuke, según su visión. Abrió sus ojos por completo, al reconocer la silueta de su mejor amiga.

- Shampoo.- susurró tapándose la boca con su mano derecha. No quería escuchar, pero las palabras llegaron a sus oídos.

- Shinnosuke, yo... – Shampoo lo volvió abrazar, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él.

- Shampoo, no sé si esto este bien.- dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

- Pero, tú me quieres. ¿Cierto?.- dijo viéndolo a los ojos. Ella temía la respuesta, porque le había costado sacar de la cabeza a la otra chica, que Shinnosuke nunca le quiso contar, que habitaba en ella.

- Claro.- ella volvió a esconder la cabeza en el pecho de él. Shinnosuke no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuándo fue que dejó de tener a Akane en su cabeza y en su corazón.

- Shinnosuke.- susurró sensual Shampoo, mientras se ponía de puntas, para darle un tierno beso en los labios del muchacho, que aceptó con gusto la caricia.

Akane sintió como las lagrimas caían por su rostro. Lentamente, comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, mirando la escena para confirmar que sus ojos no la engañaban. No, no la engañaban. Ellos se profesaban su amor con fervor, mientras que el corazón de ella se partía en mil pedazos.

Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, escapando del dolor. Fue hacia el pequeño lago, para lavar su pena.

**+Fin del Flashback+**

Ranma vio a la chica terminar con su relato, notando como el agua volvía a caer de sus ojos, de una manera descontrolada. Sin entender, el por qué está así. Acostó su cabeza en las piernas de ella.

- Es que duele tanto, tanto.- dijo topándose el rostro con sus manos, tratando de dejar de llorar. No obtenía mucho resultado, cuando sintió una calidez en su pierna, notando como Sea, lamía su pierna, mirándola con aquellos ojos azul grisáceos inexpresivos.- oh, no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.- le dijo sonriendo, limpiando sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha. Después se dedicó a acariciar la cabeza del lobo.- sólo tendré que acostumbrarme a verlos juntos.- suspiró, tomó al animal, cargándolo como un bebé, para ella recostarse sobre el suelo, y colocar al animal, en su cuerpo, poniendo la cara del mismo, en su pecho. Ella continuo acariciándolo.- creo que el buen Ryoga se equivoco.- sonrió con nostalgia.

Ranma sintió el olor de Akane, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Un olor cargado de... cómo llamarlo... triste, como ella lo dijo. Tanto cambio por no tener a una persona a su lado. Parecía que ella quería dejar de existir. En su posición, podía sentir que su corazón latía con lentitud, como sus defensas bajaban. Parpadeo. Vio como las lagrimas seguían cayendo, silenciosamente, por las mejillas de Akane. Notó que su color de piel, era más claro que el habitual, pero aún así, no dejaba de ser atractiva... interesante, para él. Se concentró en sus labios, viéndolos por primera vez, apetitosos, a pesar de estar secos. Notó como su cabeza subía con la respiración de Akane, dándose cuenta de donde está, cerca de los pechos de la chica. El hambre se despertó en él, haciéndole recordar que hace años que no tiene sexo. Sonrió interiormente. Ella está indefensa, con sus defensas bajas, y él esta sobre ella, en una posición que le acomoda mucho. Es cosa que él vuelva a su forma humana y listo. Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose para realizar el hechizo, cuando sintió que su cuerpo se elevaba. Abrió sus ojos para notar que Akane se había levantado, con él en sus brazos, para después dejarlo sobre el suelo.

- Iré por leña. Haré algo que sólo he escuchado en historias, pero quién sabe, a lo mejor da resultado.- le sonrió para ir en busca de leña. Ranma notó que ella ya no lloraba.

ooooo

Ranma observa como Akane aviva el fuego, que ella misma prendió, sin mucho esfuerzo, hace minutos atrás. Notó como las llamas se reflejaban en los ojos marrones de ella. Volvía a estar hipnotizado, como cada vez que la veía, o estaba cerca de ella.

Volvió a su cabeza la idea de violarla, ahora, encontrándola repugnante, tratando de ubicar la forma en que llegó a esa idea. Él no podría hacerlo con una mortal...

- Creo que ya está bien encendido.- la voz de la chica lo devolvió a la realidad.- lo que voy a hacer es algo que me contó Shampoo, es irónico¿no?.- ella sonrió con tristeza.- bueno, es algo que hacen los Oscuros.

Ranma la miró con sorpresa, es la primera vez que la escucha hablar de su raza. Él sabía que su raza era considerada algo así como un mito, pero que de todas formas se conocía en todo el Japón, así como todos sus habitantes les temían. Pero Ranma notó que Akane no les temía, ya que por su voz, se dio cuenta de ello.

- Las leyendas dicen, que los hombres y mujeres Oscuras, realizan este ritual para limpiar sus cuerpos después de haber venido al mundo... bueno a donde estamos tú y yo.- dijo mirando al lobo, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos.

Ranma ladeó su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo. ¿De dónde sacaron eso, los estúpidos mortales? Quiso reírse con ganas de la estupidez, que acababa de escuchar. Es cierto que a ellos, odiaban ir al mundo de los humanos, pero no tenían ningún ritual de limpieza. Pero Ranma olvido por completo sus ganas de reírse, al ver lo que Akane estaba haciendo, se concentró por enteró en ello.

Akane se había puesto de pie, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la orilla del lago, miró la luna, para luego quitarse sus sandalias, y dejarlas lejos del agua. Luego tomó el chaleco que cubría sus brazos, para sacárselo.

- Gracias a Kami-sama, que hace calor.- dijo mirando al animal, sonriéndole sin brillo en sus ojos, como siempre lo hace.

Ella llevó sus manos hacia los tirantes del vestido azul, bajándolos por sus hombros, mostrando el inicio de sus senos.

Ranma hipnotizado por los suaves movimientos de la chica, como si se tratasen de un baile de seducción, algo que está ajeno a los planes de la chica, ella sólo quiere quitarse esos ropajes. No despegó la vista de las manos de Akane, que ahora se dirigían a su espalda, para bajar el cierre del vestido.

Ranma se acercó más a la muchacha, para no perderse detalle de la piel descubierta por ella misma. Quiso estar frente a ella para ver lo que su espalda ocultaba.

El vestido de Akane cayó por completo, por lo que ella tuvo que medio agacharse para sacarse el vestido, y dejarlo encima de la roca, que había cerca.

El corazón de Ranma latió con rapidez al ver como los rayos de la luna iluminaban los pechos de la chica, que volvió a la orilla del río, quitándole la vista a Ranma.

Con lentitud se quitó la ropa interior, y con la misma lentitud, dirigió sus pasos hacia el lago, hasta que entró por completo en él, para luego sumergirse en el mismo.

Ranma se acercó a la orilla del lago, tratando de imaginar a Akane, nadando en el lago, así como él lo hizo tiempo atrás, tratando de aclarar todas esas sensaciones que tenía cuando está cerca de ella. Pensó que ella hacia lo mismo. Tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden para tratar de que ese hombre estuviera con ella. Ese pensamiento le molesto, él no quiere, no desea, que ella sea tocada por alguien que no sea él.

- "¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?".- se sintió extraño, y con el impulso de ir hasta la roca y aullar a la luna. Lo hizo, y cuando lanzó el aullido se sintió más aliviado, más sereno. Notó como Akane emergía del agua, revelando su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por las gotas de agua. Su sangre hirvió, como quería tomarla y hacerla suya en ese momento, y que ella le dijera que estaba enamorada de él.

Los ojos de Ranma brillaron con ira y confusión haciendo que él se fuera corriendo, huyendo de la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Akane.

oooooo

Está parado fuera de la casa Tendo, tratando de entender porque está ahí, después de lo que había cruzado por su mente, hace dos meses, en el lago, cuando vio la imagen que lo visita en sueños. Había jurado que no iba a estar cerca de esa muchacha que lo trastornaba tanto. Ya no era por su energía, que ahora podía sentir que volvía a estar llena de vitalidad, como cuando la vio, cuando era un bebé, sino que era por ella, todo lo que envolvía su persona lo volvía loco, antes era su forma de ser, esa forma tan extraña para tratar a la gente, inclusive a los animales. Lanzó un suspiro, si hasta había fingido su propia muerte, como Sea, para que ella lo dejara de buscar. Recordó como Akane, sintió una tristeza tan grande, como esa vez después de la fiesta, cuando vio su cuerpo mutilado. Él podía ver su reacción, ya que él había disfrazado un lobo como él, para poder tomar la forma de un pájaro, y así poder ver la reacción de Akane. Notó como ella le preparaba una tumba, como le escuchó decir, que él había sido un gran amigo, sin entender a lo que ella se refería. Vio como le llevaba flores, como le rezaba, y como visitaba su tumba cada mes.

No podía permitirse ser vulnerable, no estaba ahí para volverse loco por una mortal, estaba ahí para encontrar la Luz, que él sabía que estaba cerca.

No quería verla. No quería volver a sentir esas sensaciones extrañas, que lo perturbaban. Se volteó para saltar, a la rama de un árbol. Le gustaba estar en forma de gato, le resultaba más fácil trasladarse. Estaba a punto de saltar, cuando sintió una fuerte energía aparecer. Se volteó con rapidez, para ver a una muchacha, de largos cabellos lilas, salir de la casa del lado izquierdo de la casa Tendo, vestía una falda blanca, y un top de color violeta, que hacia juego con sus ojos, calza unas sandalias, también blancas, en sus manos lleva una canasta.

- "Esa muchacha, tiene una energía muy fuerte. Por qué no la había sentido antes".- los ojos azul grisáceos del gato, miran fijamente, como la chica, se dirigía a la salida, de su casa.- "creo que ella puede ser la Luz".- los ojos del animal tomaron un extraño brillo.

Tan concentrado está, que no notó cuando Akane salió de su casa, con su cálida sonrisa en sus labios, que se perdió cuando vio a la chica, que la miraba con sorpresa y alegría.

- ¡Akane!.- Shampoo, tomando con fuerza la canasta en sus manos, se dirigió hasta la cerca que dividía las propiedades.- ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía!.- vio como Akane se acercaba a la cerca, con una extraña expresión en su rostro.- como ahora ya no vas al Fundo.- la sonrisa en Shampoo no desaparecía.

Ranma dejó de mirar a la muchacha, cuando escuchó el nombre de Akane, concentrando su atención en la muchacha, que salía de su casa, vistiendo, un vestido de color rosa, llevando en sus manos un bolso de color negro, calzando sus sandalias blancas. Él notó como ella estaba más cambiada, podría decirse que en esos dos meses, había madurado.

- Es que mi entrenamiento ya terminó.- le respondió, viendo a su amiga, estudiándola, notando lo feliz que ella está. Lanzó un suspiro simulado con una tos. Sonrió, sí Shampoo era feliz, ella también lo sería.- tú también haz estado desaparecida.- dijo apoyándose en la cerca, notando que el sonrojo en las mejillas de Shampoo, aparecía

- Es que el trabajo en la casa se ha vuelto muy pesado. Con la venida del bebé de la Señora Maxwell.- la chica lanzó un suspiro.- el señor Maxwell está echo un histérico.

- Lo sé, Tofú me lo ha contado.- notó como Shampoo la miraba con picardía.- ¿Por qué esa mirada?.- le preguntó juntando sus cejas.

- Estás saliendo con el Dr.- dijo tocando la frente de Akane con su dedo índice.

A Ranma casi se le para el corazón. Ella ya tenía a otro mortal... ¿Por qué le molestaba aquello? En sombras él tenía miles de mujeres, y no le importaba que ellas tuvieran hombres, cuando se suponía que estaban con él. A Ranma Kuno, sólo le importaba el placer... pero¿Por qué le importaba lo que ella hacia?... Sacudió su cabeza, debía concentrarse en descubrir si esa chica es la Luz.

- JAJAJAJAJA.- Akane reía con muchas ganas, del comentario de su amiga, que la veía como si ella estuviera loca.- Tofú está saliendo con Kazumi, creo que pronto tendremos otra boda en la familia.- le dijo sonriendo.

- ¡Ah! Pero qué haces con el Dr.

- Como ya terminé mi entrenamiento, ahora me dedico a aprender el arte de la medicina.- dijo sonriendo.- para que existan dos médicos en el pueblo.

- Veo que estás muy entusiasmada. Me alegro.- le dijo sonriendo.- será mejor que me apure, sólo vine a buscar el almuerzo para mi Shinnosuke.- dijo sonriendo sonrojada.

- Y tú estás muy feliz, con tu noviazgo.- un rastro de sombra cubrió sus ojos, en forma fugaz.

- MUCHO.- Shampoo saltó entusiasta para abrazar de forma impulsiva a Akane.- cuídate mucho.- le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de separarse de Akane, y comenzar a caminar.- nos vemos.- se despidió de la chica con un gesto de su mano derecha.

Akane también se despidió de Shampoo, de la misma forma que lo hizo ella. Lanzó un suspiró antes de recuperar su sonrisa, y salir de su casa, cuando notó un gato negro que parecía verla con detenimiento.

- ¡Que lindo Neko!.- Akane se acercó al animal, que no se movió siquiera.- que bonito.- le sonrió para después acariciarles las orejas, sintió como el gatuno empezó a ronronear.- me tengo que ir.- dejó de acariciar al gato.- no te muevas.- dejó el bolso en el suelo, para sacar de él un saquito rosa. Ranma inmediatamente se acordó cuando Akane, de niña le dio unas galletas, envueltas en un saco similar. Vio como la chica abrió el saco.- son galletas, las hizo mi hermana mayor, espero que las disfrutes.- le sonrió.

Ranma observó hasta que Akane desapareció de su vista. Miró las galletas frente a él. Miró en la dirección que tomó Akane, miró nuevamente las galletas, luego miró hacia la dirección que tomó la chica de cabellos lilas, contraria a la tomada por la menor de las Tendo. Volvió a mirar el camino que tomó Akane. Se paró en sus cuatro patas. Comenzó a correr tras la chica que lo trastornaba, olvidando el hecho de que podía tener a la Luz al alcance de su mano.

ooooooo

Ranma no puede entender porque Akane no se va hacia esa casa, donde entra y salen mortales, todo el día, acompañando a un hombre, que tampoco pierde la sonrisa en su rostro. Se supone que ella todos los días va para ese lugar, es la rutina que lleva haciendo por una semana. Sí hace bastante tiempo, que él podía leer el tiempo mortal. Observar a Akane le brindó de varios conocimientos.

Se acomodó en la cerca, observando como muchas personas entraban y salían, llevando sillas, mesas, comida, flores. Muchas cosas, que él no sabía para que eran. Lamió su pata derecha, sin dejar de observar como los movimientos, dentro de la casa y en el patio de la casa Tendo continuaban.

Maulló, justo en el momento en que Akane salía de la casa, vistiendo unos pantalones, similar a los que usan los granjeros, de color caqui, usando una camiseta sin mangas negras, está descalza, y notó que está muy agitada.

- ¡Por Kami¡¡Por Kami¡¡Por Kami!.- decía mientras corría con rapidez, con dirección hacia el pueblo.- a papá se le olvido. ¡Por Kami!.- ella corría evitando a la gente, que la miraba con asombro. Ranma, sin dudarlo, la siguió, hasta que llegó hacia la sastrería. Akane recupero el aliento, antes de hablar.- ¡Señora Yui!.

- Ya voy.- una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de cabellos rubios, de ojos azules, de porte elegante, apareció en el mostrador.- ya me preguntaba cuando aparecería alguien de su familia.- le sonrió, llevando una bolsa en sus manos.- aquí tiene los vestidos. El de su hermana, su madre lo vino a buscar en la mañana.

- Sí, sólo faltaba el de Kazumi, y el mío.- Akane tomó la bolsa, le pagó a la señora, y salió corriendo de la tienda.- ¡Arigatou!.- grito antes de salir de la tienda.

Ranma la volvió a seguir sólo para verla regresar a su casa, mientras que la agitación aumentaba.

oooooo

A transcurrido casi media noche, pero los invitados a la boda de Nabiki y Ryoga, aún siguen festejando la unión de estos dos jóvenes, que más felices no podían verse, mientras bailaban su vigésimo baile.

La alegría podía respirarse en el aire, tanto es así, que Ranma se sentía mareado, por esas risas, felicidad, amor. Por respirar esa alegría. Él no está acostumbrado a esas expresiones. Él sólo veía expresiones lúgubres, sin expresar nada, no como lo hacían esas personas en la casa de Akane. Los besos que se daban los novios, sin que eso signifique que tienen que ir a la cama, como lo es en Sombras.

El mareo iba en aumento, tanto que Ranma, convertido en pájaro, cayó de la rama hacia el suelo. Quería volar, pero sus alas están pesadas. Cerró sus ojos para sentir el dolor cuando tocara el suelo, pero esto nunca ocurrió. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de Akane.

- Pobrecito. Debes de haber dado un paso en falso.- le dijo.- creo que te llevaré al gallinero.

- ¡Akane!.- Kazumi, se acercó corriendo a su hermana.- Nabiki lanzará el ramo. Vamos, quien sabe si lo atrapas.- le dijo tomándola por el brazo.

- Para qué, yo no tengo novio, tú deberías ir, a lo mejor lo usas en tu boda con Tofú.- vio como Kazumi se ponía nerviosa.

- Vamos Akane, nos seas aguafiestas.- le dijo tirándola del brazo.

- ¡Bueno! Voy enseguida.- Kazumi asintió feliz, y dejó en paz a su hermana menor, que concentró su mirada al pájaro que está en sus manos.- espero que la sacudida que me dio Kazumi no te afectara.- le dijo sonriéndole.- te dejaré... – dijo mientras caminaba e iba hacia la ventana de su casa.- es mejor que te quedes aquí. No hay mucho movimiento.- Akane deposito con cuidado al pájaro en el alféizar, para luego correr hacia donde había un grupo de chicas, entre ellas, la chica de cabellos lilas.

Ranma observó a la chica de cabellos lilas, sin dejar de olvidar el atuendo de Akane, recordándolo en su mente. La chica de cabellos cortos negros azulados, lleva puesto un vestido de color celeste, con un top apegado a su torso, sin tirantes, hasta su cintura, y de ahí el vestido se convertía en una falda holgada, hasta la altura de sus rodillas, lleva en sus pies unos zapatos de igual color, es un atuendo sencillo, como lo es la vida de los Tendo. Sin embargo, la fiesta fue regalada por los dueños del Fundo Maxwell.

- ¡Aiya¡¡Agarre el ramo!.- dijo saltando entusiasta en el puesto, Shampoo, agarrando con fuerza el ramo.

El grito de la chica llamó, nuevamente la atención de Ranma, haciendo que él se concentrara en ella, notando como esa energía poderosa se apoderaba de ella, mientras seguía saltando, hasta llegar donde un muchacho, saltando a sus brazos.

- ¿Crees que ahora será nuestro turno, Shinnosuke?.- le preguntó, sentándose sobre él, y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Eh... – dijo nervioso.

- Sigamos con el baile, jijijiji.- dijo Soun, con una copa en sus manos, visiblemente pasado de copas. La música volvió a sonar con fuerza.

Ranma notó como la energía de la chica de cabellos lilas, subía cuando ese muchacho, la besaba en los labios, como en el rostro, y como con un simple toque de parte de él, esa energía que él creía que era la Luz, crecía. Tan concentrado está, que no notó que Akane se sentaba en un tronco, que hacia de banca, que está al lado derecho de la puerta de la casa.

- Nunca pensé que el amor, podría poner tan feliz a las personas.- habló para ella misma.

Ranma escuchó la voz de Akane, preguntándose a que se refería con eso, del amor, y como eso podía hacer que la energía de aquella chica creciera tanto.

- A veces me pregunto, si yo hubiera sido capaz de hacer tan feliz a Shinnosuke.- lanzó un suspiro.

Ranma giró su cabeza, para ver a la chica, que tenía abrazada sus piernas, con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza en ellas.

Otra vez, no podía entender a esa chica. Nuevamente, ponía el bienestar de las otras personas, sobre el de ella misma. ¡Ella quería hacer feliz a ese tipo, sin importarle la felicidad de ella!

- Espero que sean muy felices.- dijo con sinceridad, asombrando más aun al mitad mortal.

Se volvió a concentrar en su misión, tratando de obviar el olor dulce que emanaba de Akane. Notó como la chica, que pensaba que era la Luz, se encuentra lejos del muchacho, hablando con unas chicas, ella tenía la sonrisa en su rostro, pero su energía está en una expresión parecida a cuando la descubrió, poderosa, pero no tanto como cuando está con el muchacho. Comprendió así, que esa muchacha, no podía ser la Luz, ya que su energía se hacia más poderosa al lado, de ese tal Shinnosuke.

Así, Ranma entendió, lo poderosa que es la energía del amor.

Sin más distracciones se dedicó a disfrutar del olor dulce de la chica que está a su lado.

oooooo

Han pasado casi dos años, desde que Ranma volvió a estar en cero en su misión, al comprobar que la chica de cabellos lilas, no era la tan preciada Luz.

Se había convertido en una rutina, pero Ranma una vez más está sobre la rama de aquel árbol, el mismo que está frente a la casa Tendo, observando con detenimiento la entrada de la misma, esperando ver una vez más, a la chica, que hace mucho tiempo lo tenía trastornado, pensando en cosas, que él nunca había pensado, sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado. Maulló, ya que está en forma de gato, siendo más fácil para él moverse con rapidez.

Se fijó en la posición del sol, notando que el astro ya está en la posición en que ella salía de casa, por lo que centró su mirada en la puerta, y en ese preciso instante, la chica salía de la vivienda, corriendo con la sonrisa, que a él le hacia sentir esas extrañas sensaciones.

oooooo

¿Por qué siempre salía tan apurada? Ni ella misma podía explicárselo, así que se olvido de la pregunta, tomó su bolso de la silla cercana a la puerta, y con rapidez se acercó a ella para tomar el pomo de la misma, la abrió, puso un pie fuera, cuando:

- ¡Akane, espera!.- una joven de 21 años de edad, se acerca corriendo desde la cocina, con una canasta en sus manos.

- ¿Qué pasa Kazumi?.- le dijo dando unos saltitos nerviosos.- sabes que me tengo que ir.- dijo más nerviosa aún.

- Es que hice unos panquecitos para Tofú.- le dijo sonriendo sonrojada.

- ¡Pero Kazumi¡¿Por qué no se lo entregas tú¡¡En tu cita!.- Akane está muy nerviosa.

- Anda, Akane, hazle ese favor a tu hermana.- le dijo su madre apareciendo desde la cocina, toda cubierta de harina, al parecer, Kazumi se ponía nerviosa al cocinar para su novio.

- Hermanita, llévaselos.- le dijo suplicante. Ante la expresión de su hermana mayor, Akane dejó de dar saltitos y miró a su hermana con dulzura.

- No te preocupes, yo se los entrego.- dijo alargando su mano libre para tomar la canasta que Kazumi le alcanzaba. Cuando la tomó, comenzó a dar saltitos nerviosos nuevamente.- pero¡¡Realmente me tengo que ir!.- dijo dándole un fugaz beso, a su madre y hermana. Antes de salir corriendo de su casa, con una expresión de felicidad plena por su hermana.

oooooo

El gato negro seguía con poca distancia a la chica, que le dedica a cada persona que veía, una sonrisa y un saludo, sin dejar de correr.

Vio como se detuvo en la misma casa de siempre, pero en vez de entrar con rapidez, se quedó mirando la puerta. Ranma, intrigado, saltó la cerca que circundaba la casa donde Akane permanecía mirando la puerta, notó como los hombros de la chica caían. Vio también que dejaba su bolso y el canasto en un tronco de 90 cms aproximadamente, que funcionaba de asiento, apoyando en una de las paredes de la casa.

Akane tomó un papel de la puerta, para después sentarse en el peldaño que da a la puerta.

- ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?.- dijo golpeándose la frente con su mano derecha. Volvió a leer la nota.- '_Hoy abriré más tarde el consultorio. Disculpen las molestias. Dr. Tofú' _Tofú no habló de otro cosa en toda la semana, y yo simplemente lo olvide.- lanzó un suspiro, para fijarse en el gato negro que parecía verla con detenimiento. Ella sonrió.- ¡Oh lindo gatito! Ven.- dijo parándose del peldaño y poniéndose en cuclillas, empezó a llamar al animal.

ooooooo

Ranma vio como Akane lo llamaba, no titubeo, ya está acostumbrado a ser mimado por ella. Estar cerca de ella, ver como se convertía en una bella mujer.

Parpadeo, dándose cuenta que no es necesario volver a tener contacto con ella, por lo que de un salto llegó al suelo, e iba a correr, pero...

- Ven gatito, no te haré daño.- ella le volvió a sonreír, la misma sonrisa de siempre, pero que para él, cada vez se volvía más intensa, le hacía tener sensaciones cada vez más fuertes, así como en esta ocasión. Lentamente, se acercó a la chica.- eso es precioso, ven aquí.- Akane tomó al gato, notando que tenía en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón una mancha blanca.- neko kawaii.- sonrió, para dejarlo en su regazo, en sus piernas desnudas, ya que lleva una falda corta, azul, y lleva también una blusa blanca. Ella comenzó a acariciar al gato.

Lo disfrutaba, cada vez que tocaba su piel, cada vez que sentía el tacto de Akane sobre él lo disfrutaba, sin embargo, cada vez era una experiencia nueva, por lo mismo, no podía dejar de preguntarse, como sería cuando él tocará la blanca piel de la chica. Se sentía en otro lugar, sentía una paz interior, una calidez, que sólo había sentido tiempo atrás, pero Ranma no lo recordaba.

Tan rápido como llegó a esa calidez, fue como se esfumó, ya que Akane había dejado de acariciarlo. Abrió sus ojos a pesar de que no se había dado cuenta de que los había cerrado, para notar como el hombre que siempre estaba en esa casa, enseñándole a Akane cosas parecidas a la magia, acompañado de otro hombre, que él no había visto hasta ahora. Pudo notar que el hombre, tenía unos veinte años de edad, tal como él.

- Akane, pensé que te había avisado, que hoy llegaba Mousse.- dijo señalado al joven a su lado.

- Soy Mu Tsu, como lo dijo Tofú, mucho gusto.- le dijo sonriendo, y ofreciéndole su mano, que Akane tomó dudosa.- a veces olvido que no estoy en América.- dijo sonriendo.

- Creí que eras Chino.- Akane aún tomando su mano, observando con curiosidad al apuesto muchacho, de cabello largo, suelto, vistiendo una túnica china de color negro, típica china, calzando zapatillas, también chinas, en su mano libre, tenía su bolso. Akane, con la curiosidad a flor de piel, de todas formas, no podía dejar de ver los ojos azules, a través de los lentes del muchacho.

- Pues soy chino. Pero he viajado mucho a occidente, y creo que me estoy acostumbrando a saludar así.- le dijo sin soltar la mano de Akane.

- Será mejor que entremos a tomar un té.- Tofú sonriendo con alegría al ver la química existente entre los chicos.

- Mi hermana te manda panquecitos, Tofú.- dijo sonriendo al ver como el Dr. choca con el umbral de la puerta.

- Eso es normal.- Mousse le preguntó a su oído, haciendo a la chica sonrojar.

- Sip, Tofú siempre se comporta así.- le sonrió.- Pero adelante.- le indicó que entrara, después de un mareado Dr. Luego puso al gato a la altura de sus ojos- precioso, es mejor que te quedes aquí fuera, no es bueno tener animales en un consultorio.- le acaricio la cabeza, cuando lo dejó en el suelo. Después entró en la casa.

Ranma se quedó observando la puerta cerrada, tratando de entender, la actitud de la chica con ese extraño hombre. También tratándose de entender a sí mismo, porque se molestó al ver la mirada de él sobre ella. Mirada que hace pocos años, veía reflejada en sí mismo.

La ira se apoderó de él. Lo más fácil que podía hacer era alejarse de Akane... por lo menos por un tiempo.

ooooooo

Volvía a estar sobre la roca, que está cerca del lago, en una posición de flor de loto, volviéndose a concentrar para tratar de volver a su centro, a volver a no sentir, a ser plano... a ser el futuro emperador de Sombras... tratar de olvidarse de aquellos ojos marrones que lo visitaban cada vez que él cerraba sus ojos, y de las sensaciones que ella despertaba en él... lanzó un gran suspiro... por lo menos, él ya no iba a buscarla, ya no la seguía. Hace tres meses que ya no la veía. Gran avance.

Tuvo que abrir sus ojos, ya que sintió unos sonidos que le hacían marear. Recordó que esos sonidos se llamaban risas, porque a pesar de no seguir a Akane, él se acercó a los bares del pueblo. El vino era algo que extrañaba, por lo que cambio un par de joyas, que él trajo de Sombras, por dinero mortal.

Se bajó con lentitud de la roca, ya que hace semanas que se siente sin energía. Tuvo que usar su hechizo de levitación, para no ser descubierto. Se sintió vació al ver de quien eran esas risas: Akane tenía sujeta con fuerza, el brazo derecho del chico chino, y él lleva una gran canasta en su mano izquierda. Akane se soltó, para correr, feliz hacia un lado de la gran roca.

- Este es uno de mis lugares favoritos.- le dijo, viendo como él se acercaba a ella.- ¿Te gusta?.

- Claro.- le sonrió, mientras tomaba el mentón de Akane y acercaba el rostro de ella al de él, uniéndose en un cálido beso.

Ranma cerró sus ojos, para mantener su hechizo levitatorio, y su hechizo de transparencia, para no ser descubierto, por la pareja que ahora, se sentaba sobre una manta, para comenzar a comer. Decidió observarlos desde más cerca, por lo que a una distancia prudente, se sentó observando cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba cada uno.

La ira se apoderó de él. Quiso con toda su fuerza, tomar del cuello al chico, y apretárselo hasta que él dejará de respirar. Saboreo sus propios labios, siempre le gusto asesinar. Tuvo que reprimir sus deseos, ya que lo que vio, lo dejo estupefacto. Debía hacer algo. Y lo hizo.

ooooooo

Habían dejado de comer, por lo que ahora, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Mousse tenía sujeta a Akane, por sus hombros, y ella abrazaba la cintura de él. Mousse, con su mano libre, acariciaba la cara de la chica, mientras que ella le sonreía.

- Eres tan bella.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.- te amo tanto.- besó con lentitud, los dulces labios de la chica.

Lentamente, él fue acostándola sobre la manta, ella se dejó llevar. Él mantuvo su brazo izquierdo bajo la cabeza de la chica, sirviéndole de almohada, para con la libre, empezar a acariciarla. Estaba por abrir la camisa de la chica, cuando un fuerte viento, hizo que se detuviera.

- Creo que empezará una tormenta. Es mejor que vayamos a casa.- le dijo Akane, recogiendo las cosas con rapidez. Mousse la tomó de la mano, para luego comenzar a correr.

Ranma vio como su hechizo daba resultado, pero para asegurarse que todo resultara, comenzó a seguir a la pareja con sus ojos fríos, calculadores, listos para matar si era necesario.

oooooo

La imagen de Ranma daba terror, si alguien podía verlo, él es visible, lo que menos le importaba era ser descubierto, lo único que quería era que ese tipo no volviera a tocar a la chica. Aunque no podía negar, que dejar de verla por esas semanas, fue productivo, sus hechizos eran más fuertes.

Ranma vio como la pareja llegó a la casa Tendo, refugiándose bajó el techo de la entrada de la casa. Notó como Akane está toda mojada, recordó cuando ella hizo su limpieza en el lago, y como él disfrutó de esa imagen. Trató de aplacar el deseo de ir hasta allá, tomarla y llevársela lejos de ahí, muy lejos.

- _Trasparencia._

El hechizo de Ranma surtió efecto, por lo que pudo acercarse hacia donde está la pareja, abrazándose. Decidió que lo mejor era escuchar antes de actuar.

- Te voy a extrañar mucho, Mousse.- le dijo mientras se cobijaba en su pecho.

- Y yo más a ti.- le dijo apretándola contra sí.- pero tengo que ir a China, debo arreglar algunos asuntos, para volver y para que podamos casarnos.- ella levantó el rostro para mirarlo, sus ojos están cristalizados.- no llores, verás que volveré pronto.- besó la frente de la chica.

- Eso quiere decir que volverás a la boda de Tofú con mi hermana.- le dijo esperanzada.

- Quizás.- vio como Akane decaída.- volveré, no te preocupes.- ellos se miraron, antes de volver a besarse.

Ranma sonrió complacido, así que el chino se iba. Que gran noticia. Cerró sus ojos, para convertirse en un murciélago, que se perdió en la noche.

oooooo

Hace una semana que Mousse se había ido, y es exactamente el mismo tiempo en que Ranma ha estado siguiendo a Akane como siempre.

Observa como están reunidos alrededor de la mesa, con un extraño alimento, del cual sale fuego. Pegó su oreja gatuna en la ventana.

- ... que lo cumplas feliz... – terminaron de cantar toda la familia de Akane, con Ryoga, su hermano mayor, y Tofú, su futuro hermano mayor, también está Shampoo y su reciente esposo, Shinnosuke.

Akane, a pesar de sentirse feliz por su cumpleaños, de todas formas extraña mucho a su prometido, pero sabía que por cada día que pasaba, estaba más cerca de verlo.

Aspiró profundo, antes de soplar las 18 velitas.

ooooo

Ranma tuvo que cubrir sus ojos, ya que una luz cálida lo envolvió, rodeándolo y cegándolo. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz, abrió sus ojos lentamente, notando que está en su forma humana, y que Akane está frente a él, observándolo con serenidad.

- ¿Qué diablos es esto!.- se preguntó viendo a su alrededor, notando que están rodeados por la luz, y que él está sentado en el suelo.

- Pensé que sería fácil que me reconocieras.- dijo acercándose a él, para tenderle su mano, que él duda en tomar.- vamos, me has estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Ranma la observó con detenimiento, la verdad, que desde que la conoció quería estar con ella, tocarla, besarla. ¿Era eso a lo que ella se refería¿Está en otro sueño, en que él se va con ella? Lentamente acercó su mano a la de ella, y cuando hubo un pequeño contacto, la calidez, que siempre sintió con Akane, fue mucho más grande, más poderosa, así como la paz en su interior se hizo palpable, recordando sus meditaciones pasadas, cuando sentía esto. ¿Eso significaba que...?

- Significa que tienes que llevarme a Sombras, Ranma. Yo soy...

- La Luz.- sus ojos se entrecerraron tratando de asimilar la información recién adquirida, cuando sintió que la calidez se desvanecía.

Se vio a sí mismo en el reflejo de la ventana, viendo su forma gatuna en ella. Luego concentró su mirada en la sonriente Akane que recibía sus regalos.

- Esta noche, la Luz será mía.- sonrió con malicia, tendría la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

___Notas: oa!... aquí toy con otro capítulo... subiendo los capítulos q tengo hechos... _

**f-zelda: **muchas gracias por tu comentario... ¿Akane igual de violenta q en el anime?... la verdad no lo sé... pero creo que no... sigue dandome tus comentarios, me gusta recibirlos...

Saludos, **Akane Maxwell**


	8. Díficil decisión Camino a casa

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, a excepción de los inventados por mí. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, así que no me demanden.

Simbología:

-...-: dialogo entre los personajes.

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

oooo: cambio de escena.

**SERES DE LA OSCURIDAD**

_Por: Akane Maxwell._

Capítulo VIII: 'Difícil Decisión. Camino a Casa'.

Ranma podría decir que son alrededor de la media noche, por los movimientos que ha tenido la luna. Está en su forma humana, no había razón para estar oculto. Es la noche que él se irá de ese lugar. Llevará la Luz a Sombras. Estará junto a ella. Sacudió su cabeza. Eso no era lo importante ahora... o ¿Sí?...

Lentamente se fue dirigiendo a la entrada de la casa Tendo. No tenía prisa. Quería disfrutar cada momento. Saborear el fin de su misión. Rodeo la casa, pues sabía que la habitación de Akane está en la parte trasera de la misma. Se acercó al ventanal de la habitación, notando que la ventana está cerrada, no le importó. Apoyó sus manos en el vidrio, y cerrando sus ojos, dijo:

- _Traspaso_.- susurró. Después de un segundo abrió sus ojos para encontrarse dentro de la habitación de Akane.

Se dio un minuto para observar todo, el cuarto era sencillo, tenía un escritorio de madera, con una silla de igual material, a su lado sólo había un pequeño mueble, que invadido por la curiosidad se acercó a él, y con cuidado, abrió uno de los cajones, que le revelaron que ahí guardaba su ropa, lo cerró, para voltearse y encontrarse con la cama en donde dormía Akane con tranquilidad.

Ranma se acercó con lentitud a la cama, sin despegar la vista de la chica, que acaba de dar una vuelta hacia el lugar donde él está parado. Se hincó para observar más de cerca el rostro dormido de Akane, no es la primera vez que lo observa, pero para él, es como si fuera la primera. Notó su respiración calmada, se fijó en las gruesas y largas pestañas de la chica, en un molesto mechón de cabello que caía en su rostro, con delicadez, lo tomó sólo para notar lo suave que está, para dejarlo detrás de la oreja de Akane. Se acercó un poco más para sentir el olor dulce de ella, lo encontró, cerró sus ojos para disfrutarlo con profundidad.

Sí, esa chica lo tenía trastornado, lo asumía, aunque eso no significara que había dejado de luchar contra ello. No, a él no le gustaba estar así, pero creía que pasando más tiempo con la chica, esas sensaciones desaparecerían, por lo mismo había decidido caminar de regreso a Sombras, ya que él está convencido de que pasar mucho tiempo con Akane, terminaría por aburrirlo.

Notó el brazo desnudo de Akane, y sintió el impulso de tocarlo, acercó sus dedos hacia él, pero se detuvo sólo a unos milímetros de la extremidad de la chica, recordó algo.

- "Ella puede que grite, si despierta y me ve aquí. Será mejor que evite eso".- se levantó, se ubico en el medio del cuarto, alzó su dedo índice sobre su cabeza, de la punta del mismo, empezó a formarse una energía de color morada.- _escudo_.- al momento de decir su conjuro, la energía salió del dedo, rodeando a Ranma, para luego expandirse y cubrir toda la habitación.

Vio como su hechizo dio resultado. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama de Akane, viéndola con detenimiento otra vez, quedó estático por unos minutos, pero como si una energía eléctrica lo envolviera, se sacudió, sus ojos se llenaron de frialdad, se acercó a la dormida Akane, la estudio por unos momentos. Llevó con rapidez su mano derecha hacia la boca de Akane, para taparla con brusquedad, provocando que la muchacha abriera sus ojos, para revelar el miedo en ellos.

- "Nunca pensé que estaría en una posición así". Pequeña mortal, todo saldrá bien, si no gritas.- él acercó su rostro al de ella, notando como le infundía terror. Se sintió extraño, nunca había visto sus ojos así, dirigidos a él, quiso revertir eso, pero lo que Akane hizo, evitó que reaccionara.

ooooo

Akane sueña con la llegada de Mousse a casa. Él se le acerca corriendo, tomándola de la cintura, elevándola para darle un apasionado beso en los labios. Cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire, abrió sus ojos desesperada, sólo para encontrarse con un hombre de mirada fría que le cubría la boca con su mano, quiso gritar, pero no pudo, el temor se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué le haría ese hombre? Sus ojos se humedecieron.

- Pequeña mortal, todo saldrá bien, si no gritas.- la voz áspera de él, le llego a sus oídos, notando que lo mejor que puede hacer es obedecerlo.

Akane asintió como pudo, mientras que una lagrima comenzaba a caer por sus ojos.

ooooo

Ranma está estupefacto, lo menos que quería era hacerla llorar. Quiso golpearse. Es la primera vez que ella lo ve así, y ya le infundo miedo y la hizo llorar. Contrariado, dejó de tapar la boca de la chica y retrocedió unos pasos.

ooooo

Akane notó la contradicción en sus ojos, sintiendo temor aún por él, decidió sentarse en su cama. Las lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?.- le preguntó, tratando de no sonar asustada.

Ranma se dio cuenta de su actitud. Él había retrocedido. ¡Él! No podía creer lo que había hecho. Eso no le enseñaron en Sombras. Debía llevar la Luz ahí, aunque eso significara hacerla sufrir. Sus ojos fríos se dirigieron a los de la chica.

- He vendido a buscarte, porque eres la salvación para mi raza.

- ¿Salvación?.- Akane súbitamente dejó de llorar, tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaba.

- Así es. Eres la única capaz de salvarnos, por eso es necesario que me acompañes.- a pesar de su actitud fría y calculadora, a Ranma le hacía difícil hablar con ella. Estaba temblando.

- ¿Dónde?.- Akane vio como él se acerca a ella, con pasos seguros.

- A Sombras.

Akane llevó sus manos a su boca. Sombras, el país de los Oscuros, miró con horror a ese hombre que se acercaba a ella. Un oscuro en su casa, eso no podía ser bueno.

- ¿Estás seguro?.- atinó a decir, no sabía como actuar.

- Completamente.- Ranma se sentó en la cama, sin dejar de observar a Akane, quien lo miraba ahora con asombro.- tienes que venir conmigo, o si no...

- Me matarás, no puedes, soy la salvación de tu pueblo.- Ranma miró con asombro la actitud de la chica, pero ella tenía razón.

- Eso es cierto.

Akane se quedó en silencio, observando a ese hombre por varios segundos. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. No podía creer, que ella fuese la salvación de la raza que todo el pueblo temía. Debía ser un sueño, un mal sueño.

Trató de entender, por lo que decidió entablar una conversación con ese hombre.

- Bien, dices que soy la salvación para los Oscuros.- Akane se levantó de la cama, revelando a Ranma su pijama, consistente en una camiseta sin mangas, de tirantes, y un corto pantalón que dejaba ver sus largas piernas.- y soy la única que puedo ayudarte.

- Así es.- Ranma observa como la muchacha se pasea por su habitación, sorprendiéndolo al tener esa actitud tan serena, una mortal común ya habría entrado en pánico, pero Akane no es común.

- Y en qué consiste mi ayuda.- le preguntó apoyándose en su escritorio, viendo como el hombre se levantaba y se acerca a ella, un leve escalofrío se apoderó de ella.

- No lo sé.- vio como Akane lo miraba incrédula.- lo único que sé, es que tengo que llevarte a Sombras.

Akane lo miró por unos momentos, estudiando al hombre que no quitaba sus ojos fríos de ella, se sintió desnuda por su penetrante mirada. Se sonrojo, pero no dejó de observarlo, sus ropas elegantes, nunca antes vista por ella, ni siquiera el señor Maxwell las usaba, vestía un pantalón de seda negro, una camisa del mismo material, de un color rojo sangre, vio que calzaba unas zapatillas como las que usaba su prometido, el cabello del hombre es negro azabache que cae como una cascada por su espalda. Notó que no se veía peligroso, pero una duda la asaltó.

- ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes¿Cómo sé que yo soy la Luz?.- dijo apuntándolo con su dedo índice, mientras se acercaba a él.- ¿Cómo sé que tú eres un oscuro y no un hombre que quiera hacerme algo?.- le apuntó el pecho puesto que ya está cerca de él.

Ranma la observó, acordándose de que la superior Cologne le había dicho que tenía que hacer en una situación así.

- Primero, sí soy un oscuro.- Ranma chasqueo sus dedos, una energía morada los rodeaba. Notó como Akane miraba la energía con asombro.- esto lo prueba¿no?.- la chica sólo asintió.- y con esto probaré que tú eres la Luz.- se acercó más a Akane, y tomó el mentón de la chica con violencia. La observó por unos segundos, la tenía a su merced podía besarla, probar esos labios que tanto tiempo había observado. Acercó su rostro al de ella, pero...

- ¿Besándome sabré que soy la Luz?.- Ranma vio los ojos de Akane clavado en los suyos, viéndolo desafiante.- creo que lo único que buscas es una mujer para revolcarte, y yo fui la primera que encontraste.- le dijo, ahora viéndolo con odio.

Ranma la miró con ira, esas palabras lo hicieron sentirse... vacío, por decirlo de una forma.

Akane volvió a sentir miedo, al parecer sus palabras molestaron al oscuro. Tenía que evitar ser tan impulsiva. Notó como el hombre dirigía su mano derecha a su frente, la posiciono ahí, Akane sintió la frialdad de ella.

Ranma pudo sentir la calidez de la piel de Akane, sensación que lo trastornó, ese simple contacto lo volvía loco. Se concentró.

- _Revelación_.- dijo, y en ese momento, debajo de su mano, una luz blanca comenzó a salir. Sintió como su cuerpo, y el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a temblar, así que tomó a Akane de la cintura para evitar que cayera, notando como los ojos de la chica se volvieron blancos.

ooooo

Akane sintió como una calidez la envolvía, tan cálida es, que se sentía a salvo. Se preguntó que tipo de magia había usado el oscuro sobre ella. Pero eso no importó demasiado, ya que la pregunta más importante ahora, es por qué podía verse a ella misma frente suyo. De seguro que se trata de un sueño, pero...

- Akane, debes acompañar a Ranma.

- Así que se llama Ranma.- dijo Akane viendo a la otra 'Akane' que le sonreía.- ¿Quién eres¿Por qué tienes mi apariencia?.

- Tome tu apariencia para que no me temieras. Yo soy tu poder.

- Eres la Luz.- Akane se sentó en el blanco suelo, que es el color que todo lo rodea.

- No, tú eres la Luz. Tú eras la única que puede salvarlos.- dijo agachándose.- y para eso debes acompañar a Ranma.

- Que sueño más extraño.- dijo pasándose su mano sobre su cabello.

- No es un sueño. Todo lo que está pasando es verdad.

Akane se miró a sí misma, sonriéndole y asegurándole que todo lo que estaba viviendo es verdad.

- ¿Y quieres que lo siga?.- vio a la otra 'Akane' asintiendo.- ¡Estás loca!.- exclamó, levantándose de golpe, su otro yo retrocedió.- no puedo irme, no puedo dejar sola a mi familia. No puedo irme, me voy a casar... ¡No puedo dejar a Mousse!.- de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lagrimas.

- Akane, debes ir. Toda una raza depende de ti.

- No puedo... ellos se preocuparan de mí... no puedo dejarlos.- ella se dejó caer al suelo.

- Lo siento.- la otra 'Akane' tomó el hombro de la chica llorosa.- pero no tienes alternativa. Debes ir.- ella le tocó la frente con su dedo índice. Akane sintió un leve mareo, luego todo se volvió oscuro.

ooooo

Ranma no podía creer lo cerca que tenía a la chica, podía sentir su respiración, su aroma, podía sentir su calidez. No pudo evitarlo, tenía que hacerlo, es por eso que Akane tenía pegada su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Podrías dejar de abrazarme con tanta fuerza, me asfixias.- salió la voz de la chica de su pecho. Ranma la soltó con lentitud, manteniendo aún su mano sobre la frente de Akane.

- Y bien, ahora me crees.- le preguntó sacando su mano de la frente de ella.

- Sí.- Ranma notó como de los ojos de la chica caían lagrimas.- no me será fácil dejar a mi familia... mis amigos... a mi novio.- Ranma una vez más, sintió un vacío en su estomago, al escuchar esa palabra de los labios de ella.- ¿Qué dirán ellos cuando les cuente?.- preguntó, secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

- No puedes decirle a nadie de esto. Los Oscuros debemos mantener nuestro anonimato.- le dijo con frialdad mientras le daba la espalda, no quería ver como los ojos de la chica brillaban al acordarse del chico chino.

- Y cómo quieres que le explique a mi familia y prometido que tengo que irme para salvar una raza que nadie cree que existe.

- No hay nada que explicar, es por eso que debemos irnos ahora, para que nadie vea que te fuiste.

- Pero.- Akane se molesto al no poder la expresión del oscuro, por lo que corrió para ponerse al frente del joven.- ellos se preocuparan al no encontrarme, se podrán a buscarme. Yo no quiero que ellos se angustien por mí.

Ranma la miró, contemplando como sus emociones cambian de una rapidez tan inusual para una mortal, pero lo que más le impresiono, es que de nuevo ponía el bienestar de los demás por encima de la de ella, a pesar de que ella no sabía lo que podría ocurrirle.

El chico se llevó su mano al mentón meditando por unos segundos, mientras veía como Akane lo mira con angustia.

- ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para evitarle el dolor a mis seres queridos?.- la pregunta de Akane lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Eso quiere decir que irás conmigo.- se sorprendió, como siempre lo hacía cuando está cerca de ella.

- Claro, tu raza está en peligro y yo soy la única que te puedo ayudar.- llevó sus manos a su pecho, recordando aquella visión: no podía evitar irse de ahí.- pero tú eres un oscuro. ¿No habrá algún tipo de magia para evitar el dolor de la gente?.- lo miró con suplica, Ranma sintió la necesidad de hacer todo lo posible para evitar el sufrimiento de la pequeña mortal.

- En realidad nosotros practicamos la magia negra.- vio como la pequeña esperanza de Akane se desvanecía como un suspiro.- sin embargo.- Akane volvió a levantar su cabeza, la esperanza dibujada en su rostro.- se me enseñó magia blanca "la verdad que nunca creí que serían necesarias esas clases con la superior Cologne, pero ahora vale la pena". Conozco un método para evitar que esas personas sufran.

Akane, totalmente aliviada se acercó al joven, y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

- Por favor Ranma, hazlo.

Ranma sintió una sacudida en su estomago cuando escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de la chica.

- Es una magia que hace que todos los que tú... cómo se dice...

- Que amo.- le dijo viéndolo con incredibilidad, comprobando que lo que decían de los oscuros es cierto: ellos no conocen los sentimientos humanos.

- Eso. La magia que conozco hace que ellos se olviden de ti, para siempre. Incluso la magia se aplica a todo aquel que alguna vez te vio. Dejarás de existir para el mundo humano.

Akane sintió esas palabras como dagas que se clavaban en su corazón. Su padre, su madre, sus hermanas, Shampoo, Tofú, Ryoga, Mousse... su prometido se olvidaría de ella para siempre, de sus vivencias... de todo lo que ella es... fue, porque es como si ella hubiese muerto. Es una decisión difícil, pero por el bien de sus seres queridos, debía hacerlo.

- Entiendo. Hazlo.- dijo mientras lagrimas silenciosas caían por sus mejillas.

ooooo

Ranma está parado fuera de la casa Tendo, con Akane en su lado, la vio de reojo, observando por quinta vez en esa noche, su ropaje, consistente en una falda holgada que le llega a la rodilla de color blanca, lleva una blusa de mangas cortas de color azul, calza unas zapatillas chinas también de color azul, tenía sus manos juntas porque lleva en ellas un pequeño bolso, y notó también como ella seguía llorando en silencio.

- Comenzaré a realizar el hechizo.- Ranma se alejó unos centímetros de Akane.

- Tú... tú me olvidarás.- debía hacer la pregunta, porque él le dijo que todo el mundo que la hubiese visto la olvidaría.

- No, el que realiza el hechizo queda inmune.- la miró a los ojos.- no te preocupes, te recordaré.- volvió a darle la espalda.

ooooo

Ranma se alejó lo suficiente de la chica, puesto que necesitaba espacio para poder realizar esta magia tan poderosa.

Juntó sus dedos índices, cruzando todos lo otros. Comenzó a susurrar, siguiendo el orden de cada palabra que debía decir, y concentrándose en lograr realizar el objetivo del hechizo.

Un fuerte viento jugo con sus cabellos, mientras que a sus pies se dibujo una estrella de cinco picos, donde en cada pico se dibujo unos caracteres que a los ojos de Akane parecían ser chinos, conocidos por ellas gracias a Mousse.

Ranma llevó sus manos a la altura de su boca, mientras seguía murmurando, cada vez con más rapidez. La figura bajo sus pies se iluminó, tanto que Akane tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, pero escuchó con claridad lo que Ranma dijo.

- Sólo deberás actuar sobre los recuerdos que se tengan de la mortal llamada Akane... _olvido_.- cuando dijo aquella palabra, la luz que lo iluminaba, de un intenso color dorando, salió como un rayo desde la estrella hacia los cielos, donde explotó mandando miles de rayos en distintas direcciones.

Akane abrió sus ojos para ver como unos rayos caían en cada una de las habitaciones de su hogar, hacia la casa de Shampoo, y así muchos rayos se dirigieron a distintas direcciones.

ooooo

Kazumi hace unos minutos que está sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, tomando un vaso de agua, no podía dormir, sentía una angustia inusitada, que la quemaba por dentro. Dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa, para notar en ella los arreglos que su hermana menor había hecho para su boda, una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Se levantó, debía dormir. Iba a dar un paso, cuando un rayo de luz dorada atravesó su corazón, sin dolor, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba. El rayo la iluminó por completo. Estuvo un segundo iluminada, luego ceso.

Kazumi se llevó una mano hacia su corazón, arrugó su entrecejo.

- Tengo que dormir. La falta de sueño me está haciendo efecto.- dio un último vistazo a la mesa, para ver unos arreglos en ella.- mamá ha trabajado duro para mi boda.- sonrió, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto.

ooooo

Soun Tendo y Kimiko Tendo, se sentaron sobresaltados en su cama, por lo que, no notaron el haz de luz que hace unos segundos, los iluminaba.

- Creo que tuve una pesadilla.- dijo Kimiko llevándose su mano derecha hacia su cabello.

- Pero todo está bien ahora.- le dijo Soun, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su esposa, ella se recargó en él.

- Deberíamos decirles a nuestras hijas que salgamos a dar un paseo al lago.

- Soñaste que les pasaba algo a ellas.- vio como asintió.- descuida nuestras dos hijas están bien.- ella volvió a asentir.- volvamos a dormir.- abrazados volvieron acostarse.

ooooo

Mousse está sentado tras su escritorio. Hace horas que debía estar durmiendo, pero la ansiedad no se lo permitía. Había hecho todo sus tramites a tiempo record, para poder irse lo más rápido posible al Japón y encontrarse con Akane. Lanzó un suspiro, era demasiado lo que la extrañaba. Akane se había metido con ahínco en su corazón, y a él eso le agradaba. Sonrió, mientras tomaba una foto, con su mano derecha, sólo para acercarla a sus ojos. Su sonrisa creció más en su rostro. Pasó su dedo por la silueta de la muchacha que lo abrazaba con fuerza, y que le mostraba esa sonrisa que a él le volvía loco.

- ¡Oh Akane! Cuanto anhelo tenerte en mis brazos y poder besarte. Te amo tanto.- le dijo a la foto.

Está tan hipnotizado viendo la fotografía, que no notó que un fino rayo dorado atravesó su techo, y se fue directo a su corazón, dejándolo iluminado e inmóvil por un par de segundos, sintió como un frío se adueño de su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar, sintió como si algo importante para él desapareciera.

Abrió sus ojos, preguntándose a que hora los cerró. Notó la fotografía en su mano, la observo, sonrió al verse parado fuera del consultorio de Tofú, y recordó que su amigo está por casarse, dejó su retrato en la mesa. Se levantó para terminar de arreglar su maleta. Ese matrimonio no se lo perdería por nada en el mundo.

ooooo

Akane vio como el último rayo desaparecía, dándose cuenta que ese era el último resquicio de su vida en el mundo mortal. Sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaban, por lo que se dejó caer al suelo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo.

oooo

Ranma vio como el último rayo desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche. Notó como su cabello volvía a estar en su espalda, se giró para encontrarse con Akane en el suelo, cubriéndose su rostro con sus manos. Él ya había visto esa imagen antes, pero esa vez era distinto, él está a su lado, podría hacerla sonreír... apretó su puño derecho¿Es que acaso, se estaba volviendo loco? Dirigió su puño hacia su rostro. Debía dejar de pensar en ella de esa forma, debía tratarla como un paquete, como un frasco que contenía una pócima de extrema importancia.

Se acercó hacia la muchacha, parándose a su lado, y sin siquiera dirigir su mirada a ella, dijo:

- Es hora de partir.- se acercó a la cerca de la casa Tendo, donde tomó su saco, para susurrar unas palabras, provocando que el saco se achicara, por lo que Ranma se lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al no sentir a la chica, se volteo para encararla.- ¡Date prisa!.- le gritó, pero ella no estaba a su espalda, sino que a su lado, observándolo con esos ojos marrones, ahora cubiertos con algo de sombra.

- Gracias. Has hecho algo muy importante para mí. Ahora me toca a mí.- ella comenzó a caminar, hacia la salida de su casa, y sin mirar atrás se alejó de su vida pasada.

La observó, observó su caminar lento, pero seguro. La imagen de ella caminando, el vaivén de su cuerpo, hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara antes que su cabeza. Tenía que estrecharla en sus brazos, debía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la chica pegado al de él.

Con rapidez se acercó hacia Akane, y tomándola del brazo, la atrajo hacia sí, cobijándola en su abrazo, mantuvo la cara de ella, pegada a su pecho.

ooooo

Akane sintió un tirón, tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, y antes de que pudiera pestañar se vio enterrada en el pecho de aquel hombre, de que no sabía nada, salvo que su nombre es Ranma y que es un oscuro, sin embargo, se sentía protegida, confortada, aliviada, bajo los fuertes brazos del hombre. Se dejó llevar.

ooooo

Ranma la apretó más a su cuerpo, manteniendo una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura, llevó su nariz hacia el cabello de Akane, absorbiendo el olor que emanaba de ella. Sintió que sólo la pequeña mujer en sus brazos importaba. Debía estar junto a ella... para siempre.

Subió su otra mano hacia una de las mejillas de ella, y también hizo lo mismo con la mano que tenía en la nuca de Akane. Separó el rostro de ella de su pecho, para notar los ojos de la chica, aún cubiertos por la sombra de la tristeza, sus propios ojos comenzaron a brillar, al notar los rozados labios de la chica. Con lentitud comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

ooooo

Akane sintió la presión de las manos de él, en sus mejillas, provocando que su rostro se separara del pecho de él. Ella no quería alejarse del calor de su pecho, pero lo que vio la dejó sorprendida, los ojos de Ranma brillaban, con un extraño brillo, se veían llenos de vida. Tan concentrada está en sus ojos que no notó que él se acercaba a sus labios.

ooooo

Abrió su boca antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Aprisiono el labio superior de Akane con su boca, mientras que comenzaba a saborearlo. Sintió un calor nacerle, un calor placentero, que creció más cuando ella le correspondió el beso.

Akane llevó sus labios hacia el labio inferior de Ranma, mientras que éste bajo sus manos de las mejillas de la chica, hacia su cintura, para meter su mano derecha bajo la blusa de Akane. El contacto con su piel, le hizo entrar en un calor que nunca antes había sentido. Akane podía hacerlo sentir cosas, que nunca antes había sentido.

Ranma continuaba besando con pasión los labios de Akane, y esta correspondía de la misma manera. Él se aventuró y mordió el labio inferior de la chica, provocando que ella lanzara un gemido seguido de un suave nombre.

- Mousse...

Asco, de nuevo sintió asco... empujó con fuerza a la chica que minutos antes besaba con pasión... ¿Por qué no podía hacerla suya? Después de todo eso era lo que quería... ¿Por qué se detenía al escuchar el nombre del chico chino? Había estado con mujeres que gemían nombres de otro cuando él las tocaba, pero eso no lo detenía, pero porque con Akane sí... es que inconscientemente él quería que ella gimiera su nombre.

- Vamonos. No perdamos más el tiempo.- dijo viéndola con frialdad, para después comenzar a caminar.

Akane tenía su mano derecha sobre sus labios, notando que aún están cálidos por el beso recién recibido, pero lo que más le asombraba, era haberse acordado de Mousse en ese momento. Se dio cuenta que sería muy difícil olvidarse de Mousse.

ooooo

Ranma camina con unos metros de distancia de Akane, tratando de entenderse a sí mismo. Las reacciones tan impulsivas que tenía cuando estaba cerca de Akane. Su deseo por ella, crecía cada vez más. Arrugó su entrecejo, el plan que tenía de hartarse de ella, se estaba volviendo complicado. Pasó su mano derecha sobre su cabello. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer, era atenerse al plan y mantenerse lo más alejado posible de Akane.

ooooo

Akane observa la espalda de Ranma, preguntándose por qué él la había besado siendo la primera vez que él la veía. Suspiro, y se llevó su mano derecha a sus labios. Ese beso le recordó a su prometido... no, a Mousse, no pudo evitar que una lagrima cayera de su ojo izquierdo. Se preguntó si cuando salvara a los oscuros, ella podría volver a conquistar el corazón de Mousse.

- Con llorar no sacas nada.- Akane notó que Ranma la miraba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol. Ella detuvo su caminar.

- Lo sé, pero es una forma de calmar mi tristeza.

- ¿Tristeza? Es un sentimiento humano que te hace vulnerable.- los ojos de Ranma no se despegaban de Akane.

- Soy humana.- le dijo desafiante.

- Lo que sea. Sigamos.- dejó de apoyarse en el tronco, y volvió a caminar.

Akane lo observó, tratando de entender el comportamiento del muchacho. La actitud tan fría con la que la trataba, y eso que minutos antes él la había besado. No lo entendía y quería hacerlo, después de todo sería su compañero de viaje. Empezó a seguirlo.

ooooo

Horas, no sabe exactamente cuantas, pero han sido muchas, que para él han sido todo un infierno. Al saber que la tiene a sólo unos pasos de él, y de tratar de controlarse de no tomarla y volverla a besar, porque una vez que sintió su sabor, se volvió adicto a él. No, no podía, esa no es su misión. Llevó su brazo derecho hacia su lado, abrió la palma de su mano, un haz de luz rojo salió de ella, para estrellarse contra un árbol haciéndolo añicos.

oooooo

Akane, con la potencia del hechizo cayó al suelo. De esa posición veía la espalda de Ranma. Una oleada de miedo se apodero de ella, pero un sentimiento más fuerte lo reemplazó. Se levantó de un salto, y se dirigió hacia Ranma que aún le daba la espalda.

ooooo

Tenía que enfocarse en la misión de llevar a Akane a Sombras, a nada más. Debía alejar esas sensaciones.

La vio, parada frente suyo, observándolo con esos ojos marrones, ahora cargados de una ira indescriptible.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa!.- Ranma abrió sus ojos sorprendido.- no me mires así. ¡Te crees muy peligroso atacando a un árbol!.- seguido de esto, le lanzo un puñetazo en el rostro, que hizo que Ranma retrocediera unos centímetros.

Ranma una vez que recupero el equilibrio, miró a la chica, estudiándola. Luego se llevo su mano hacia la mejilla que ella le había golpeado. La miró, detenidamente, se acercó a ella, y tomándola de los brazos con brusquedad, la acercó hacia él.

- Eres una chica valiente.- él tenía una rara expresión en su rostro.- ningún humano se había atrevido a tocarme, y el que lo hizo lo pago con su muerte.- vio el miedo dibujado en el rostro de ella.- pero me gusta tu osadía. Sin embargo, que sea la última vez que te atreves a golpearme.- la soltó con brusquedad, para darle la espalda.

- Lo haré, siempre y cuando, te comportes como un ser civilizado.- Ranma al escucharla, se volteo, para encontrarse con los ojos de Akane, mirándolo desafiante.

- JAJAJAJA, insisto, eres muy valiente.- él vio hacia el cielo.- está por amanecer. Iremos a comer algo, antes de seguir con el viaje.

Akane vio como el muchacho comenzaba a caminar. Trato de procesar el comportamiento del oscuro hace unos segundos. Guardo la imagen de él riéndose en su memoria, puesto que el rostro de él, se había llenado de vida. Ella corrió para alcanzarlo.

ooooo

Él evitaba mirarla, por lo mismo mantenía su vista fija en el hombre, que tenía apoyada su cabeza en su mano derecha, mirando hacia fuera por el ventanal del local.

Akane llevó sus manos hacia su regazo, llevó su mirada hacia ellas. Los pensamientos en su cabeza, revolotean incansablemente, tratando de comprender cómo su vida dio un giro de 360° en tan sólo unas horas. Está confundida, eso lo tiene claro, pero no podía dejar de estar interesada en su compañero de viaje, tan misterioso, tan silencioso, tan extraño. Mordió su labio inferior, la curiosidad la estaba matando. Levantó la mirada, sólo para notar que él seguía ignorándola.

- ¿Estarás así durante todo el desayuno?.

Ranma giró su cabeza lentamente, como si al escuchar a Akane le recordara que la tenía frente suyo. La miró por unos segundos, notando una mirada extraña en ella. Bajó su mano derecha hacia la mesa.

- Así cómo.

- Tan callado, distante.- Akane lo mira con asombro, tratando de entender por qué su voz está tan vacía. Sintió pena por él.

- Soy así.- le respondió frío, como es su costumbre.

- Ah.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la pequeña mesa de aquella posada a la salida del pueblo que cobijo a Akane durante toda su niñez.

Ahora fue el turno de Akane de centrar su visión hacia fuera, situación que aprovechó Ranma para observarla sin ser descubierto.

Podía ver las facciones delicadas del rostro de la chica, de la pequeña nariz, de su mejilla derecha, pudo notar el pequeño lunar en ella. Es bella, no había duda, y por eso que ella lo tenía tan trastornado.

- "No hay algo más en ella".- siguió estudiándola con detenimiento, concentrándose en las hebras de cabello azulado, que ella corría tras su oreja.

- ¿Por qué me besaste?.- además de sorprenderse con la pregunta, Ranma se sorprendió más al no notar que ella había volteado su rostro.

- Porque quise hacerlo.

- ¡Oh!.- Akane se sorprendió por la respuesta, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Todo el reclamo que tenía pensado decirle, murió en su garganta.

- Lamento la tardanza, pero no estamos acostumbrados ha atender público tan temprano.- una anciana traía dos platos de sopa caliente, que dejó frente a cada chico.

- No se preocupe. El amanecer nos pilló en el camino.- le sonrió Akane.

- Coman, antes de que se les enfríe.- le sonrió de vuelta, y se giró para perderse dentro de la cocina.

Akane esperó ver a que Ranma tomara la cuchara y diera el primer sorbo de la sopa, para hablar.

- ¿Cómo es... – miró hacia la cocina, notando que la anciana prestaba atención a sus dos únicos comensales.- el lugar de donde vienes?.

Ranma notó el cuidado que puso Akane para formular su pregunta.

- Es un lugar amplio, que cuenta con un enorme lago que alimenta a toda la cuidad.- terminó la respuesta, para llevarse otra cucharada de sopa a su boca.

- Algo más.- preguntó curiosa.

- Nada más.

- ¡Oh!.

Akane se dio cuenta que Ranma no quería continuar con la conversación, por lo que se dedicó a comer.

oooooo

Ranma abrió unos cuantos botones de su blusa rojo sangre, revelando algo de sus pectorales, hacía mucho calor, además había que sumarle que han estado caminando por varias horas seguidas, sin descansar... sin dirigirle la palabra a Akane, que lo sigue de cerca, pero sin acercarse a él.

Suspiró, y se pasó su mano derecha por su cabello, como si eso le permitiera alejar los pensamientos que lo han atormentado todo el camino, desde que salió de la casa Tendo.

- "No sé que es lo que me pasa... no puedo alejarla de mi cabeza... no quiero tenerla cerca, sin embargo, no puedo alejarme de ella... tiene algo que me hace pensar así... de actuar de forma tan extraña cuando estoy cerca de ella... ".- Ranma se llevó su mano izquierda hacia sus labios, recorriéndolos.- "aún puedo sentir su calidez... su sabor... esa sensación tan extraña, pero a la vez muy placentera... ".

oooooo

Lo miraba, lo estudiaba, y trataba de explicarse por qué ese hombre le parecía tan interesante, y también por qué no le temía... debía hacerlo, se trata de un Oscuro, la raza más temida, a pesar de ser tratada como leyenda, por todo el país.

Suspiró, tenía mucho calor, demasiado, como deseaba estar cerca de un lago, para poder nadar un poco.

Corrió para acercarse al muchacho que no le hablaba para nada.

- ¿Ranma?

Ranma se detuvo al escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella. Se quedó estático.

- Tengo mucho calor.- él la observó, notando como la blusa azul se pegaba a su cuerpo, así también unos delgados mechones de cabello a su cara.- no podríamos buscar algún lago para poder refrescarnos.- le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

No podía despegar sus ojos de ella... simplemente no podía hacerlo... la muchacha lo trastornaba... y él no quería que eso le pasará... pero dejaba que pasara... y lo seguiría haciendo...

- No conozco esta zona. No sé dónde encontrar algo de agua.- Ranma levantó su mano derecha, para llevarla al rostro de Akane, y así retirar el mechón de cabello del rostro de la chica, que se quedó estática, algo sonrojada, al ver la acción del chico.

- Ah.- respondió mientras trataba de ignorar los dedos de Ranma en su oreja.

ooooo

Suave, la piel que cubre la oreja de Akane, es suave, estimulante al tacto. Corrió su mano hacia la mejilla de la chica... no pensaba en nada, sólo se deja llevar por sus impulsos, y por todos los superiores¡Se sentía muy bien! El contacto de sus dedos, con la cálida piel de Akane, le hacia sentir sensaciones, y escalofríos, por todo su cuerpo... sólo con un simple contacto... ¿Qué pasaría si la volviera a besar¿Se sentiría igual?

Cerró sus ojos. Acercó su rostro al de Akane. Sintió la pesada y cálida respiración de Akane. Unos milímetros más... no hubo contacto... abrió sus ojos con rapidez, para encontrar la mano izquierda de Akane, sobre sus labios, y a ella misma viéndolo, con una extraña mirada, que él no comprendía en lo absoluto.

oooooo

Sus dedos, cálidos, ásperos, pero la caricia que Ranma le brindaba, la hacía sentir extraña. Tembló, cuando él puso su mano en su mejilla, y más cuando él comenzó con una suave caricia... extraña, no había sentido algo así, nunca... ni siquiera con Mousse... la tristeza volvió a su corazón, extrañaba los brazos de Mousse sobre su cuerpo, el calor que emanaba de él, bajó su vista, sólo para subirla al segundo, para encontrar que Ranma se acercaba, con sus ojos cerrados. Entendió perfectamente su actuar, sabía el objetivo del chico. No le pasaría dos veces, ni menos con el recuerdo de Mousse tan latente. Llevó su mano izquierda hacia los labios de Ranma, separándolos de los suyos. Lo miraba, expresando su lastima hacia él, no más bien una tristeza profunda, porque él seguramente se sentía solo, abandonado, tal como ella se sentía.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer.- ella mantenía su mano en la boca de él.- siento que traiciono a Mousse.- bajó su cabeza apenada.- aún lo amo, no puedo hacerle esto.- dejó caer la mano de los labios de él, sin dejar de observar a Ranma.- ¿Lo comprendes?.

Él solo asintió¿Qué más podía hacer ante su negativa¿Abusar de ella? Podría hacerlo, lo tenía presente en sus pensamientos... siempre... pero al segundo se arrepentía... quería que ella gimiera su nombre... notó como ella había caminado, alejándose de él... se sintió vacío... comprendió que él no podría estar lejos de ella... empezó a caminar, acercándose lo más posible a ella.

ooooo

Lo extrañaba, ahora más que nunca... Mousse... Sus caricias, sus besos, su simple presencia, podía hacerla sentir llena, pero aún así, la cercanía de Ranma, sus manos en su rostro, el abrazo previo al beso, la hacía sentir completa... sacudió su cabeza, eso no podía ser posible, sólo lleva unas horas conociéndolo, más bien tratando de conocerlo, pero él le hacia sentir sensaciones desconocidas.

Corrió unos gruesos matorrales hacia un lado, para encontrarse con un pequeño lago. Sus ojos se iluminaron, se volteo, y grito con jubilo:

- ¡Ranma, encontré un lago!.- le gritó para luego correr hacia el riachuelo.

Esa alegría, ese rostro... guardó el pequeño frasco de la poción para crear riachuelos, para seguir con lentitud a la muchacha. Ranma no lo supo, pero en su rostro apareció una sonrisa.

ooooo

Está en su habitación, flotando frente al espejo que le servía para observar el presente, el pasado y el futuro.

Observa con atención las imagines que ahí se reflejan, mostrando una situación que trata con todas sus fuerzas de asimilar, algo que nunca pensó que podría pasarle a Ranma, al muchacho tan frío que sólo quería apoderarse del reino de Sombras.

- Es algo que no preví.- sonrió.- también es cierto, que es algo que no se puede saber con anticipación. Es algo que sólo ocurre.

Cologne descendió al suelo, sólo para tocar con su dedo índice la superficie del espejo, para borrar la imagen de Ranma tras una joven de cabellos cortos azulados.

La anciana superior observo a todos lados para asegurarse que está sola, y dejó escapar la sonrisa para que se posara en sus labios.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_Notas: oa! aquí les dejo el último capítulo que llevo hecho... espero tener el proximo pronto... me pondré escribir, después de este Domingo..._

_Saludos, Akane Maxwell_


	9. disculpen

Holas:

Simple… quiero pedir disculpas porque no podré subir capítulos del fic… no sé por cuanto tiempo, es que mi PC ha muerto… sip… así que no sé cuando tendré de nuevo mi PC… así que les pido paciencia… que cuando tenga de nuevo mi PC, me pondré a escribir con locura… por mientras, escribo en papel… volví a la prehistoria… esop…

Besos, Akane Maxwell


	10. Abriendo y Cerrando Puertas

**_Antes que nada, gracias por la paciencia... después de meses de lucha he podido terminar con este capítulo... espero que la espera haya valido la pena... disfruten mucho este capítulo!_**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, por lo que no cometo ningún delito.

Simbología:

-...-: dialogo entre los personajes.

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

o+o: cambio de escena.

**SERES DE LA OSCURIDAD**

**_Por: Akane Maxwell_**

Capítulo IX: "Cerrando y Abriendo Puertas"

La vio emocionada mientras se acercaba al lago que él había creado para complacer su deseo. Aún no sabe porque hizo realidad el deseo de la chica, pero lo que sí sabía es que le gusta verla así.

-Ahora que has encontrado agua ¿Qué harás?.- le preguntó cuando llegó al lado de la chica.

-Tomar un baño. ¡Por supuesto!.- le dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

Ranma se quedó de piedra, y sintió como su corazón latía con rapidez. No entendiendo lo que le pasaba y molestándose por ello, se volteo, alejándose de la chica.

Akane vio como su 'compañero de viaje' se alejaba de ella. Se encogió de hombros, y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-"Descubrir los secretos de este hombre, será divertido".

Se acercó más al lago y llevó sus manos hacia la blusa para comenzar a desabotonarla, cuando sintió que era observada con detenimiento. Se volteo.

-¿Qué haces?.- le preguntó a Ranma, que está sentado a unos dos metros detrás de ella, apoyado en el tronco de un gran árbol, mirándola sin descanso.

-No es obvio.

-Lo es. Pero no puedes quedarte. ¡No puedes verme desnuda!

-Y¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no es correcto!

-No es correcto admirar, el hermoso cuerpo de una mujer, igualmente bella.

Akane se sonrojo al máximo, al saber que Ranma la considera linda, NO, bella. Esto la desconcertó un poco.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado, le gusta sorprenderla, porque le encanta ver sus reacciones.

-Aún… Aún no puedes estar aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije, no es correcto, porque somos desconocidos, prácticamente.

-Eso quiere decir que si nos llegamos a conocer más podré verte.

-¡Claro que no!.- gritó más sonrojada aún.

-Bien, bien.- se levantó, aún manteniendo su sonrisa.- me iré.

Akane no sabía si está molesta o alagada con la actitud de Ranma.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Ranma se aleja de lugar, con las sensaciones aún recorriendo su cuerpo. Se sentía liviano, como si estuviera levitando, en vez de caminar. Se detuvo frente a un árbol y la sonrisa, que no sabía que portaba, desapareció en un segundo siendo reemplazada por una confusión y rabia inexplicable.

-"¿Qué es lo que me pasa con esta mujer?".- el viento jugo con su cabellera.- "¿Qué es lo que me provoca?".- se volteo para sentarse en el pasto.- no puedo entender esto.- dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Akane aún tiene su mirada fija por donde Ranma desapareció, se mantenía esperando por si el oscuro decidía volver, puesto que él tenía ganas de quedarse ahí, viéndola. Aquel pensamiento, provocó un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

Akane se volteo hacia el pequeño lago y se agachó para ver su reflejo en la superficie del mismo. Observó su rostro, buscando la belleza que Ranma dijo que tenía, se sonrojó y recordó al otro hombre que la había llamado bella.

-Mouse.- salió de sus labios, al igual que una solitaria lágrima que cae por su mejilla izquierda.

Akane se levantó y limpio la lagrima con el dorso de su mano izquierda. Llorar no le servia de nada.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Ranma, oculto por un hechizo que le otorga la habilidad de ser invisible, observa como la espalda desnuda de Akane es cubierta por el agua del lago. La había deseado desde que comenzó a sacarse la ropa.

Está alterado, molesto consigo mismo, nunca algo ajeno a ser más poderoso en la magia y obtener el control de 'Sombras', ocupa tanto lugar en sus pensamientos. Además esta el hecho de querer estar más tiempo con ella…

-"¡NO! Es para hartarme de ella. Pero¿Realmente es así?"

Le dio un último vistazo a Akane, para voltearse y perderse en el bosque.

Detuvo su andar, suspiro para buscar el ritmo normal de su corazón, puesto que ver a la chica, provoca que su cuerpo reaccione de forma involuntaria.

Lanzó un fuerte suspiro, para después poner una cara de concentración y adoptó una posición que hace mucho tiempo no hacia. Comenzó con los movimientos acostumbrados.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Akane camina, ya vestida y refrescada, buscando al oscuro, ya que es raro que él no esté cerca de ella, porque muy rara vez la dejaba sola. Corrió una rama, para quedar quieta del asombro, al ver a Ranma realizando los movimientos que ella bien conoce, pues nunca imagino que él conocía ese tipo de arte, un arte muy humano.

Se acercó con sigilo, para no romper la concentración del joven oscuro, dio un paso más, pero Ranma abrió sus ojos con rapidez, asustando a la chica, que dio un pequeño salto.

-¡Perdona¡No quería molestarte!.- explico apresurada Akane.

Pero Ranma sólo se limitó a mirarla tratando de ocultar el deseo que ella le provoca y más con ese sexy vestido chino, color rojo, con una apertura a su lado izquierdo, mostrando su bien formada pierna. Sacudió su cabeza, para volver a concentrar la frialdad en él.

-No molestas.- le dijo como si de verdad le molestara la chica.

-OH, que bueno.- dijo estudiándolo, y sin aguantar más, le dijo.- así que prácticas el estilo Masabetsu Kakuto Ryuu.- se noto extasiada.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Pues lo que hace un momento estabas practicando.- le respondió como si el chico no estuviese hablando en serio.

-¿Ese es su nombre?

Akane asintió, mirando con incredibilidad al joven que al parecer no entendía ni una palabra que ella le decía.

-Aja.- le respondió, haciéndose a la idea que el chico no entendía palabra.- es un tipo de Arte Marcial. Yo también lo practico.

Ranma la observó detenidamente, claro que sabía que ella practicaba lo mismo que él, puesto que la estuvo observando durante toda su vida.

-¿Te gustaría practicar conmigo?

La pregunta de Akane, saco a Ranma de sus pensamientos, la miro por unos segundos, y sin decirle nada, volvió a ponerse en posición y de reojo vio como la chica lo imitaba.

Sin decirse palabra alguna, ambos comenzaron a realizar los mismos movimientos, con una sincronización perfecta, como si toda la vida hubiesen practicado juntos.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

En una habitación amplia, cubierta en las sombras, una mujer está parada frente a un espejo, observando detenidamente la escena que se produce a miles de kilómetros de ahí.

-Nunca pensé que esto podría ocurrirle a Ranma, no después que su corazón se volvió negro.- miro a la chica que seguía a la perfección los pasos de Ranma.- quizás esa muchacha sea capaz de sanarlo.

Giró rápidamente su cuerpo, y del mismo modo, pasó su mano derecha sobre la superficie del espejo borrando la imagen. Un segundo más tarde se sintió un golpeteo en la puerta.

-Pase.- dijo serena, Cologne.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud, revelando al anciano superior, Happosai, vestido con una túnica de un brillante negro.

-Ahora, golpeas.- le dijo Cologne viendo como el anciano se acercaba a ella.- hace años solo te aparecías... en mi cama…

-Sí es cierto, pero en eso años era distinto. Ahora no somos nada.

-Eso lo sé, desde hace mucho. Dime a que vienes.- le preguntó mientras se sentaba en un sillón de espalda alta.

-Quiero saber de Ranma. Se ha demorado mucho.

-No te preocupes, Ranma cumplirá.

-Sabes si encontró la Luz.- le preguntó

-Está a punto de hacerlo.- no sabía porque le mentía a Happosai y ayuda a Ranma para que pase con más tiempo con la chica.- "sigo siendo humana, después de todo". Eso es todo.- le preguntó viéndolo con indiferencia.

-Sí, eso es todo.- se volteo y se encamino hacia la puerta la abrió para salir por ella.

Cologne mantuvo la mirada por donde desapareció Happosai, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia del amor que se tuvieron, un gran amor, al menos por parte de ella. Dirigió su mirada al espejo, y decidió dejar que Ranma experimentara tan lindo sentimiento.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Después de la practica Akane necesito otro baño, uno de relajación y de limpieza. Ahora ella se encuentra esperando a Ranma, que también fue a darse un baño. La chica está sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, ya que el calor de la tarde es soportable sólo bajo la sombra. Lleva puesta una camiseta sin mangas, de color lila, y una corta falda de color negro. Lleva puesta sus cómodas zapatillas chinas.

Levantó su mirada al sentir que alguien se acercaba, notando que se trata de Ranma, que venía con unos animales salvajes muertos. Se levantó para buscar leños.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Voy por leña, para que podamos cocinar.

-No necesito nada de eso.

-Pero, cómo…

-Observa.- le dijo interrumpiéndola.

Ranma se acercó a la sombra del árbol, luego se agachó, Akane lo imitó, observando cada movimiento del chico, que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, un pequeño saco, para después susurrar unas palabras y el saco se volvió grande. Metió su mano derecha, donde sacó un pequeño caldero, que servía para cocinar el conejo, luego volvió a meter la mano, donde sacó una botellita, que contenía un polvo rojo.

Ranma, que tenía sujeto al conejo con su mano izquierda, lo soltó, pero para la sorpresa de Akane, éste no se cayó, sino que quedó suspendido en el aire. Miró al animal, con detenimiento.

_-Limpio_.- susurró y al instante el pelaje del animal, desapareció, para después, el cuerpo caer en el caldero.

-¡Woaw!.- salió de los labios de Akane, ya que ella sabía que los oscuros son seres con extraños poderes, pero verlo es distinto que oírlo.

Ranma ignoró la frase de sorpresa, para continuar con su trabajo.

_-Levita_.- en ese momento, el caldero se elevo del suelo, quedando suspendido como a unos diez centímetros.

Luego Ranma, tomó la botellita, la abrió y vertió un poco de polvo en su palma, para después llevársela a la boca, soplo, con delicadeza.

_-Fuego_.- de inmediato aparecieron llamas debajo del caldero.

-Muy extraordinario, pero le falta agua.- le dijo mirándolo con asombro.

-Todavía no termino.- le respondió mirándola y sin dejar de hacerlo, dijo.- _agua_.- encima del caldero, apareció un choro de cristalina agua, bañando a su futura cena.

-Increíble.- dijo Akane, manteniendo la mirada del chico oscuro.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.- le preguntó mientras se sentaba bajo la sombra del árbol.

-Sobre qué.

-Sobre tu pueblo.- le explico, viendo como él se sienta frente a ella.

-Qué quieres saber.

Todo.

-¿Todo?.- la miró incrédulo.

-Sí todo. Quiero saber todo acerca del pueblo al cual tengo que salvar.

Ranma la miró, ella se veía interesada en su pueblo, en todo lo que le rodeaba. ¿Le contaría sobre su pueblo¿Sobre él¿Sobre su obsesión por ella?

-Vamos, empieza a contarme.- le dijo ansiosa.

-Está bien. Somos una raza antiquísima, de miles de años de generaciones, que ha convivido con los humanos por siglos. Somos una raza temida por ustedes y es con razón, somos superiores a ustedes en todo sentido.

-Ya, pero cómo es su forma de vida, de qué viven.

-Bien, somos un pueblo preocupado por el bienestar individual, no nos preocupamos del resto, no tenemos eso que ustedes llaman familias.

-Pero cómo nacen niños.

-No nacen, sólo los emperadores pueden procrear.

-¡Woaw! Qué extraño, eso quiere decir que ustedes están por extinguirse.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque no nacen niños, o sea, se hacen viejos, luego mueren.

-No, nosotros no envejecemos. Sólo los fundadores son los ancianos. Después de ellos, todos somos jóvenes.

-Quieres decir, que son inmortales.

-Sí.

-Que extraño. Entonces para que me necesitan. No veo el peligro.

-Eso no lo sé. Sé que te tengo que llevarte a Sombras, sólo eso.

-Bien.- Akane bajo la mirada, estuvo así por unos segundos, hasta que la volvió a levantar.- y dime¿Cuántos años tienes?

-La edad no importa. Importa la fuerza y la capacidad mágica que tengo.

-OH. Y qué más…

-Mira ya está listo.- dijo señalando el caldero.

Akane se inclino para sentir el aroma de la comida, expresando en su rostro, lo delicioso que se sentía.

-Comamos.- le sonrió.

Ranma observo las emociones dibujadas en el rostro de la chica, y sintió como un calor nacía en su pecho y le recorría todo el cuerpo. Dejando que ese calor se apoderara de él, busco unos platos para después servir la comida recién echa.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

La noche había llegado, sorprendiendo a los chicos, que hace segundos habían terminado de comer. Akane miró hacia el cielo.

-Será necesario que caminemos bajo la oscuridad.- le preguntó al chico, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

Ranma que contempla absorto, el rostro de la chica, iluminado por el brillo de la luna, no le importa atrasarse una noche entera más, sólo estar así, quieto, observándola, sintiéndola.

-Ranma¿Qué me dices?.- al escucharla, perdió la ensoñación, para perderse en los bellos ojos de la chica.

-Sobre qué.

-Si es realmente necesario que sigamos el camino de noche.

-Si no quieres, podemos quedarnos aquí.

-Pero, no quiero retasar el viaje.

-No. Está bien. No perderemos el tiempo.- se levanto, y le dio la espalda a Akane.- supongo que querrás privacidad.- eso le molestaba demasiado, pero algo dentro de él, le decía que debía ser amable con la chica que ahora lo mira confundida.

-Claro.- dijo vacilante.

Akane vio como Ranma hacia unos movimientos con sus brazos, pero no veía mucho, ya que el chico continúa dándole la espalda. Iba a levantarse, para así ver con claridad lo que el oscuro hacia, pero cuando iba llegar junto a él, una pared, de unas gigantescas hojas verdes, apareció cerrándole el paso.

-¿Qué es esto!.- exclamó sorprendida, mientras se giraba sobre sí misma, para notar que está rodeada por esa misma pared, y notar q no tenía forma de salida. Sus nervios afloraron.- ¿Cómo se sale de aquí¡Ranma!.- gritaba.- siguiendo dando vueltas.- ¡Ranma!.- gritó, cuando se gira hacia atrás, chocando con un fuerte pecho.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó como si nada, el chico oscuro.

-¿Qué es esto¿Por qué me encierras!

-No te he encerrado, sólo te he dado privacidad.- le explico, no entiendo que la chica tomará sus intenciones de forma errada. Vio como la mirada de Akane continuaba confundida.- es una especie de habitación.- tomó a la chica por su antebrazo, notando un temblor en ella.- ves, aquí esta la salida.- dijo mientras tomaba una pequeña rama, la cual la giro y una puerta, que por ser del mismo color que las hojas, se abrió para dar paso al claro, donde antes ellos comieron.- ¿Lo ves?

Ranma condujo a la chica hacia fuera, notando como ella dejaba de temblar, paulatinamente.

Akane respiró tranquila, pensó que Ranma la encerraba y la dejaría ahí hasta que llegaran a 'Sombras'. Se asustó al verse encerrada, pero cuando vio a Ranma, juntó a ella, el miedo se disipó, no supo por qué, pero se fue, y eso que su mente acusaba a Ranma de secuestrarla.

-Sí, disculpa por exagerar.- dijo mirándolo, y notando como Ranma aún la tenía sujeta.

-No es nada.

Se quedó mirándola, viendo como la Luna se refleja en aquellos preciosos ojos marrones. Sabía que aún la tenía sujeta, solo bastaba que diera un tirón, y ella se acercaría a su cuerpo donde quería tenerla, apretó un poco más su mano en el brazo de ella.

Es guapo, eso no podía negarlo, las facciones del oscuro, eran bellas, así como sus ojos azul grisáceos, cubiertos de una frialdad. Estaba cansada, quería dormir, así que se puso en puntillas, no percatando la presión de la mano de Ranma en su brazo, para sí poder alcanzar la mejilla izquierda del chico, y plantarle un beso.

-Buenas noches Ranma.- le dijo con suavidad, para después volver a poner la planta completa de sus pies en el suelo, y después ir a su habitación de hojas.

Ranma se quedó congelado, sin poder reaccionar, ante aquella cosa que Akane le había dado, un beso, pero no un beso en los labios, sino que en la mejilla¿Acaso eso existía? Tan conmocionado está, que olvido su plan para poder besar a la Luz¿Por qué había hecho eso? Se lo preguntaría, se giró para encararla, pero vio como la silueta de la chica desaparecía tras la puerta. Una pequeña brisa jugó con sus cabellos.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Akane se acercó a su bolso, que estaba en uno de los lados de la mágica habitación, ya que ésta es de forma circular.

Tomó su bolso, para sacar algo cómodo para dormir, puesto que su vestido chino no lo era. Encontró una camiseta, la estiró, y sus ojos brillaron con nostalgia, llevó la camiseta a su pecho, como queriendo introducirlo en él. Aspiró el aroma que ésta despedía, y los recuerdos revolotearon su cabeza.

-Aún tiene el aroma de Mouse.- las lagrimas, silenciosas, cayeron por sus mejillas.- como te extraño.- las lagrimas siguieron cayendo.

En la cima de la improvisada habitación, un cuervo, observa atentamente a la muchacha que llora sin consuelo. La observa, porque no entiende porque se pone así, por extrañar a un tipo de esa forma. Sacudió sus alas, mostrando así su malestar, no le gusta verla así, con su aura tan caída, y todo por ese tipo. Quería que ella se olvidara de él¿Para qué? Aún no lo sabía…

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Hace más de media hora que Ranma está levantado, preparando el desayuno, había encontrado unos huevos y los estaba cociendo. Tan concentrado está en su tarea, que no reparó cuando Akane, salió de la habitación, sino que se percato de su presencia, cuando la chica se sentó junto a él y le dirigió la palabra.

-Buenos días Ranma.- el chico volteo su rostro, para encontrarse con la bella sonrisa que Akane le ofrecía.- ¿Dormiste bien?.

Ranma observó por breves segundos a la chica, notando como su semblante es feliz, a pasar de que la pasada noche, estuvo llorando por horas. Se siente hipnotizado, por la forma de ser de la Luz, tan misteriosa.

-Claro¿Y tú? "¿A qué venía esa pregunta! Sabía perfectamente que ella había estado llorando por horas, hasta que el cansancio la venció".

-Sí, muy bien.- aspiró con fuerza.- uhmm, que rico huele.- tomó un tenedor, para mirar con interrogación a Ranma.- ¿Puedo comer?

-Claro.- tomó un plato y sirvió la mitad de los huevos fritos en él.- aquí tienes.- le alcanzó el plato, que Akane tomó gustosa.

Ambos comieron en silencio.

Akane, comía sin ganas, aún estaba algo triste al recordar a Mouse, por lo que tenía la mirada perdida.

Ranma había terminado hace mucho de comer, por lo que se dedica a observar a la ausente Akane, que se lleva un poco de comida a su boca, y masticarla con lentitud, haciendo esto de forma automática. Para Ranma esto era lo mejor, ya que así tenía toda la libertad de observarla como quería, estudiando sus facciones, sus ojos, y como el viento juega con sus cabellos.

-¿Podemos ir por el muelle?.- la pregunta de Akane, una vez más lo saco de su ensoñación.

-No me gusta estar en tanto contacto con los mortales.- le dijo despectivo.

-OH.- notó la voz de Akane, desilusionada.

-Pero si quieres podemos ir por ahí.- no sabe porque se lo dijo, pero no se arrepintió de decirlo, puesto que la expresión de jubilo en Akane, bien merecía la pena.

-¡Que bien!.- Akane se levantó, inesperadamente, y se abrazó a un sorprendido Ranma, que no supo como reaccionar.- ¡Gracias!.- y sin más se metió a la habitación, probablemente a vestirse, porque aún llevaba puesta la camiseta de Mouse.

Ranma se quedó mirando donde desapareció Akane, aún sentía la presión de ella sobre su cuerpo y el calor que dejó sobre él. Una sensación de calidez lo envolvió, y una sensación de estar levitando. Se levantó con violencia, aún no se permitía sentir aquellas extrañas sensaciones, pero sabía que no le eran desagradables, pero no quería tenerlas. Cerró sus ojos con violencia, y cuando los volvió abrir, las cosas que había sacado para comer, desaparecieron en el momento en que el oscuro abrió sus ojos.

-Estoy lista.- la frase de Akane, hizo que el muchacho se volteara en su dirección. Casi cayó de la impresión al verla, ya que la muchacha vestía una pequeña falda, que deja al descubierto sus largas piernas, lleva además una camisa ajustada a su torso de color negro con cuello bote, que deja al descubierto sus hombros, calza sus zapatillas chinas negras.- ¿Nos vamos?.- le pregunto sonriendo.

-Sí claro.- respondió tratando de volver a concentrarse a ignorar a la chica.- vamos.- dijo comenzando a caminar, Akane tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

-Ranma.- el chico se detuvo, sintiendo un escalofrió al recorrer su espina, al escuchar su nombre con la dulce voz de la chica.- no vas a desmantelar la habitación que creaste.- le preguntó, indicándole con su pulgar a su espalda, donde está su habitación-hoja.

-¿Qué habitación?.- le preguntó, mostrando una sonrisa divertida, que descoloco a Akane, ya que nunca lo había visto sonreír, Ranma se volteo para volver a caminar, Akane miró hacia atrás y se sorprendió al notar que su habitación ya no estaba.

Akane miró la ancha espalda de Ranma, y sonrió para sí, ya que se siente demasiado atraía al joven oscuro, quería aprender, saber de él. Apuro sus pasos para alcanzarlo.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

No le gusta caminar por lugares atestados de mortales, detesta el olor, el aura, los ruidos que éstos despiden. No quería estar ahí, por él hubiera caminado por el bosque, pero sin razón aparente, quiso complacer el deseo de la pequeña mortal que camina a sus espaldas. Un momento, hace minutos que no siente el aura calida de la muchacha. Se voltea con rapidez, tratando de encontrarla. Cerró sus ojos, para sentirla, estuvo varios minutos así, hasta que los abrió con rapidez, y con la ira reflejado en sus ojos, sin saber que sentía aquello.

Comenzó a caminar entre la gente, sin importarle de golpearlas, empujarlas, solo se preocupa de llegar a su objetivo: La Luz.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

A pesar de estar rodeada por gente, Akane se siente en la gloria, inspirando la brisa marina, y contagiándose de la alegría de las personas, sintiéndose parte de este mundo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Se sintió triste, quería volver a casa, sentir la rica comida que prepara su madre y Kazumi, la cual está por casarse y ella no podría estar presente, su padre, su otra hermana, pero lo que más extraña es a Mouse, él fue, es, muy importante en su vida. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, descontroladamente, por lo que no notaba por donde iba.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Respiro hondo, se sentía bien en ese lugar, a pesar de no ser su país de origen, pero se sentía a gusto ahí, era como su casa. Acomodó sus anteojos en su nariz, miró a su lado, para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

Distraído en su costado, no notó a la chica que venía hacia él, hasta que sintió como chocó con su pecho.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Akane sintió como choca con alguien, distraída en sus penas, no se fijo por donde iba, levantó su cabeza para pedir disculpas a la persona con la que choco. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la persona que chocó, su alma quedo congelada, así como su cuerpo, no podía creer lo que veía.

-Señorita¿Se encuentra bien?

Akane se sintió desfallecer, al escuchar la voz del hombre, que la tenía sostenida de la cintura. Sus sospechas quedaron resultas, sus ojos no la engañaban, a solos unos centímetros de ella, se encuentra Mouse, mirándola con aquellos ojos azules, que seguían visitándola en sueños.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Ranma se abría paso entre la multitud. Sintió una especie de alivio, cuando diviso a Akane, que camina distraída. Empujó a un hombre más, cuando vio a alguien que no pensó ver jamás: Mouse, distraído, camina hacia Akane.

En el interior de Ranma algo nació, una sensación de ira, y de protección por Akane, quería evitar, por alguna razón, que ella se encontrará con él. Aceleró el paso, pero fue demasiado tarde, ambos chocaron de frente. No espero más, caminó con más rapidez, para llegar donde ella estaba.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

-Señorita¿Está bien?.- le volvió a preguntar, ya que podía ver la cara de tristeza que la chica lleva, empañando su bello rostro.

-Ehhh... – Akane no sabía que hacer ni responder, está hipnotizada, viendo al chico que amó… y ama

-Respóndame, por favor.- Mouse se siente preocupado por la muchacha.

-Mouse, qué es lo que pasa.- la dulce voz, que llamó al joven doctor, hizo que Akane desviara su mirada de él, para enfocarla en la recién llegada.

Mouse también desvió su mirada, para encontrarse con los bellos ojos café, casi rojos, que lo veían con dulzura, mientras que el largo cabello lila de la chica, era mecido por el viento, haciendo que su belleza fuera iluminada, por la naturaleza rodeante.

-Ayeka, amor, esta jovencita se encuentra…

Akane ya no quiso seguir escuchando. Mouse había encontrado a una chica, una muy bella, por cierto, entonces el hechizo fue cierto, ella había dejado de existir, para Mouse, nunca existió. La desesperación de saberse sola en el mundo le provoco un colapso, rompiendo a llorar y a tiritar con locura.

-¡MOUSE¡LA CHICA!.- gritó Ayeka para que su novio dejara de mirarla y se concentrará en la chica.

-¡Por Dios! Debemos llevarla a un lugar tranquilo.- dijo el joven, acomodando a la chica en sus brazos.

-Eso no será necesario.- el gran cuerpo de Ranma apareció ante Mouse que tuvo que levantar su cara para ver al chico, que lo miraba con unos ojos inyectados en ira.

-Ella se encuentra mal.- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Yo me haré cargo.- Ranma se encogió unos centímetros para quedar a la altura de la chica, y así poder tomarla con dulzura y de alejarla del mortal que tanto aborrecía.

-Pero… - no pudo decir nada más, ya que la mirada que le dio Ranma, le provoco el miedo más profundo.

-Debe ser un novio muy celoso.- le dijo su novia, mientras lo tomaba del brazo, para luego recostar su cabeza en él.

-Vámonos. Tofú debe estar esperándonos.- así tomó la mano de la chica, y se alejaron del puerto, pero sin dejar de tener una sensación inexplicable en su corazón.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Ranma esperó que estuvieran en la espesura del bosque para poder utilizar magia. Recostó a la chica en el suelo, en un lugar algo cómodo, para poder tener sus manos libres, y así ejecutar el hechizo que venía pensando en el camino. Cerró sus ojos, y llevó sus manos a la altura de su pecho, susurró el conjuro, para después, una bola de energía dorada salió de sus manos, envolviendo a unos árboles, en un radio de unos 2 metros aproximadamente, cubriéndolo por completo, después está desapareció, dejando al descubierto, el mismo bosque, nada había pasado.

Se agachó para tomar a la chica, que hace una hora le había realizado el hechizo del sueño, notando así como ella había relajado su cuerpo, con el paso del tiempo, la notó calmada, eso le produjo una sensación de alivio, como cuando era niño, y hacía las tareas encomendadas por los Superiores en forma correcta. Soltó un suspiro, por primera vez, por lo que no lo notó. Caminó con la chica en sus brazos hasta la barrera que la bola de energía había delimitado, cuando los jóvenes pasaron, se produjo una especie de onda, haciendo notar la barrera invisible que él había creado, una vez adentro depositó a la chica en el montón de cojines que había en todo el suelo, haciendo el lugar muy confortable. Cuando llegó al centro, se agachó con cuidado, para después depositar a Akane en los mullidos cojines, y taparla con una cobija, igual de agradable. Una vez que hizo todo esto, Ranma se sentó en otro cojín, pero muy cerca de Akane, observando como su respiración, hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara, con un ritmo acompasado, haciéndolo sexy. Se vía tan tranquila, tan desprotegida, eso le hizo sonreír, sabía muy bien que la chica podía cuidarse sola, y de lo fuerte que golpeaba, pero aún así necesitaba estar a su lado, tratar de cuidarla con todo su poder, había sentido esto, desde que la salvo de la manada de lobos. Era como si Akane fuese su cuerpo, pero mucho más importante, tenía, NO, debía cuidarla.

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero debía hacerlo. Llevó su mano hacia el rostro durmiente de la chica, para acariciarlo, y correr un mechón de pelo, que Akane había tratado de correrlo, sin resultado alguno. Se siente desorientado, sabía que sentía cosas fuertes por ella, que ni siquiera él podía evaluar, y sabía además que aquellas cosas, no debía sentirlas, porque aún recuerda las reprimendas de Ryoko, cuando era solo un niño, pero eso no le importaba, le importa el hoy, el estar con ella, verla dormir, verla sonreír, verla…

Tan concentrado está en observar las facciones de Akane que no notó cuando ella abrió sus ojos.

-Ranma.- dijo casi en un susurro.- gracias.

Ranma se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, y más cuando escuchó el agradecimiento de la chica.

-¿Por qué?.- fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Por no abandonarme, por cuidarme, por estar ahí. Gracias.- dijo mientras se semi levantaba.

Ranma no supo que decir, sólo se quedo observando como ella se sienta, y acomoda su cabello, cautivante.

-Lamento que me vieras así. No supe como reaccionar.

-¿Por qué te paso eso?.- preguntó con sinceridad.

-Pues… - Akane se volteo a Ranma, quien notó las huellas de las lágrimas en las mejillas de Akane.- cómo explicarlo.- se preguntó llevando su dedo índice a su mentón, dándole un toque especial, que enamoró a Ranma más de lo que ya está, claro que él no lo sabe.- fue muy duro ver a Mouse, nunca me esperé verlo de nuevo, es que aún no me hacía la idea, que yo no fui nada para él.- Ranma vio como las lagrimas volvieron a asomarse a sus ojos, pero éstas no cayeron.- esto lo noté y asimile, cuando lo vi con su novia, noté que yo nunca existí. Me sentí sola en el mundo, sin ningún propósito… - desvió su mirada.

-Eso no es verdad, tú…

-Sí.- dijo mirándolo.- tengo que salvar a tu pueblo. Sólo para eso estoy.- volvió a desviar la mirada.

-Te equivocas.- el reproche de Ranma, hizo que Akane volviera a mirarlo.- no sé como explicarlo, ni siquiera a mí mismo, pero tú provocas cosas extrañas para mí, cosas que son agradables, y me gusta sentirlas.- Akane lo miraba sin entenderle.- creo que tú has llegado a mi vida para hacerla valer.- Ranma no sabía de donde provenían aquellas palabras, pero eran totalmente ciertas.- eres importante, nunca lo dudes.- le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-Qué quieres decir con todo esto.

-Aún no lo sé, pero espero poder averiguarlo, contigo. ¿Estás dispuesta a estar conmigo?

Akane no sabe a qué se refiere. Pero cree saberlo, ella ha escuchado que los Oscuros, no sienten nada, absolutamente nada, entonces lo que Ranma está sintiendo por ella es nuevo para él. Debe ser extraño conocer a alguien, hacerte su amigo, y que esa persona no entienda lo que le está pasando. Sonrió.

Claro que me quedo contigo. Además debemos ir a salvar a tu pueblo¿No?.- Ranma sólo asintió con la cabeza.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Habían recorrido más de la mitad del camino, y Akane ya conocía casi por completo la vida de Ranma, esto la tenía muy feliz, por fin podía conocer algo más de su 'compañero de viaje'.

Estas semanas han sido espectaculares, Ranma ya casi hablaba por instinto, ella ya no tenía que sacarle las frases, él se acerca a ella para hablarle. Su relación iba en aumento, y eso le agradaba mucho. Se le vino a la mente aquella ocasión en que Ranma le pregunto algo que la dejo desconcertada, puesto que no sabía como responderle, pero que al parecer lo hizo bien.

**+Flash back+**

Akane está sentada sobre una roca, a las orillas de un gran lago, donde Ranma está realizando magia, para sacar unos cuantos peces del agua. Ella tiene la mirada perdida, observando y no observando lo que el joven oscuro hace. Aún piensa en el momento en que sus ojos se toparon con los ojos del hombre que fue su prometido. Recuerda las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo, como su corazón comenzó a palpitar lleno de emoción y como volvió a sentir las mariposas revolotear en su interior.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-No notó cuando Ranma llegó a su lado, ni mucho menos cuando se paró frente a ella.

-No me pasa nada.

-No me mientas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.- le preguntó totalmente desconcertada.

-Estás llorando.- de un movimiento algo brusco, Ranma tomó a Akane de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia la orilla del lago, donde la empujó para que ella viera su reflejo.

Akane llevó sus dedos hacia sus mejillas, los cuales se mojaron con sus lágrimas saladas. Se sorprendió¿Cuándo comenzó a llorar?

-Me dirás ahora, qué es lo que pasa contigo.- le preguntó Ranma, sentándose a su lado.

-Está bien, creo que no puedo ocultarte nada.- Akane llevó sus manos al agua, para tomar un poco de ella, y así limpiarse el rostro. Luego dirigió su mirada al oscuro.- estaba pensando en Mouse…

-"Ese nombre otra vez… cuando dejará de estar presente en Akane".

-En lo que sentí cuando lo vi… sin quererlo, mi corazón reacciono al amor que nosotros nos sentimos…

-Tú aún sientes eso que llamas amor.

-Si aún siento amor por Mouse.- Akane callo. Desvió su mirada hacia el cielo que se empezaba a teñir con colores del anochecer.- la verdad… no lo sé. Antes de verlo, mi corazón se estaba sanando, pero cuando mis ojos se toparon con los suyos, la herida se abrió… y ahora no sé que me pasa.- dijo tocándose el pecho, donde su corazón late.

-Akane¿Qué es el amor?

La chica volvió a mirar a Ranma, quien la mira con interrogación, y con una mirada que podría ser de dolor, pero por qué dolor, eso no podía explicarlo.

-Que pregunta más difícil me has hecho.

-Por qué.

-Porque cada individuo siente el amor de formas distintas, al menos eso es lo que se puede percibir al ver el amor entre las parejas, el amor de padres a hijos, el amor entre amigos, el amor entre hermanos. Existen diversos tipos de amor, que el hombre es capaz de experimentar alguna vez en su vida. Es un sentimiento complejo, pero a la vez lo más maravilloso que puedas sentir.

-¿Qué tipo de amor sentías por Mouse?.- aunque podía imaginarse la respuesta, deseaba, por una extraña razón, saber la respuesta que le daría Akane.

-El amor que nosotros sentíamos, fue el de pareja.- sin darse cuenta, Akane habla de su amor en pasado, revelando el estado de su corazón, sin que ella lo supiera.

-¿Cuándo sabes que sientes amor?

-Sientes una felicidad máxima, cuando estás con la persona amada. Sientes que con ella eres capaz de todo. Te sientes seguro, querido, que lo único que necesitas para estar bien, es un simple abrazo de la persona amada o ver su sonrisa. Quieres que él este bien, que se sienta feliz, y si tú puedes contribuir a esa felicidad, tú también eres feliz. Quieres estar siempre con él… eso y sensaciones únicas en cada persona.

-Lo entiendo, pero no lo comprendo.

-Quizás sea necesario que lo sientas para comprenderlo.- Akane se levantó, el tema la incomoda, por lo que fue hacia la fogata que Ranma había preparado, para luego sentarse cerca de ella.

Ranma siguió con la mirada a la chica, aún con sus palabras en su cabeza. Debía sentir el amor para poder comprenderlo, y que si ya lo sentía…

**+Fin del Flash back+**

Akane llevó sus piernas hacia su pecho, sin dejar de observar como Ranma se mueve para cocinar, ya que hace una semana atrás, ella le enseño como cocinan los mortales, cosa que a Ranma le fascino y desde que aprendió no ha dejado de hacerlo. Sonrió al ver la felicidad reflejada en el rostro del muchacho, que al sentirse observado, giro su rostro hacia Akane, quien se sonrojo al verse sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te miro.- dijo sonrojada.

-Eso lo noto, pero, por qué lo haces.

-Pues, porque me gusta verte feliz.

-Feliz¿Estoy feliz?

-Sí, se te nota en tu rostro.- ella vio como Ranma se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado.

-Y, qué es ser feliz.

-Es ver las cosas con otros colores, sentir aromas distintos. La vida cobra otro significado para ti. Sientes que todo cobra sentido.

-Entiendo. Es como cuando te conocí.- Akane se sonrojó ante la confesión.- cuando veía tu sonrisa, tus movimientos, todo tú, todo a mi alrededor cambiaba. Eso quiere decir.- Ranma tomó el mentón de Akane, para que lo mirara a los ojos.- que tú me haces feliz.- dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Akane mira como él se acerca a su rostro, sabiendo que él quería besarla, aún tenía muy latente el recuerdo de Mouse en su cabeza, pero en estos últimos días Ranma se acercó más a ella, mostrándole facetas, que nunca pensó que él podría tener. Se sentía sola, pero no quería besar a Ranma por soledad, quería hacerlo, porque sentía que era lo correcto. Con serenidad, cerró sus ojos.

-¡OH! Era una fogata.- una ancianita, rompió el encanto del momento, viendo a Akane, ya que de ella tenía una completa perspectiva.- creo que interrumpí algo.- dijo sonriente.

-OH, no se preocupe.- dijo Akane levantándose, para después dirigirse donde la anciana.- ¿Necesita ayuda?.- le preguntó al ver todos las bolsas que la mujer carga.

-No te preocupes. Me desvié del camino al ver el humo entre los árboles. Me preocupé, porque amo mucho a este bosque, viví lindos momentos aquí.

-Pues no se preocupe, sólo estamos cocinando.- dijo Ranma, que en ese momento se ponía de pie y enfrentaba a la anciana, que al verlo, se le cayeron las bolsas de la impresión.

-¡Por todos los cielos!.- dijo llevándose las manos a la boca.

Akane se acercó a Ranma, y con sigilo, le susurro al oído.

-¿Le hiciste algo?

-No, nunca la había visto.- le respondió de la misma forma.

-Eres igual.- los muchachos se separaron al ver como la anciana se acerca a ellos, con las manos abiertas, para así tomar el rostro del joven Ranma.

-¿Qué le pasa?.- preguntó el oscuro contrariado.

-Eres idéntico, debes de ser su hijo.

-De qué habla.

-Eres igual a Genma.

Tanto como Akane y Ranma se quedaron sorprendidos. La primera, pensando como es que la mujer conociera al monarca de los oscuros, el segundo, preguntándose si era posible que el conociera a su progenitor mortal, cosa que no le gustaba nada, aborrecía el mundo mortal, excepto la chica que lo hacia sentir feliz y quizás amaba.

-Sí, debes ser su hijo. Sólo tus ojos son distintos.- dijo sin soltarlo.- pero en todo eres igual a él.- Ranma vio como la mujer comenzaba a llorar, con una sonrisa en su rostro.- que bueno que dejo descendencia.

-A qué se refiere, Señora.- le preguntó Akane.

-A que Genma dejó hijos, antes de dejar este mundo.- dijo viéndola con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Entiendo.- dijo Ranma antes que Akane pudiera hablar, ya que ella no sabía que él es medio oscuro.- cuéntame sobre él.

-Pero acá no. Vayamos a mi casa, esto es muy incomodo.

-Está bien.- dijo Ranma.

-Esperare que recojan todo.

-No será necesario.- dijo Ranma, la anciana se volteo y vio como los chicos tenía sus cosas ya en sus manos.

-Que extraño. Bueno, vámonos.

Los tres salieron del bosque, y tomaron el camino que se aleja del pueblo.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

La anciana camina con lentitud, ayudada por Ranma, quien lleva sus bolsas, caminando detrás de ella y de Akane que se había acercado a la mujer, que no parada de decir que Ranma es igual a un tal Genma.

-Es increíble es igual a Genma… - la anciana habla sola, ignorando a la chica que camina a su lado.- pero es imposible, porque este joven tiene como 20 años… y Genma murió hace más de 40 años… no logro comprender.

Akane casi se tropieza de la sorpresa. ¿Había escuchado bien? El hombre que esta señora decía que podía ser el padre de Ranma murió hace 40 años… de repente a su memoria volvió una conversación que tuvo con Ranma.

**+Flash back+**

-No, nosotros no envejecemos. Sólo los fundadores son los ancianos. Después de ellos, todos somos jóvenes.

-Quieres decir, que son inmortales.

-Sí

**+Fin del Flash back+**

Era probable que Ranma si pudiera ser hijo de ese hombre. Un momento, no es posible, Ranma es hijo de los monarcas de 'Sombras'. La señora debe de estar confundida.

-Bien, llegamos.- Akane dejó sus pensamientos para enfocarse en la pequeña cabaña que se alza frente a sus ojos.- por favor jovencitos, tengan la libertad de entrar a su casa.

-Es muy amable señora.

-Llámeme Lia, señorita.

-Sólo si usted me llama Akane.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Claro, adelante.- dijo mientras sostenía la puerta para que ellos pasaran.

Los jóvenes se encontraron con un cabaña que tenía la cocina y el comedor juntos, pudieron también notar las tres puertas que habían distribuidas por las paredes, en el lado izquierdo de la casa, donde Ranma y Akane estaban de pie.

-Por favor tomen asiento, mientras yo caliento agua, para que podamos conversar mientras tomamos una agradable taza de té.- les dijo sonriendo.

Akane y Ranma se miraron antes de seguir las instrucciones de la mujer, que se mueve con agilidad por la pequeña cocina.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Lia recién había tomado asiento, sin dejar de observar a Ranma, con unos ojos soñadores, y cargados de un cariño indescriptible.

-Es increíble el parecido.- dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de té.

-Señora, podría hablarme del hombre al que tanto me parezco.- su petición sonó brusca, pero la anciana no pareció notarlo.

-Genma Saotome llegó junto con sus padres al pueblo que está en las afueras del bosque, cuando él solo era un pequeño niño. En seguida, él y su familia se adaptaron a las costumbres del pueblo. La vida era sencilla, pero agradable. Se podía vivir con tranquilidad, hasta que llegaron unos maleantes, que destruyeron todo a su paso, cuando destruyeron toda la felicidad, decidieron irse. Como resultado de la masacre de esta banda, los padres de Genma murieron. Él paso a estar bajo la tutela del maestro Singensai, quien le enseño todo lo que sabía sobre las Artes Marciales. Genma se convirtió en un hombre de bien. Nosotros.- Akane vio como las mejillas llenas de arrugas de la anciana, se llenan de carmín.- estábamos enamorados, y nos casaríamos cuando volviera de su viaje de entrenamiento junto con el Maestro. Lamentablemente, los planes se vinieron abajo, cuando un día, sin previo aviso, volvió la misma banda que años atrás destruyo nuestro hogar.- la mujer hizo una pausa para beber té, antes de continuar.- Genma acabo con ellos, pero no pudo impedir la muerte del que paso a ser su padre: el Maestro Singensai.- las lágrimas asomaron por sus cansados ojos.- fue cuando Genma decidió cumplir el viaje que haría con el Maestro, después que nos despedimos, nunca más lo volví a ver.- silenciosas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Interesante. Pero¿Cómo es que me relaciono con este hombre según usted?

-Espera un momento.- la anciana se levantó y se dirigió a unas de las puertas, por donde desaprecio.

-Ranma, es posible que este hombre sea tu padre.- le preguntó incrédula.- digo, como me contaste que eres hijo de los monarcas… - Akane miro hacia la puerta, para asegurarse de que la anciana no venía.- de 'Sombras'.- susurró.

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte…

-Ya está.- la anciana venía cargada con un gran cofre. Akane se apresuró a ir a su encuentro para ayudarla.- gracias, Akane.- la anciana sonrió aliviada.- sólo déjalo en la mesa.- la muchacha obedeció.- aquí tengo guardado mis más lindos recuerdos.- Lia abrió el cafre, emocionada, ya que está abriendo su propio corazón.

Con sumo cuidado, tomó unas rosas secas por el tiempo, pero que seguían representando el momento en que Genma se las dio, en su primera cita, se las relato a los jóvenes, que escuchaban atentos a la historia.

Ranma, impaciente, mira como la mujer sigue sacando cosas que de algún modo le recuerdan al mortal que ella dice que puede ser su padre. Él también lo creía, no lo aceptaba, pero lo creía, ya que según los relatos de Lia, Genma fue un poderoso guerrero, y él había recibido las Artes, a través de la esencia de un poderoso guerrero. ¿Podría ser que este mortal y él estuvieran conectados?

-Sé que es difícil creerme, a mí aún me cuesta asimilar lo que mis ojos ven.- interrumpió los pensamientos de Ranma, Lia.- pero mira antes de juzgar.- le alcanzó una fotografía. Akane se levantó para poder mirarla, parándose detrás de Ranma y mirando sobre su hombro, muy cerca de su rostro.

-¡Por todos los cielos!.- exclamó Akane al ver al joven de cabellos negros, de mirada gris, contextura muy parecida al del joven que ahora mira con asombro.

Ranma examina la fotografía, tan asombrado o más que Akane, salvo que a él no se le nota. Nota el gran parecido entre ellos, tanto que podrían pasar por hermanos gemelos. Sí, ese hombre debía ser su padre, no cabía duda. Ranma es el vivo reflejo del hombre retratado en esa hoja.

-Sabe, cómo murió.- la pregunta salió de sus labios, sin que las pensara.

-No lo sé. De hecho, nadie lo sabe.- la anciana se sentó.- sólo lo encontraron en un Hostal, desnudo, muerto, sin ningún signo de batalla, sólo su cuerpo.- rompió a llorar, Akane se apresuró a consolarla.

Ranma se quedó en silencio, contemplando la foto, pero su cabeza se haya en otra parte, en 'Sombras', entendiendo por fin, como es que él es producto de la unión de un mortal con un oscuro: había sido concebido para esta misión, este era su único propósito. Detesto como habían usado de él, pero esto no se quedaría atrás, él se adueñaría de 'Sombras', con Akane a su lado.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Está recostado sobre la cama, que amablemente la anciana les facilito para que pasaran la noche, ya que el día siguiente irían a la tumba de su padre… Aún le costaba asimilar aquello como cierto, pero debía serlo, el parecido era fuera de lo normal, algo dentro de él le decía que era cierto, pero para estar completamente seguro, mañana realizaría aquel hechizo que Colegne le ensañara y comprobaría de una vez por todas si tiene parentesco con aquel mortal.

La puerta se abrió de improviso, revelando la figura de Akane, envuelta en una toalla. Venía del baño, obviamente se dio una ducha. Cerró sus ojos al sentir el aroma que de ella emana.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- la pregunta molesta de Akane, hizo que Ranma abriera sus ojos.

-Pues no ves.- le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.- estoy descansando cómodamente, en la cama que Lia, nos cedió a los dos.- se puso de pie de un salto, para quedar justo frente a Akane.- no sé, pero Lia tiene la impresión de que nosotros somos pareja.- le dijo sin despegar su mirada de la molesta de la chica.

-Eso es porque TÚ le dejaste claro que lo éramos. 'No se preocupe Lia, nosotros podemos dormir juntos¿Cierto querida?'.- dijo imitando, casi a la perfección la voz de Ranma, quien soltó una risa, que dejo perpleja a Akane.

-JAJAJAJA, te ves realmente encantadora cuando te enfadas y más cuando me imitas. JAJAJAJAJA.- reía divertido el joven oscuro, ante la mirada asombrada de la chica, quien lo apuntaba con su dedo índice.- ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto, conteniendo la risa.

-Estabas riendo.- le respondió, sin dejar de apuntarlo.

-Eso no es cierto. Nosotros no reímos.

-Pues, hace un minuto atrás lo hacías.- la chica vio como el joven se acercó a ella, tomándola de los hombros.

-Ves, lo que provocas en mí.- dijo clavándole la mirada, pero Akane no se sentía amenazada.- haces que mi lado mortal salga a flote, eso no me gusta, pero si tú lo provocas tiene otro significado. Akane…

-Has dicho que tienes un lado mortal.- dijo interrumpiendo al joven que iba a decirle algo sumamente importante.

-Lo tengo.- dijo soltándola y sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Ranma le contó como se enteró que él es medio mortal y de cómo había sido utilizado, y su molestia por ello, pero nada más.

-Entiendo.- Akane se había sentado en una silla, frente a Ranma.- entonces es posible que Genma sea tu padre.

-Es lo más seguro.- dijo viéndola. Vio con detalle como una gota se perdió entre los senos de Akane, no perdió detalle de ello, por lo que Akane se dio cuenta.

La chica se levantó furiosa y pescando a Ranma de la muñeca, lo saco de la habitación, fue todo tan rápido que él no logro percatarse de lo sucedido hasta que se vio fuera de la habitación.

-Esta chica es única.- y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro se apoyo en la puerta, que sin previo aviso se abrió. Ranma cayó a los pies de Akane, que lleva una camiseta china roja con botones dorados.- te ves bien.- dijo antes de levantarse de un salto.

-Ahora puedes pasar, pero te advierto que yo no dormiré contigo en la misma cama.

-Lo supuse.

-Y supongo que tienes la solución a ello.

-Por supuesto.

Ranma cerró la puerta, no quería que nadie viera lo que está por hacer. Se dirigió hacia la ventana, donde la luna ilumina la calida noche, después cerró sus ojos.

Ante los ojos de Akane, el cuerpo de Ranma se achico, para dar paso al de un gato, un gato negro.

-Miau.- maulló Ranma saltando a los brazos de Akane.

-No te aproveches de la situación.- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del gato, dejó de hacerlo por unos momentos, para tomar un cojín y dejarlo sobre la silla, luego tomo al gato acercándolo a su rostro, por lo que pudo apreciar una mancha blanca en su pecho, que creció en ese preciso instante.- nunca dejas de sorprenderme.- dijo mientras deja a Ranma en la silla, acaricio una vez más la cabeza del gato, para después ir hacia la cama donde se acostó.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Habían salido temprano, casi rayando el alba, es que según Lia, el lugar del entierro estaba muy lejos de su casa, y así lo parecía, porque ya estaban llegando al mediodía y ni luces del lugar.

Soltó un suspiró, hacia calor, le molestaba mucho, pero no se quejaba, como hacerlo, aquello debía de ser importante para Ranma, muy importante, sabría sobre sus inicios. Llevó su mano hacia su frente, como si aquello alejara el calor, pero siguió caminando, junto a él.

Notaba que iba con problemas, era entendible, él también iba agobiado por el calor, a pesar de haber vivido estos 18 años en el mundo mortal, aún no se había acostumbrado al calor. Tomó la camisa negra de seda, para despegarla de su pecho. Sí el calor es insoportable.

-Es aquí.

La voz de la anciana los alejo de sus pensamientos quejosos, para encontrarse con el lugar más bello que jamás imaginaron. En la cima de una colina, crece un árbol de cerezos, mostrando su majestad ante ellos, bajo sus pies se haya una lapida de color gris.

Ranma se acercó a la lapida, donde pudo leer:

_Aquí yace el que nos salvo de la destrucción_

_Aquel que dio alegría a los corazones apagados_

_Aquel que con su muerte, dejo la mayor de las tristezas._

_GENMA SAOTOME_

Así que Saotome, el apellido de su padre es Saotome… Ranma Saotome… es así como debería llamarse… ¿Debía?

Lia dejó unas flores de los más variados colores sobre la tumba, para después proceder a lavarla.

Akane vio como Ranma cerró sus ojos, entendió que haría el hechizo que él le explico esta mañana.

-"Por todos los demonios que existen en la tierra así como en el más allá. Por toda la maldad existente. Invoco que el reflejo de este mortal venga a la tierra para que responda a mis preguntas. _Vivido_".

Akane vio como humos de colores lúgubres se alzaron en la tumba y para su sorpresa Lia no notaba nada de esto, ya que continuaba limpiando la tumba del que fue su prometido. Casi lanzó un grito cuando vio como un joven salía de la tumba y que miraba a Lia con dulzura, para después dirigirse donde Ranma, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Tú eres a quien en vida llamaban Genma Saotome.

-Lo soy.

-Quiero saber como moriste.

-Fue la noche que llegue a un pueblo, entre a un Hostal, comí algo, luego entro esa mujer de facciones sensuales, vestida de negro. No sé como lo consiguió, pero logró que la siguiera a mi cuarto, donde tuvimos sexo, pensé que ella era mi todo. Hasta que hizo algo extraño, luego morí.

-Ya veo. ¿Cuál es el nombre de la mujer?

-Nodoka.

-Puedes regresar.- el hombre asintió, y desapareció ante sus ojos.

-Sacaste algo de esa conversación.

-Acaso, lo viste.- le preguntó Ranma, mirándola de reojo.

-Sí, con total claridad, así como lo oí. Dime, sacaste alguna conclusión.

-Sí. Ese hombre fue mi progenitor.

-Y eso como lo sabes.

-Nodoka, es el nombre de la emperatriz. Y el hechizo que mató a ese hombre solo ella lo puede hacer.

-Y eso lo notaste cuando viste el punto azul en su pecho.- Ranma miró a Akane con los ojos abiertos.- sí, también lo note.

-Sin duda alguna, eres La Luz.

Sin decir nada, se dieron vuelta y se alejaron del lugar, donde yacía el padre de Ranma

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Habían caminado en silencio por horas. Akane no quería molestar los pensamientos de Ranma, pero de todas formas se le hacia molesto caminar en silencio, además estaba cansada, muy cansada. Decidió que era el momento de interrumpirlo.

-Ranma, te parece si descansamos un poco. Mañana podemos seguir el viaje.

-No será necesario.- dijo de espaldas a ella.- hemos llegado.

Akane abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, pero no pudo ver lo que Ranma veía, por lo que se dirigió a él.

-No puedo verlo.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo verlo.- Akane casi cayo de la impresión.

-A qué te refieres.

-'Sombras' está por este camino. Son sólo unos minutos de camino.

-Que esperamos. Vamos.- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-Espera.- dijo tomándola del brazo.

-Qué pasa.

-Creo que deberíamos esperar. Por una extraña razón, no quiero llegar aún.

-Está bien.- dijo relajando su postura.- pasemos la noche aquí.- ella iba a volver a caminar, pero Ranma la tenía sujeta aún.- Ranma, suéltame.

-No, hasta que me escuches.

-Qué debo escuchar.

Ranma no respondió, se limito a arrastrar a Akane hasta un claro, entre los árboles, donde la luz de la luna le daba de lleno. El chico tomó el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos.

-Este último tiempo he aprendido mucho contigo. He descubierto cosas increíbles. Te agradezco la oportunidad que me has dado para estar contigo, y debes saber que yo no sabía lo que es gratitud, pero todo eso lo aprendí junto a ti. Quería que lo supieras antes que entremos a 'Sombras', las cosas pueden cambiar ahí dentro.

-No quiero que cambien.

-Ni yo, pero es lo más seguro que ocurrirá.- con violencia, atrajo a Akane a su cuerpo, para darle un fuerte abrazo.- Recuerdas cuando me explicaste lo que es amor.- soltó un poco el agarre para ver como ella asentía.- pues bien, he llegado a comprenderlo, porque lo estoy sintiendo. Akane, te amo.

Akane se libero del abrazo para ver el rostro placido y seguro de Ranma, que no dejaba de mirarla con amor.

-Estás seguro que lo sientes, puedes estar equivocado, ya que tú nunca lo has sentido, puedes…

Las palabras murieron, porque Ranma se apoderó de los labios de ella, besándolos con cariño, ternura y amor, no como la vez que la besó, que parecía que lo único que quería era tener sexo con ella. Se sintió desfallecer, y una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. Llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ranma, quien la apretó más contra sí.

Ranma sentía su cuerpo flotar, como cuando levitaba, pero la sensación era mil veces mejor. Ahondó el beso, lo único que quería era transmitir todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-OH, Ranma.- la oyó gemir. Su felicidad fue completa.

o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Cologne había dejado de ver el espejo donde viera a Ranma y a la chica besándose. Se dirigió hacia el ventanal, donde vio como Kuno pasea junto a Ukyo en los dominios de los oscuros.

-Lastima que aquello ocurriera tan tarde.- se dijo recordando el beso entre los jóvenes.- lastima.- se giró, provocando que su túnica ondeara con majestad.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Notas: Holap … después de tanto tiempo he vuelto… espero haberlo hecho en gloria y majestad… espero… jejejeje… bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que cada vez me cuesta más escribir, espero que les gustase el resultado… dejen sus RW... si? y sobre ellos... para:

**LOU and PAO CHAN: **me sonroje cuando leí su RW... que lindo que piensen que mi fic es así... espero no defraudarlos y que este capitulo les gustara... saludos!

**Ades: **como ves he solucinado mi problemilla... así q espero q hayas disfrutado este capítulo... y también me sonroje con tu RW.. así q no dejes de hacerlo ...

Besos por montón… **Akane Maxwell **


	11. La Luz

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, por lo que no cometo ningún delito.

Simbología:

-...-: dialogo entre los personajes.

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

o+o: cambio de escena.

**SERES DE LA OSCURIDAD**

_**Por: Akane Maxwell**_

_Capítulo X: "La Luz"_

Akane mira como Ranma está parado frente a la nada, moviendo sus brazos en distintas formas. No logra comprender lo que dice, tal vez porque es un lenguaje extraño al de ella. Llevó su mano derecha a sus labios, aun podía sentir los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos, se sonrojó, le gustó el beso, pero lo que más le gusto, fue el abrazo que le dio, se sintió protegida a la vez amada, quería estar con él sobre todas las cosas, y más a sabiendas que ella no pertenecía ya al mundo mortal, pero sabía, no sentía que para Ranma ella era su mundo, y ella aún no lo veía, pero para ella, él también era su mundo.

- Akane.- Ranma la llamó, y ella pudo notar unas extrañas luces que forman una especie de portal.- ya podemos entrar a 'Sombras'.- le dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Vacilante se acercó al muchacho que la veía con cierto temor, ya que como ella, él no sabía que iba a pasar después de atravesar el portal. El apretón que le dio Ranma cuando tomó su mano, le dio cierta tranquilidad. Respiró hondo y ambos atravesaron el portal.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Todos los oscuros, se encuentran reunidos en el Salón Principal, discutiendo sobre si todo estaba listo para la llegada de la Luz. En eso Tatewaki se levanta, interrumpiendo a Ryoko.

- ¿Cómo es que pueden estar tan seguros de que esto que ustedes llaman Luz, podrá salvarnos?.

- Veo que solo has disfrutado del poder, Tatewaki.- lo reprendió Happosai.- sabes muy bien que nuestras predicciones nunca se han equivocado, y esta no será la excepción. Ryoko.- la aludida lo miró.- entonces contamos con todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo nuestra salvación.- le preguntó.

- Sí, solo se necesita que la luna y todas las condiciones estén en su punto. Eso será dentro de un mes.

- Bien, entonces sólo nos falta esperar a la Luz.

Eso ya no es necesario.- dijo Cologne entrando al gran Salón.- En este preciso momento, Ranma está cruzando el portal.

Al escuchar la noticia, lo más lógico es que hubiesen sonreído, pero como esto no esta permitido, solo se limitaron a sorber un trago de vino.

- Sólo un paso más, y podremos vivir por siempre en la tierra.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Akane trataba de no tropezar, dada la oscuridad que había en el túnel, por lo que iba sujeta con fuerza del brazo de Ranma, a éste le encantaba el contacto que tenían, sin embargo dentro de él, algo le dolía, no sabía que era, pero mientras más se acercaba al final del portal, más dolor sentía.

Cuando al fin, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, Ranma se detuvo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- Akane le preguntó.

- Tengo una sensación extraña.- se señalo el pecho.- aquí. Siento que no deberíamos seguir.- el rostro de Ranma denotaba preocupación, pero más que nada, un miedo que no podía explicarse, ya sea por la razón o por ser la primera vez que lo sentía.

- Te estás preocupando de más.- Akane le dedicó una de sus bellas sonrisas, haciendo que el corazón de Ranma se calmara.- vamos.- dijo tomándole la mano, y guiándole a la salida del túnel.

Le gustaba tener la mano de ella en la suya, sin embargo, aquella sensación no desaparecía, es más se acrecentaba.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Lo primero que vio Akane fue una luna resplandeciente, que iluminaba todo el lugar, le maravilló la belleza de esa luna llena.

- Esta luna, no es la luna de tu mundo.- sintió el aliento caliente de Ranma en su oído.- es una luna creada por nuestros Fundadores, para dar luz a nuestro mundo.- se giró para quedar frente a Akane.- sabes que nosotros no soportamos la luz del sol. Bueno, a excepción de mí.- la chica vio una sombra en los ojos del oscuro, pero que se disipo al instante.- bueno, esto es 'Sombra'.- dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano y poniéndose a un lado de la chica.

Akane quedó estática viendo el mundo que ella debía salvar. El paisaje era desolador, se respiraba la falta de vida en el aire, ya que no había nada verde, nada. Habían árboles, pero éstos estaban secos, eran cadáveres de árboles, se podía apreciar el polvo que cubría el suelo, dándole un aspecto de pueblo fantasma, había montones de tierra que formaban montículos. Había un lago, pero este contenía una especie de agua, que era negra, la chica lo comprobó por sí misma. Sintió tristeza de ver aquel lugar faltó de vida.

- Vamos.- Ranma colocó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la chica, que estaba en la orilla del lago, agachada.- debo reportar mi llegada.- Akane giró su cabeza para ver el semblante triste de Ranma.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?.- le preguntó mientras se levantaba.

- No me pasa nada.- dijo esperando a que ella tomara sus cosas para comenzar a caminar.

- ¿Estás seguro?.- el chico al miró, expresando así su falta de entendimiento con las preguntas de Akane.- tienes un semblante extraño, pareces afligido.- dijo empezando a caminar al lado de él.

- No sé a lo que te refieres.- era cierto que no sabía a lo que se refería Akane, pero si estaba seguro que algo no estaba bien con él, sin embargo, no pudo seguir reflexionando, porque en la cima de un montículo negruzco, se alazaba un imponente castillo de piedras negras con matices de color rojo sangre.- he vuelto.- dijo en un susurro audible para su acompañante.- vamos.- la tomo de la mano para ayudarla a llegar a las escalas de piedra, esculpidas con la tierra del propio montículo.

El camino hacia la entrada del castillo, se hizo en completo silencio. Akane iba pensando en lo que se venía, en que consistía salvar a 'Sombras' y lo más importante, si sería capaz de realizarlo. Podía sentir un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago, que podría traducirse en miedo.

Ranma ansiaba llegar al castillo y concertar un duelo con su 'padre' y así hacerse de 'Sombras'. Miró a su lado y notó que la mujer a su lado, estaba inquieta, algo le dijo que debía abrazarla y lo hizo. Cuando sintió la cabeza de Akane en su pecho, de pronto conquistar 'Sombras' ya no era tan importante.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Cologne se alegró de haber anticipado la llegada de Ranma y de estar esperándolo en la entrada del castillo, cuando vio la bella escena que propinaban ambos jóvenes.

Ranma al ver a la anciana, se detuvo y la mujer pudo leer el miedo en sus ojos, por lo que se apresuró a hablarle.

- Tranquilo muchacho. No diré nada.- les dijo e hizo algo que estaba prohibido, sonrió, con una sonrisa tan calida que le transmitió paz a Akane.- vengan por aquí.- les dijo, corriendo con rapidez, hacia una abertura en la roca que sostenía al castillo. Cuando pasaron a través de ella, la roca se cerró, no quedaron en la oscuridad, puesto que Cologne, sostenía en sus manos una llama de fuego azul.- debemos ser rápidos, porque ya saben que estás de vuelta.- le dijo a Ranma, éste se limito a asentir.- es muy importante que sigan estas instrucciones al pie de la letra, si no se desataran acciones de los más crueles contra ustedes.- los miró a ambos, para comprobar que sus palabras hacían efecto en sus mentes.- deberán mantener en secreto su amor.- Ranma abrió sus ojos sorprendido de lo que acaba de escuchar, él estaba seguro de que la anciana lo castigaría por estar enamorado.- como sabes muy bien Ranma, estos sentimientos están prohibidos entre nosotros, pero por lo que percibo de ustedes, su amor es tan puro y dulce que sería una crueldad destruirlo, incluso si lo hacemos nosotros, es por esto que te digo que tengas precaución.- les dedicó otra calida sonrisa.

- Me estás diciendo que podemos seguir juntos.- le preguntó Ranma, totalmente anonadado.- dices que debemos ocultarnos, pero como estaremos seguros que Tú no nos traicionaras.- Ranma miró con desafío a Cologne, y ésta le sostuvo la mirada. Estuvieron por largos segundos.

- Ranma.- el joven oscuro soltó el contacto, para mirar a la joven a su lado.- creo que podemos confiar en ella.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

- No lo estoy.- Ranma de nuevo se sorprendió.- pero siento que ella nos dice la verdad.

Cologne le sonrió a la chica, para luego dirigirse a la pared.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos, no puedes retrasarte mucho, podrían sospechar.

- Claro.- Ranma también fue hacia la pared. Akane lo siguió.

- No olviden ser discretos.- les dijo para luego salir por la apertura que se estaba formando.

Ranma salió por el agujero, aun sosteniendo la mano de Akane, pero ella lo soltó antes de reanudar el camino.

- Hay que ser discretos.- le dijo Akane, viendo la mirada triste de él.

- Lo sé, pero no me acostumbro a ello.

Los tres comenzaron a subir la escalera, que los llevarían al Castillo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Ranma tenía un torbellino de ideas en su cabeza, desde que tuvo conciencia de su poder, el poder se apoderó de él, quería ser el Emperador de 'Sombras', pero ahora, aquello había disminuido en él, no por completo. Quiso detenerse, tomar a Akane en brazos y salir corriendo de ahí. Pero tenía el deber de llevarla. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Siguió su camino.

Akane iba detrás de él, y detrás de ella, iba Cologne. Su corazón latía con fuerza, tenía un vació en el estomago. No sabía como, solo sabía que debía salir corriendo de ahí. Pero sus piernas y su corazón no se lo permitieron.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron de par en par, provocando que el silencio se apoderara del lugar.

Happosai se levantó mirando hacia las puertas, donde Ranma está parado, a su lado Cologne, y detrás de ellos, Akane, por lo que el resto de los Oscuros no la podían ver.

- ¿Dónde está la Luz?.- preguntó Happosai.

- Aquí mismo.- Cologne se hizo a un lado, y Akane dio un paso adelante.

Un murmullo comenzó a escucharse, todas las miradas estaban en la chica, quien se sintió avergonzada y con miedo, ya que sentía que la miraban con poder.

Ranma desde que entro busco el lugar donde solían estar los Emperadores, al medio del Gran Salón, pero no estaban ahí, sino en una especie de Balcón estaban los Emperadores, pero no eran los que él creía que lo engendraron, sino que eran…

- "¡¿Cómo es posible que el inútil de Tatewaki este ahí?!".- pero su asombro no termino ahí, sino que al ver quien lo acompañaba, se sonrió por dentro.- "Lograste tu objetivo".- pensó al ver a Ukyo junto a su medio hermano.- "Disfruten mientras puedan… seré yo el que gobierne…".- quiso mirar a un lado, pero una mirada le llamo la atención, una mirada de deseo.

Tatewaki Kuno al mirar a la Luz, sintió deseos descontrolados de llevarla a la cama, era la primera vez que quería tener a alguien con tal desesperación. Quería tenerla, y la tendría.

Ranma quiso ir, romperlo en dos, y quitarle los ojos, por ver a Akane de esa forma. Comenzó a levitar.

- Debes tener cuidado.- le dijo Cologne. Ranma toco el suelo.

Akane no entendía porque la miraban así, pero no le dio mucha importancia, porque se entretenía admirando la arquitectura del lugar, por lo que ni siquiera notó la mirada de Tatewaki, ni la ira de Ranma.

- Excelente trabajo Ranma, puedes ir a descansar.

Ranma dio media vuelta para salir del Salón, sabía que no quería hacerlo y separarse de la chica, que lo había acompañado todos estos años, pero era una orden y debía cumplirla.

Akane dejó de mirar su entorno, para ver como Ranma se volteaba para ir hacia la puerta, ella lo miró, sintiéndose abandonada, él la miró diciéndole que eso no era cierto. Ella se tranquilizó y sonrió.

Ranma se sintió relajado, y siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

Akane volvió a mirar a los Oscuros cuando Ranma dejo de estar en su radio de vista.

- Ahora estamos seguros de que eres la Luz.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Ranma chasqueó sus dedos y la luz se hizo presente un su habitación, aplaudió una vez y las cosas que llevó en su viaje cayeron en su cama.

_- Orden_.- al decir esta palabra, las cosas se ordenaron. En el momento en que Ranma se tiro a su cama, ya no había nada.

Se puso a mirar el techo, miraba pero no observaba. Estaba pensando en la chica que se había quedado en el Salón. Se sentía vacío sin ella. Lo sabía y ya lo tenía asumido. Quería estar siempre con ella.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, no sabía que estaba tan cansado.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Akane se sentía desnuda y a la vez ignorada, ya que está sobre un pedestal de marfil, rodeada por los Fundadores, que la estudiaban como si fuera un animal y hablaban entre ellos, ignorándola. No entendían porque la estudiaban de esa forma si ya estaban seguros de que ella era la Luz.

- Sí la Luz está en su máximo esplendor.

- Entonces podemos llevar a cabo…

- Nuestra salvación.

- Cologne.- la aludida, que está en un rincón del Salón se acerco.- lleva a la Luz a su habitación.

- Mi nombre es Akane.- dijo la chica bajando del pedestal, ya molesta por como la llamaban.

- No nos importa.- le dijo despectivo Happosai.- Cologne.

La anciana tomó a la chica del brazo, anticipándose a la respuesta de Akane, que iba a rebatirle a Happosai.

- Vamos, necesitas descansar.- dijo tirándola hacia la puerta. Akane miro a los ancianos desafiantes, para después mirar hacia la puerta.- Niña.- le dijo Cologne cuando salieron del Salón.- debes tener cuidado cuando tratas con ellos. Recuerda que ellos fundaron 'Sombras'. Las leyendas que se cuentan son ciertas.- la anciana comenzó a caminar.

Akane se quedó helada. Recordó lo que su Padre le contaba. Muertes por doquier, sin importar quien fuera ni en la condición que estuvieran. Sintió miedo.

- Akane, no te quedes atrás.- le dijo Cologne en una esquina.

La chica se apresuró a llegar a su lado.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Akane está recostada en la tina, tratando de ordenar sus ideas, y a la vez, de relajarse. Suspiró, logrando un poco, de alivianar su carga emocional.

Los acontecimientos habían pasado demasiado rápido, descubrir que era la cura para una sociedad, sin nada similar en la que ella solía vivir, sentir lo que nunca pensó volver a sentir, con Ranma, quien está en proceso de auto descubrimiento, y para terminar, sentirse un objeto, por los Fundadores.

- No sé que pensar… no sé que hacer…

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Habían pasado horas, muchas quizás, para aguantar las ansias que lo estaba carcomiendo. Sabía que debía ser discreto, por eso espero que la noche avanzara lo más posible. Pero esto no calmo sus ansias… su sed.

Los pasillos están en penumbras, las velas, hace mucho que habían dejado de arder, era mejor así, entre más oscuro, menos testigos. Cuando llegó a la esquina, se acercó con sigilo, siempre es bueno resguardarse ante todo. Se quedó quieto, para así captar cualquier sonido. Nada, ni siquiera una brisa.

Dobló, sabía muy bien donde tenía que ir. Apresuró el paso, faltaba una puerta más y su meta estaría cumplida.

Tomó el picaporte, pero este se desvaneció en sus manos. No se sorprendió, conocía muy bien el autor de ese hechizo.

- Sal de donde te escondes, Ranma.

- Pensé que ahora, siendo el Emperador, serías capaz de encontrarme. Veo que no.- le respondió el muchacho, aún en su escondite.

- Jajaja, que gracioso. ¡¡Sal de una vez!!.

- Sin alteraciones, no queremos llamar la atención.

Una sustancia gelatinosa, comenzó a despegarse de la pared, que está junto a la puerta. Se movía lentamente, hasta tomar la forma del joven Oscuro.

- Sabía que tarde y temprano nos encontraríamos.- dijo Tatewaki, poniéndose en alerta.

- Pensé que más tarde.- dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente. Tatewaki se sorprendió ante esto.

- Veo que algunas sucias costumbres humanas se te pegaron.

Ranma se acercó despacio hacia él, tanto que parecía que flotaba, lo cual estaba haciendo. Se acercó tanto, que llegó a la altura de su medio hermano, para susurrarle en su oído.

- Se puede saber, que es lo que estás haciendo aquí.- le preguntó con una voz, que denotaba que estaba por perder la paciencia.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Ranma se retiro un poco, solo hasta que quedo solo a unos centímetros de Tatewaki, quien lo miró extrañado, ya que, Ranma tenía sus ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas… - no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta, porque la mano en su pecho, de Ranma, y el posterior hechizo lo detuvo.

_- Traslado _

Tanto Ranma como Tatewaki desaparecieron del pasillo que guardaba la habitación de Akane.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Tatewaki no alcanzó a tocar el suelo, cuando se vio desplazado varios metros. Ranma lo miraba desde lejos.

- No entiendo porque te metes en lo que no te incumbe.- dijo el Emperador levantándose del suelo y limpiándose su traje de seda negra.

- Y yo no entiendo, qué hacías en medio del pasillo.- le preguntó con un tono de voz molesto.

- Te vuelvo a repetir que eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Puede que no lo sea, pero fui yo el que estuvo por años fuera de 'Sombras', rodeado de los sucios mortales, el que tuvo que esperar a encontrar la Luz. Estoy seguro que todo aquello me da cierto poder sobre la Luz.- le respondió mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Tatewaki estudió por segundos la cara de su medio hermano.

- Poniéndolo de ese punto de vista, tu idea no es tan errada.- luego su mirada cambio a una de lujuria incomprendida.- dime hermano¿Cómo es ella en la cama?

Aunque Tatewaki hubiese estado alerta, el golpe que Ranma le propinó, lo hubiese tomado por sorpresa, tal como lo hizo ahora. El joven Emperador, fue lanzado varios metros por el suelo.

Ranma, sorprendido de sí mismo, miraba su mano derecha, que aún tenía formado el puño con el que le pego a su medio hermano. Nunca pensó que reaccionaria de esa forma, ni menos, que propinaría un golpe con tanta fuerza.

Tatewaki se levantó con rapidez y de la misma forma fue hacia Ranma para encararlo, pero cuando estaba a unos metros de él, Ranma se traslado, dejando a Tatewaki solo.

- Estar mucho con los mortales, lo trastorno.- sacudió una vez más la suciedad de su traje, y se traslado a su habitación, sabía que podría calmar su sangre, con Ukyo.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Apareció en su habitación, con las ideas y sensaciones revoloteando dentro de él. Lanzó un suspiro, pero no hubo calma. Se despojó de sus ropas, para después dirigirse al baño y tomar una ducha de agua fría, pensando que esto lo ayudaría.

El agua fría corrió por sus largos cabellos color azabache, para luego mojar su esbelto cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos, permitiendo que el agua bañara todo su ser. El agua dejó de correr, y Ranma salio de la ducha. Agarró una toalla, para secarse su cuerpo. Después tomo un pantalón de seda negra y se lo colocó, en seguida se dirigió hacia el balcón de su pieza, para sentarse en el barandal y observar la Luna artificial, que propinaba luz al lugar.

Aún le costaba asimilar lo que le pasaba dentro de él. Pero sabía que le gustaba sentirlo. Suspiró una vez más cuando sintió una brisa que jugo con sus cabellos, tan suave y calida, que hizo que volteara en dirección a ella. La vio, apoyada en el barandal, con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Ranma aspiró profundo, el suave olor de ella lo envolvió. Sonrió. Cerró sus ojos, y su cuerpo comenzó a encogerse. Sus brazos empezaron a cubrirse de plumas negras.

En el barandal ya no estaba Ranma, sino un cuervo, un cuervo muy particular, ya que en su pecho, tenía una mancha blanca.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

No lograba conciliar el sueño, estaba molesta, se sentía utilizada, y lo más extraño de todo, es que extrañaba a Ranma, se sentía mal sin él. Aún no se explicaba como podía llegar a sentir aquello, pero sí estaba segura, desde que Ranma la beso, todo cambió.

Sintió un suave aleteo, obligándola a mirar a la dirección del sonido, vio un cuervo que se poso en el barandal. A Akane le llamó la atención, ya que el pájaro la miraba intensamente. Akane se agachó para quedar a la altura del ave, y notó la mancha blanca en el pecho del ave, esto lo recordó algo, por lo que sonrió con alegría. La mancha volvió a crecer ante sus ojos, ya cubría todo el pecho del pájaro.

- ¿Ya te había dicho que no dejabas de sorprenderme?.- dijo sonriendo, y alejándose un poco, puesto que el cuervo comenzó a crecer y tomar la forma de un humano.

Parece que ya me lo habías dicho.- le respondió Ranma, ya totalmente transformado.- ¿Cómo estás?.- le preguntó mientras se bajaba del barandal para quedar cerca de ella.

- Estoy… - Akane guardó distancia, sabía que no debían verlos juntos.- será mejor que entremos. No quiero que nos descubran.- sin más, se volteo y entró a su habitación, seguida del oscuro.

Akane se sentó en uno de los sillones coloniales, llevó sus pies a su pecho, y vio como Ranma se sentaba a su lado.

- Akane, aún espero tu respuesta.- le dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Lo sé. Estaba buscando las palabras para describirte mi estado.

- Tan mala fue tu experiencia con los Fundadores.- le preguntó mirándola con preocupación. Akane solo asintió.- sea lo que haya pasado, te pido perdón por ello.

- No tienes porque hacerlo.- le dijo sonriendo.- tú no tienes nada que ver con aquello. Además ese es mi propósito aquí.- dijo con algo de tristeza.

Ranma notó enseguida que algo no andaba bien. Se acercó más a la chica, para abrazarla y cobijarla en su pecho.

- Sabes muy bien, que tú eres más importante que ser la Luz. Eres mi todo.

Akane alzó su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, notando la verdad aflorar de los azul grisáceos del oscuro. Ella sonrió, alegre, sintiendo que él también era su todo.

Ranma lentamente se acercó a ella, para darle un beso de lo más dulce. Ella se acercó más a él.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Sintió la claridad inundando sus ojos. No quiso abrirlos, pero la claridad la molestaba. Lentamente los abrió, para encontrarse, aun en el sillón, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Ranma, quien seguía durmiendo, placidamente.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, Akane trato de salir del abrazo sin despertar al joven durmiente. Cuando se vio victoriosa, sonrió triunfante, cuando se iba a levantar, sintió un fuerte brazo en su cintura, que la volvió a sentar.

- A dónde vas.- Akane miró a Ranma, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados.- no me dejes solo.- y la apretó más contra sí.

Akane sonrió feliz, las palabras que el chico le dijo anoche, ahora cobraban sentido.

Se acomodó de nuevo a él.

Sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar de nuevo.

- ¡¡Pensé que habías escuchado mis palabras¡¡Ranma!!.- el grito se escuchó después de un estallido seco, que hizo Cologne al aparecerse.

Los jóvenes se sobresaltaron, y miraron con miedo a la Fundadora, como si ella los sorprendiera en algo malo.

- Entiendo que no puedas estar sin ella.- dijo Cologne tomando a Ranma del brazo.- pero esto es peligroso.

- Pero…

Ranma no alcanzó a responder cuando desaparecieron de la habitación de la chica, que quedo perpleja.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Aparecieron en la habitación del joven Ranma, quien cayó con fuerza sobre su cama, Cologne chasqueó sus dedos, y toda la ropa de Ranma salía de los cajones de los muebles.

- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?.- le preguntó, levantándose de la cama.

- Los Fundadores, requieren de tu presencia.- decía mientras escogía ropa para el muchacho.- creo que es algo importante.- dijo mientras le pasaba prendas al muchacho.- Creo que la suerte estaba de tu lado muchacho.- dijo sentándose en una silla.- menos mal que vine por ti, y no Ryoko, que se había ofrecido.

- Sé muy bien lo que hago.- dijo Ranma poniéndose la ropa que la Fundadora eligió para él.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí?

- La verdad no lo sé, pero pienso que es para que des cuenta de tu viaje.- lo miró por un momento, intensamente.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Ranma, no estoy segura, pero siento que algo malo va a pasar.- Ranma dejó de vestirse, para ver el semblante de la mujer.

- ¿Algo como que?

- No lo sé, pero creo que debes tener cuidado.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, revelando a una mujer esbelta, de una belleza digna de reyes, no por nada era hija de los ex emperadores.

- Ranma, los Fundadores requieren tu presencia.

- Voy enseguida.- dijo poniéndose la capa de color rojo sangre.

Kodashi esperó a Ranma en el umbral de la puerta.

- Los esperaré en el Salón Oval.- Cologne desapareció.

- Kodashi.- dijo Ranma cuando llegó a su lado en el umbral.- dime cómo es que Tatewaki llegó al trono.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano, me preguntarías eso.- se giró.- vamos al Salón y te contaré lo sucedido.

Ranma salió detrás de ella, y apuro el paso para llegar a su lado. Caminaron a paso calmo, ya que, no podían aparecerse frente a los Fundadores, se les debía respeto.

- Estoy esperando.- le dijo Ranma, impaciente.

- Lo sé.- dijo corriéndose su larga coleta baja hacia la espalda.- creo que fue a los 6 años que te fuiste. Tatewaki, junto con Ukyo, lanzaron un hechizo sobre los Emperadores, un hechizo que nunca nadie había visto, bueno… - se detuvo y miró a todos lados, y espero hasta asegurarse de que no había nadie.- estoy segura de que uno de los Fundadores, les dio el hechizo.- Ranma la miro incrédulo.

- Crees que esta es la primera vez que pasa algo así.- le preguntó irónico.- cuando los Emperadores no sirven, los Fundadores te entregan herramientas para eliminarlos.- vio la cara de sorpresa de su media hermana.- claro que yo no necesitaré ninguna ayuda.- dijo dejándola atrás.

Kodashi quedó perpleja, pero no sorprendida, sabía que su hermano iba acabar con Tatewaki y con mayor razón, sí éste ocupaba el trono que Ranma siempre quiso.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Akane acababa de salir de la ducha, después de que Ranma se fue con Cologne, volvió a dormir, el viaje la tenía agotada.

Se acercó a uno de los cajones donde escogió su vestimenta, para vestirse con un traje chino rojo.

Se miraba en el espejo tratando de ver lo mayor posible, ya que la luz de las velas no le propinaba mucha visibilidad. Se sentó en el banquillo que estaba en el tocador. Se sentía sin ganas de nada. Se suponía que era de día, pero no había sol que iluminara el día, solo había una claridad tenue, parecida al día cuando hay mucha neblina.

Ranma le había explicado todo aquello, pero aún así no se sentía bien en ese lugar, y menos sin él cerca de ella.

Suspiró.

Se sobresalto cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Hace media hora que Ranma estaba respondiendo las preguntas que le hacían los Fundadores. Puso todo de sí, para no demostrar que su estado mental había cambiado. No permitiría que nadie descubriera sus cambios, puesto que si se llegaban a enterar de aquello, la muerte sería su sentencia, antes no le hubiera importado aquello, pero ahora que Akane era parte de su vida, quería vivirla junto a ella.

- Ranma Kuno, haz demostrado ser uno de los más grandes Oscuros. Pasaste años en aquel mundo sucio, soportaste estar cerca de los mortales, solo para traer nuestra salvación. Recibirás una gran recompensa.- Happosai se hizo a un lado, para mostrar a una bella joven de cabellos dorados, tan largos que llegaban a sus talones, blanca como la luna mortal.- ella es una Princesa de uno de los países mortales.- Ranma notó como los ojos de la chica no tenían vida.- una mujer importante para un joven importante. Sabes que debes tener mujer para asumir el trono.- el joven miró a Happosai y al resto de los Fundadores. Así que esa era su recompensa: 'Sombras'.

- Lo sé.- Ranma respondió acercándose a él.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

No se alcanzo a dar cuenta, sólo sintió un fuerte brazo que la tomó con fuerza y la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Quiso gritar, pero la estaban ahorcando. Se quiso mover, pero las fuerzas la empezaron a dejar.

La oscuridad llegó a sus ojos.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

- Después de nuestra ceremonia de salvación. El trono será tuyo.- le dijo Happosai llevando a Ranma hacia la chica celestial.- supongo que podrás esperar un tiempo más.

- Claro.- dijo tomando uno de los cabellos de la joven.

- Estamos de acuerdo.- le preguntó Happosai.

- Estamos.- le respondió jugando con los cabellos de la chica. El oscuro que durmió dentro de él cuando Akane llegó a su corazón, volvió a despertar. El poder lo inundó.- puedo esperar.- dijo tomando y acariciando el rostro de su "regalo".

Happosai miró al joven, satisfecho de que todo saliera como él lo planeaba. Sabía que con Ranma en el trono, el mundo mortal sería suyo. Hizo un ademán al resto de los Fundadores para dejar solo al joven, con la mujer mortal.

Ranma se quedó solo, viendo a la chica con lujuria.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Sintió el frío en su espalda. Sintió, mas bien, escuchó como su vestido estaba siendo rasgado.

Su rostro chocó con el suelo, cuando fue volteada.

Más rasgado.

Ella se movió, pero una fuerza invisible la tenía prisionera en el suelo.

Sintió algo áspero tocar su piel.

Cero fuerza.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

El único pensamiento que surco su cabeza, fue la sonrisa feliz de Ranma.

La inconciencia llego para volver todo negro.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Estaba a unos centímetros de los labios de ella. Era esplendida, y las ganas de hacerla suya, eran infinitas.

Rozó los labios de la mujer, pero un dolor fuerte en su pecho, impidió que se concretara el beso.

El dolor fue tan quemante que cayó de rodillas.

Quiso gritar, pero sabía que no podía.

- Akane.- solo atino a decir, mientras se tomaba el pecho.

CONTINUARA…

Nota: Holas!!... si lo se!!... se que me demore siglos en tener un nuevo capitulo, pero es que aun pasado tantas cosas en mi vida, que he dejado esto atrás…. Pero prometo que ya no será así, escribiré más…. Es q parece que la luz quere volver a mi vida… entonces… tengo inspiración!!...

Besos a todos!!


	12. para siempre

Sintió un calor abrasador, pero eso no se igualaba al ardor que sentía en su cuerpo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, por lo que no cometo ningún delito.

Simbología:

-...-: dialogo entre los personajes.

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

+o+o: cambio de escena.

Advertencia: al principio este capitulo no iba a contener lemon… ni siquiera la historia completa, pero debido a como se ha ido desarrollando la historia, lo amerita… así que si no tienes el criterio formado o eres menor de edad, favor no sigas leyendo… si lo haces, es bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

Los dejo con la historia.

**

* * *

**

SERES DE LA OSCURIDAD

* * *

_Por: Akane Maxwell_

Capítulo XI: "… para siempre…."

Sintió un calor abrasador, pero eso no se igualaba al ardor que sentía en su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, notando de donde provenía el calor, en medio de lo que parecía ser una mazmorra, había un caldero, del cual provenía un vapor ardiente.

Akane busco a su secuestrador, pero no vio nada. Quiso moverse, pero no pudo, ya que sus extremidades estaban atadas a unas cadenas, sujetas a la pared, miró su cuerpo, y notó que estaba semi desnuda. Sintió miedo.

Se movió buscando una salida, pero era imposible las cadenas estaban bien sujetas.

- Hasta que despertaste.- dijo una voz desde la penumbra.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me tienes aquí?.- preguntó la chica, buscando la fuente de la voz.

- Es sencillo, muchachita, muy sencillo.- de las sombras apareció una silueta que se fundió con la oscuridad, solo un resplandor plateado brillo en la habitación.

Akane comenzó a sudar frío.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

No supo como salió del castillo, ni tampoco hacia donde se dirige, solo sabe que el dolor en su pecho es insoportable, y que siente un vacío en él, inexplicable.

Se detuvo incrédulo, al ver a donde había llegado.

Era la parte más alejada de 'Sombras', uno de los lugares que pocos tenían acceso, solo los Ancianos y los Emperadores podían dirigirse a él. Era el templo de los Oscuros, donde se realizaban los hechizos más poderosos, donde se guardan los secretos de su raza.

Dudoso empujó la gran puerta de madera vieja, y para su sorpresa, ésta no hizo ruido al abrirse. Entró sigiloso, dejándose guiar por sus instintos. Camino por los oscuros pasillos, hasta que llegó a una esquina, donde se levantaba una escalera en forma de caracol, esta escalera lleva a la torre más alta del templo. Puso un pie en el primer escalón, y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina. Algo malo estaba pasando en ese preciso instante, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió escaleras arriba.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Akane se movía con fuerza, tratando de liberarse de sus ataduras, y lo hacia con más ahínco, cuando vio a la mujer, acercarse a ella con una gran daga de color negro.

- ¿¿Qué pretende hacerme??.- gritaba mientras se movía con desesperación.

- Sé que eres importante para nuestra raza.- dijo la anciana acercándose a ella.- pero tu juventud me cautiva. Quero volver a tener esa edad, esa vitalidad. Esa belleza.- dijo llegando a la altura de la chica, tanto que pudo rozar una de las mejillas de la Luz con su mano izquierda áspera.- eres el tipo de mujer que necesito para este hechizo. Busque, pero nunca pensé que llegarías a mí.- la mujer levantó la daga, para dirigirla directo al corazón de Akane. La chica cerró sus ojos, ya no había nada que hacer.

La anciana dio la estocada final, al menos eso creyó, ya que el cuchillo sí toco algo.

- ¡¡Ranma!!.- exclamó asustada Ryoko al ver al muchacho frente a ella, y más al ver como la estaca está enterrada en el hombro derecho del joven oscuro. Akane abrió sus ojos al escuchar el nombre pronunciado, sólo pudo vislumbrar la gran espalda del muchacho.

- Sí, soy yo. Ryoko, qué se supone que haces.- le preguntó con tono de ira en su voz.

- Ranma, yo… por favor no se lo digas al resto de los ancianos.

- Nosotros no suplicamos.- chasqueó sus dedos, y las cadenas de Akane se soltaron, liberando a la chica.- vamos.- volvió a chasquear los dedos y los tres desaparecieron de la torre.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Llegaron a un claro, alejado de Sombras, un claro rodeado de grandes árboles frondosos, pero sus ramas son de color negro, al igual que sus hojas.

- Akane.- le dice el joven oscuro a la chica, sin dejar de ver a la anciana.- refúgiate en esas rocas.- apunto con su mano derecha hasta el lugar mencionado. La chica sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo caso al pedido del joven.- Ryoko. Es tu perdición.- un aura de color negro, comenzó a rodear al muchacho.

- Ranma, por favor, no cometas una estupidez.- decía con un claro miedo en su voz.- te meterás en líos. Sabes que no puedes hacernos nada.- dijo con seguridad y con algo de esperanza.

- Entenderán mis razones, cuando sepan lo que intentaste hacer con Akane.- _desde lo más profundo del infierno, invoco este gran poder: aliento de diablo.- _Ranma comenzó a soplar con fuerza, provocando que el aura que lo rodeaba fuera enfocada a Ryoko con potencia, quien no alcanzó a realizar movimiento alguno.

Akane quedó perpleja, viendo como el aliento del chico envolvía a la mujer, provocando que el cuerpo de ella se fuera derritiendo a medida que el aura la tocaba.

Solo los gritos de dolor quebraron la noche.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Se movía como animal enjaulado. No podía creer que hubiese caído en la tentación. Quería golpearse a sí mismo. Quería gritar. Quiso golpear una pared, pero se detuvo. La solución era simple: debía quedarse con Akane, siempre. Y si debía gobernar 'Sombras' lo haría con ella a su lado. Se sentó en un banquillo, dejó caer su cabeza.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Akane salió del baño de su habitación, llevaba puesto un camisón blanco, que le quedaba suelto, y le cubría hasta los tobillos. Camino lentamente hasta el muchacho que estaba cabizbajo. Sintió alegría de verlo, la misma que sintió cuando lo vio aparecer en esa fría torre. Se abrazó a sí misma, de solo recordarlo, el frío volvía a su cuerpo. Llegó junto a él, se inclinó, para quedar a su altura, y tomó la cara del muchacho, para que él la viera.

Pudo notar la preocupación en los ojos de Ranma. Esto la conmovió, y el amor que sentía por él, la calentó.

- Gracias por ayudarme.- le dijo con sinceridad, regalándole una de sus más bellas sonrisas.

- Gracias por devolverme la vida.- se acerco para darle uno de los más tiernos besos, que jamás ha dado.

Ranma llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica, incitándola a que ella se levantara, mientras el beso duro, la muchacha quedó completamente de pie. Él rompió el beso y la abrazó con fuerza. Coloco su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

- Akane, te necesito en mi vida. Necesito tu calor. Necesito tu olor. Necesito tu voz. Necesito tu sonrisa.- le decía al oído.- necesito que estés conmigo por siempre.- apretó mucho más el abrazo.- ¿Serías mi compañera por siempre?.- le preguntó al oído, para luego separarse y ver la cara de la mujer que ama.

Akane sintió un calor más inmenso que sintió al ver a Ranma junto a ella. La alegría y el anhelo se apoderaron de su alma.

- Ranma, por siempre.- le dijo con una bella sonrisa, para luego besarlo con ternura y gran amor.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Cologne no podía creer lo que veía en su bola de cristal. El poder de la Luz se incrementaba con fuerza. Sintió un vacío en su corazón.

- Está todo listo para la ceremonia, Cologne.- preguntó Happosai apareciendo a un lado de la anciana.

- Sí, la Luz alcanzará su máximo poder en dos días más.

- "Por fin. Con esto lograré lo que más he anhelado".- el anciano desapareció en un segundo.

Los ojos de Cologne se llenaron de lágrimas.

- "Muchachos sepan aprovechar este tiempo"

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

La típica oscuridad se ceñía sobre 'Sombras'. Era lo hora en que los Oscuros descansaban, es lo que se podía llamar la noche en el mundo mortal. Todo el mundo estaba dormido, salvo tres personas. Dos de ellas corrían sigilosos por los dominios de 'Sombras', el tercero observaba, desde su aposento, lo que los otros hacían.

- "Es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes".- pensó Cologne, mientras veía como Ranma conducía a Akane por la oscuridad reinante.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Se detuvo, antes de bordear una colina, su estadía en el mundo mortal le enseño a ser sigiloso. Camino con seguridad y lentitud, pero sin soltar la mano de Akane. Una vez que noto que era seguro, se coloco frente a la colina.

- Ranma, ¿Dónde iremos?.- le susurro la chica.

- Ya lo verás.- le sonrió. Akane sintió seguridad.

El joven oscuro dejo a la chica tras él, para luego mirar a la pared de la colina, y empezar a decir unas frases que la chica no podía escuchar. A medida de que Ranma hablaba, una luces comenzaron a formar un portal, el cual fue completado hasta que el chico dejo de hablar.

- Vamos.- le dijo el chico, tomándola de la mano. Akane entendió donde se dirigían.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

La luz de la Luna los envolvió. Era tan distinta a la luna de 'Sombras' que con el solo hecho de verla, se sentían envueltos en su esplendor.

Ranma tomó a Akane de la mano, y comenzó a caminar con ella, dirigiéndola hacia el bosque.

- Ranma, ¿Hacia dónde vamos?.- le preguntó.

- Espera y lo sabrás.- le respondió, regalándole una sonrisa.

El chico se adentró en el bosque, caminando con cuidado hasta encontrar un claro, el cual es iluminado por la luna.

- Akane, espera aquí.- dijo sentándola en una roca, en sentido contrario al claro.

- Pero así no puedo ver nada.- le dijo viéndolo a la cara.

- Esa es la idea.- le sonrió el joven oscuro.- es una sorpresa.- le dijo, para luego besarla con delicadeza.- no espíes.- luego se fue hacia el claro.

Akane, sentía curiosidad, pero no iba a espiar… es mejor encontrarse con la sorpresa. Sonrió, este momento era el mejor de su vida.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Ranma cerró sus ojos, vislumbrando en su mente lo que quería hacer realidad. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón, un saco de color negro, lo abrió y tomo un polvo que tenia apariencia de arena, lo llevó a la altura de su boca para soplarlo y esparcirlo por el claro. El polvo comenzó a bajar, atraído por la gravedad, mientras caía, el polvo comenzó a tener un destello color plateado.

El polvo al caer iba formando distintas figuras. Ranma sonreía satisfecho, era lo que su mente había creado.

Antes de decirle a Akane que volteara, saco uno de sus saquitos mágicos, el cual fue creciendo hasta llegar a la forma normal. El chico abrió el saquito y tomo dos vestimentas, una de ellas las dejo sobre una rama, la otra la tomo, la reviso y sonrió complaciente al chequear que era lo que necesitaba, la dejo también en una rama, para comenzar a desvestirse y colocarse la nueva prenda.

Una vez que se puso la chaqueta, llevó sus manos a su cabello. Debía estar acorde a la ocasión.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Akane estaba ansiosa, quería saber lo que Ranma tanto hacía. Iba a voltearse, a pesar que el chico le había pedido que no lo hiciera, pero es que la curiosidad era superior a ella. Sonrió con malicia antes de comenzar a voltearse. Comenzó el movimiento, pero sintió que un toque en su hombro derecho.

- Akane, ya puedes voltear.- la chica sonrió para sus adentros, al saberse a salvo.

Antes de voltearse, la chica alzó su mirada, para ver a su interlocutor, y lo que sus ojos vieron fue un deleite.

Ranma la veía con tanto amor, que su rostro tenia resplandor propio, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Akane, fue su rostro descubierto, ya que el chico lleva atado su largo cabello color azabache en una trenza.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Me encanta como te ves!.- le dijo la chica, saltando a sus brazos para poder besarlo, y hacerle entender al muchacho que lo que dice es cierto.

El chico tomo a la muchacha en sus brazos alzándola, para que ella quedara de pie.

El beso duro unos minutos, se separaron lentamente.

Akane se quedó contemplando unos segundos el bello rostro del muchacho, antes de mirar a su alrededor, y sus ojos se maravillaron con lo que vio. Frente a ella había un arco de mármol, cubierto de flores rojas, en la parte más alta del arco, se coronaba la luna menguante, acompañada del sol, también rodeados de flores. Cabe destacar que el verde del bosque se mantenía. Miro detrás del arco, había una habitación, la cual contaba con tres paredes hechas de madera, la cuarta está formada por cortinas de seda blanca, en el centro, se podía distinguir, una cama, de igual color que las cortinas.

- Ranma.- la chica se separo del muchacho, para recorrer el lugar y ver el lugar mejor.- esto es precioso.- le dijo mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.- ¿A qué se debe esto?.- le pregunto tomando las cortinas para echar un vistazo dentro de la habitación.

- Recuerdas que te pedí que fueras mi compañera.- le preguntó a la chica que asintió, mientras él se dirigió donde ella para tomar sus manos entre las suyas.- pues formalizaremos nuestra unión, así como la ceremonia que ustedes llaman matrimonio.

- Gracias.- dijo Akane sorprendiendo al muchacho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por tener estos detalles conmigo.- dijo abrazándolo, Ranma la cobijo en su pecho.- por ser como eres.

- Tú me haces actuar así.- le dijo sin soltar el abrazo. Se quedaron unos minutos, disfrutando el calor del otro, hasta que Ranma comenzó a tomar distancia de la chica.- Akane comencemos.- la chica asintió y se soltó rápido de los brazos del chico, ansiaba ser su compañera lo más pronto posible, fue ahí donde notó el traje del muchacho: un pantalón de seda color blanco, al igual que la camisa que lleva puesta. La chica se sonrojo al notar lo guapo del muchacho.

Ranma tomo a la chica de la mano para guiarla hacia la habitación, hasta la cama que estaba en el centro de ella. Akane notó, que sobre el cobertor, había un fino vestido, también de seda y de igual color blanco.

- Que lindo que está.- Akane dijo tomándolo en sus manos.

- Por favor, póntelo, para que empecemos.

- Claro. Pero antes, sal de acá, para que no me veas.- le dijo seria, Ranma divertido le hizo caso.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Ranma está esperando a Akane en el centro del arco. Sintiendo que lo que estaba por hacer, era lo correcto y lo que más anhelaba en estos momentos.

- Ranma.- al llamado de la chica, el muchacho se volteo, y a pesar que conocía muy bien el vestido, verlo puesto en Akane era otra historia.

Akane salio lentamente de la habitación, mostrando el bello vestido que lleva puesto, el cual es sencillo, no cuenta con tirantes, por lo que se sujeta del busto, de forma recta sobre el, bajando apretado, como un corsét, hasta la cintura de la chica, para luego bajar en forma de campana hasta la rodillas de la chica. La muchacha iba descalza, al igual que Ranma.

- Cómo luzco.- pregunto la muchacha viéndose a sí misma.

- Perfecta.- le respondió el muchacho, extendiéndole la mano, para que ella se acercará hacia él.

Akane dirigió sus pasos a Ranma, para tomar la mano que él le ofrecía para después ponerse frente a frente.

- Desde el día en que te conocí, tus ojos fueron mi guía.- comenzó diciendo Ranma.- tu calor me acompaño en noches de frío, tu risa me hace temblar, al igual que tu piel. Quiero ser tuyo para siempre, quiero permanecer junto a ti toda mi vida.- terminó con una sonrisa y llevando su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de Akane.

- Ranma, con el paso del tiempo comprendí que el amor que alguna vez creí sentir, fue solo una ilusión, ya que cuando sentí tu calor, cuando vi el brillo de tus ojos, supe que mi corazón se había completado. Contigo completo mi alma. Deseo de todo corazón poder permanecer a tu lado siempre.- dijo recostando su rostro en la mano de Ranma.

- Juntos… - dijeron al unísono, y se sonrieron.- para siempre…

Ranma tomó la mano izquierda de Akane, y la abrió utilizando su propia mano izquierda, una vez que los dedos anulares estuvieron juntos, con su dedo índice derecho, Ranma comenzó a moverlo en forma circular alrededor de los dedos juntos.

Akane veía como aparecía un listón plateado que los iba envolviendo, hasta llegar a la punta de los dedos, donde se unen en un nudo que tomo la forma de una A entrelazada con una R, el listón tomo color rosa pálido que se confundía con el color de las pieles de los muchachos. Akane lo miró sin entender.

- Los mortales hacen intercambio de anillos. Me pareció más adecuado hacerlo de esta forma.- dijo separando su mano de la de ella. Akane vio como el dibujo continuaba en su dedo, pero no estaba completo, miró interrogando al chico.- sí, le falta la mitad, la cual la tengo yo.- le respondió, mostrándole a la vez su dedo, donde se podía ver el dibujo que hacia el complemento perfecto al que tenia la chica.- vez.- le dijo mientras ponía su dedo junto al de ella, el lazo volvía a ser perfecto.- es un símbolo…

- De nuestra unión.- dijo, adelantándose al muchacho.- ¡¡me encanta!!.- Akane sorpresivamente se lanzó al cuello del muchacho, el cual aprovecho para levantarla en brazos.- ¡¡UY!!.- exclamó la chica, algo asustada.

- Tranquila, no vas a caer. Te tengo bien sujeta.- le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto.

Lentamente acercaron sus rostros, para sellar la promesa que recientemente se habían hecho, en un bello y tierno beso.

El beso termino, para que Akane posara su rostro en el cuello del muchacho, quien comenzó a caminar con destino a la habitación. Una vez adentro, depositó con suavidad a su esposa en la cama, él se tumbo a su lado.

- Hoy estás radiante.- le dijo Ranma, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.

- Gracias.- ella también le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ranma sonrió, y bajo su rostro para darle un beso a la chica, quien cerró sus ojos para recibir el gesto. El beso comenzó siendo suave, se deleitaban con solo sentir los labios del otro sobre el suyo.

El chico no se conformo con solo tocar la mejilla de Akane, así que lentamente la bajo, para acariciar el cuello, luego su brazo, para después pasar al estomago cubierto de ella. Eran caricias suaves.

Akane también bajo su mano de la mejilla de él, para llevarla a su brazo, lo comenzó a acariciar, pero quería sentir más de Ranma, así que lentamente se fue moviendo, para que él pasara a estar encima de ella. El muchacho se semi levanto, dejando sus piernas sobre el colchón, y su torso, sobre la chica, quien al sentirlo comenzó a acariciar su pecho sobre la camisa que lleva.

Ranma dejó de acariciar el estomago de Akane, para pasar a la zona descubierta del pecho de ella. Sintió un electroshock, la piel de su mujer es extremadamente suave, la quiso probar, por lo que dejó los labios de Akane para bajarlos a esa zona. Disfruto cada rincón, y más cuando la chica le marcaba el camino.

Se sorprendió de sentir los labios de Ranma en esa zona, pero fue una grata sorpresa, por lo que decidió mover su torso, para indicarle el camino al muchacho. Mientras disfrutaba, metió su mano izquierda bajo la camisa de él, y sintió la piel caliente del joven que ahora había aventurado más su camino de besos.

Ranma había llegado al borde del vestido, por lo tanto, su tarea se vio interrumpida, pero eso no lo detuvo, con su mano bajo el borde del vestido, liberando los senos de la chica, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al derecho para comenzar a besarlo, fue ahí que Akane dio un respingo, pero eso no detuvo al muchacho, mientras besaba el seno derecho, fue por el izquierdo, con su mano derecha, comenzó a masajearlo, provocando que este reaccionara, la chica comenzó a emitir leves gemidos.

Ranma dejó el seno derecho de la chica, para bajar su mano lentamente, hasta llegar a la pierna de ella, la acaricio, disfrutando cada rincón.

Increíble, esa era la sensación que le provocaban las caricias de Ranma. Quería sentir más la piel del muchacho, por lo que tomó la cabeza de su esposo para que la mirara.

- ¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó asustado, esperanzado que no le hubiese hecho daño.

- Es que quiero besarte ahora.- dijo algo sonrojada, por las caricias de su esposo.

Ranma sonrió aliviado, y más cuando vio la cara de satisfacción y deseo que tenia su pequeña. Con su cabeza, negó con suavidad.

- Quiero ser yo, el que te haga disfrutar.- inclinó su cabeza hasta quedar a un centímetro de distancia de la de Akane.- en otra ocasión lo puedes hacer tú.- le dijo con picardía, Akane solo se sonrojo aún más. El muchacho suavizó su rostro. Lentamente juntó sus labios a los de ella. El beso comenzó suave, se limitaba con solo sentir los suaves labios de ella sobre los suyos, era un deleite único, pero necesitaba sentir más de ella, así que lentamente comenzó a introducir su lengua en la boca de su mujer, recorriéndola, descubriéndola, disfrutándola.

No se había sentido así nunca, eran sensaciones que no podía explicar. Si bien es cierto, había estado en situaciones similares, esto era cien mil veces mejor. Hizo lo propio con su lengua en la boca de Ranma.

Ranma estaba concentrado en besarla, pero necesitaba más de ella, así que sentándose y de paso, levantando a la chica hasta que ésta quedara sentada, le dijo:

- Ayúdame a sacarte el vestido.- su voz sonó terriblemente seductora.

Obedientemente, la chica se levantó en la misma cama, para bajarse con lentitud el vestido. Descubriendo su piel, y mostrando la única prenda que iba a llevar, una diminuta braga blanca.

Ranma veía como la prenda se perdía lentamente, del cuerpo de la chica, dejando a su paso al descubierto la piel que él hace un tiempo atrás quiso tocar con pasión, ahora, era el tiempo adecuado para ello. Estiró sus manos, y tomó la cintura de ella, recorriéndola con lentitud, la suavidad de la piel le hacía erizar cada vello que su cuerpo tenía. Ya no le bastaba con sentirla también quería probarla.

Casi perdió el equilibrio cuando la boca de Ranma hizo contacto con su estomago, era electrizante sentir los labios de él sobre su piel, y más cuando el muchacho decidió acompañar su lengua el recorrido del estomago de ella.

Se sentó sobre sus pies, para quedar en mejor posición, y así poder besar a la chica que lo había trasformado.

Akane le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que él le brindaba. Enterró sus manos en la cabellera espesa de Ranma.

Tenía sus manos en la espalda de su pequeña luz, y lentamente comenzó a devolverla al colchón, todo esto sin romper el beso. Una vez que la tuvo acostada de nuevo, con su mano derecha, comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Akane, disfrutando de la suavidad de ella. Notó como el calor se hacía más fuerte en él, sus latidos comenzaban a aumentar. Sintió como aquella parte de su anatomía comenzaba a despertar. Por lo que sin esperar más, paso su mano hacia el vientre de la chica, la acaricio, con lentitud, disfrutando, pero quiso sentir más, así que puso su mano sobre el borde de la braga, y metió su mano, encontrándose con la intimidad caliente y húmeda de Akane.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Ranma en su intimidad.

Siguió con los besos, y junto con eso, comenzó a acariciar la intimidad de Akane, con sus dedos, concentrándose en ese punto, que él sabía le haría sentir sensaciones agradables. Quería ver a su mujer como disfrutaba de sus caricias, por lo que dejó de besarla, para mirar la expresión de ella.

Los ojos de Akane estaban cerrados, un color carmín adornaba sus mejillas, la agitación podía notarse al ver subir su pecho con aceleración.

Ranma siguió con los movimientos de su dedo, para luego bajar su cabeza y dirigirse a uno de los senos de la chica y besarlo con pasión.

Los gemidos de Akane no se hicieron esperar.

Se sentía demasiado excitada, el calor era insoportable, pero agradable. Sudor comenzó a bañar su piel. Sentía como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la caricia que Ranma le propinaba. Le encantaba la sensación, pero necesitaba más de él.

- Haz… me… tuya…. – salió entre gemidos.

Ranma solo sonrió. Se separó de ella, Akane le lanzó una mirada cargada de pasión, de deseo, pero por sobre todo, de amor.

- Nunca había tenido estas sensaciones.- dijo mientras se deshacía de su camisa. Se levantó de la cama y quedo de espaldas a la chica, por lo que le resulto mucho más fácil decirle lo siguiente.- provocas cosas inexplicables en mí. Contigo pierdo el sentido. Soy otro, y este otro es el que me gusta ser.- siguió mientras se sacaba los pantalones, junto con los boxers. Quedó completamente desnudo, siguiendo de espaldas a ella. Aquella simple confesión, lo hacia sentirse más desnudo que la propia desnudes.

Akane sintió una ternura infinita, parecía que el joven oscuro que conoció en su habitación hacia tiempo atrás, aquel de mirada fría, había desaparecido, para dar paso a un hombre, casi vulnerable, vulnerable con ella, como sus mismas palabras le habían dicho.

La chica suspiro, agradeciendo a los cielos, que aquél hombre fuese así de sincero con ella. Lentamente se acercó y se abrazó a él.

Ranma vio como los finos brazos de Akane se cerraban en su pecho. Sintió como los senos de ella se apretaban a su espalda. Notó la cabeza de su esposa en su hombro.

- Ranma.- dijo casi en un susurro.- yo te amo por lo que eres. Y acepto como eres.

Ranma sonrió con alivio. Si bien es cierto, hace pocos momentos se habían jurado amor eterno, necesitaba escuchar que ella lo amara tal como era. Esa duda la tenía presente, desde que asimiló que tenía la sensación humana llamada amor.

Sintió un suave beso en su hombro que hizo que despertara de sus pensamientos.

Tomó una de las manos de Akane de su pecho, la entrelazo con la suya y lentamente se giró para quedar frente a ella. Vio como le sonreía, le devolvió el gesto. Se acercaron, se dieron un beso, corto, pero cargado de amor. Luego Akane se separó y volvió a acostarse en la cama, y de un movimiento casi hipnótico, se deshizo de la única prenda que los separaba. Sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de Ranma.

Ranma veía la acción de la chica, y como ella lo invitaba a ser uno, abriendo sus piernas para que él entrara en ella.

Se colocó sobre ella, su intimidad rozó la de ella, en ese preciso instante, sintió un schock eléctrico recorrerlo, sensación nunca antes experimentada. Su miembro encontró la abertura para unirse a ella. Lentamente, comenzó a entrar en Akane, quien se contrajo, pero luego se relajo.

Cuando sintió el miembro de su esposo dentro de ella, notó su nerviosismo, sabía que pasaría, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Era su primera vez.

Y Ranma lo supo, notó la barrera, por eso disminuyo la velocidad de entrada, para hacerlo con cuidado. La sintió romperse, y más cuando el rostro de Akane hizo un leve gesto de dolor, el cual fue mitigado por un dulce beso de su espeso.

- ¿Estás bien?.- le preguntó, después que se separo de ella. Akane le respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza.- ya pasará, ya lo verás.- Akane le sonrió, y con su mirada, le indico que continuara.

Lentamente comenzó a moverse, siempre pendiente de las expresiones de Akane para aumentar el ritmo.

Akane notó como Ranma comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, y como su cuerpo le indicaba que le gustaba lo que el muchacho hacia. Quería ver su rostro, por lo que acomodo el flequillo negro de su esposo, para verlo mejor, la expresión que vio, le encanto, tanto que…

- Ran… ma, be… sa… me

El muchacho abrió sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado, para tener una mejor recepción de sus sentidos, le sonrió y fue a los labios de su amada.

Fue un beso corto, ya que los muchachos requerían de aire, ya que los movimientos musculares, acompañados de los gemidos, les hacia perder el aire mucho más rápido.

Un temblor se hizo presente en el cuerpo de Akane, sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, pero que le hacían transportarse al paraíso. Su cuerpo estaba indicándole que el clímax estaba por llegar.

Ranma comenzó a lanzar gemidos cada vez más fuerte, noto sus sensaciones a mil. Su cuerpo le indicaba el término del acto. Sintió los deseos de estallar, por lo que busco los labios de la chica.

Akane sentía que iba a desfallecer, sus gemidos eran fuertes, y más seguido que los otros. Abrió sus ojos cuando noto los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, le era imposible tenerlos abiertos.

Las pulsaciones estaban aceleradas, los temblores de los cuerpos estaban por estallar. Ranma dio la última embestida, y en ese preciso instante se libero dentro de Akane, quien también terminó junto con él.

Solo pudieron emitir un gemido de placer que murió en la garganta del otro.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

La bola de cristal de Cologne se ilumino con tal intensidad, que la luz se apoderó de la noche en 'Sombras', provocando que sus habitantes despertaran asombrados.

- ¡Por todos los cielos!.- exclamó Cologne, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz.

Se oyó un crujido, la bola de cristal se rompió en mil pedazos. La luz desapareció cuando los pedazos tocaron el suelo.

- Ya no queda nada más que hacer.- dijo inclinándose, tomando uno de los trozos.- la Luz ha despertado por completo.- un semblante de tristeza, apareció en el rostro de la anciana.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Separaron sus labios, solo para juntar mejilla con mejilla.

Ranma salió con lentitud de Akane, no queriendo romper el contacto. Se situó a su lado, le tomo la cintura para acercarla a él, y luego la envolvió con sus brazos. Y así abrazados, buscaron que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

La mirada que tenía Akane era de un infinito amor. Y sin dejar de mirarlo, la chica comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Ranma, acomodándolo, sonrió con dulzura, para luego decirle:

- Ranma, me completas.- el chico sonrió divertido.

- Es curioso, te iba a decir exactamente lo mismo.- su sonrisa creció más, para después inclinarse y depositar un suave beso en los labios de su mujer.

Ranma se medio levantó para tomar las cobijas y cubrirse con ella. Luego se acostó de espaladas, y atrajo a Akane a su pecho, para que ella pusiera su cabeza en su pecho, en modo de almohada, y así abrazarla. Un dulce beso, deposito en la frente de la muchacha.

Sus ojos se cerraron, cuando el bello amanecer se hizo presente.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

El Templo de los Oscuros está irreconocible. Muchas velas iluminan el lugar, provocando que el ambiente este casi tétrico. Muchos símbolos están dibujados en el suelo, así como en las paredes, sin embargo, había uno que envolvía a los demás, uno en forma de dragón chino, por lo tanto, los símbolos que él envolvía parecían tatuajes.

Una mesa de cristal apareció en el aire, y Cologne en la cola del dragón, dirigía los movimientos de la misma a través de sus manos, utilizando la magia. Con delicadeza la deposito en donde el corazón del dragón estaba dibujado.

- ¿Está todo listo?.- dijo después de aparecer, Happosai.

- Así es.- respondió Cologne, mientras dejaba unos libros sobre un pedestal, el cual tenía forma de una gárgola.

- Entonces demos comienzo.- sin que nadie lo viera, una sonrisa maliciosa surco sus labios…

CONTINUARA…

Nota: primero que nada…. PERDONNNNN…. Por todo el tiempo que los hice esperar por este capitulo!!... pero aquí les dejo uno nuevo… espero que les guste…

Muchas gracias a todos los que me enviaron comentarios... les prometo que en el otro capitulo les respondere...

Besos a todos!!


	13. Akane más Happosai

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, por lo que no cometo ningún delito.

Simbología:

-...-: dialogo entre los personajes.

"...": pensamientos de los personajes.

+o+o: cambio de escena.

**SERES DE LA OSCURIDAD**

_Por: Akane Maxwell_

_Capítulo XII: "Akane + Happosai"_

A pesar que le dijo a Happosai que está todo listo para la ceremonia de salvación, Cologne sintió la necesidad de ir al salón y revisarlo todo una vez más. Salió de su habitación, usando por primera vez sus piernas para movilizarse en vez de la magia, cosa que agradeció más tarde. Camina por los pasillos, que estarían en penumbra por no ser por la pequeña llamita de color azulina que flota delante de ella. Baja las escaleras, que conectan el salón con los dormitorios de los ancianos. Camina con sigilo, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, por no olvidar aquella capacidad, sin embargo, le sorprendió más que la puerta del salón esté entreabierta y que se ve luz a través de ella. Deshizo el hechizo de la llama y se acercó con sigilo hacia la puerta, y para no levantar sospecha, comenzó a realizar un hechizo que le permitía ver y oír, sin que la puerta fuera abierta. El hechizo consistía en traspasar su rostro, el cual se torna invisible a cualquier tipo de ojo, hacia dentro del lugar. Murmuró las frases, mientras que su rostro, se vuelve transparente, hasta el punto de desaparecer.

El rostro de Cologne entra a la habitación, y se extraño al ver a Happosai, que lleva en el aire, y que con su mano guía con magia, unos frascos de distintos tamaños y formas, en su interior, se podía vislumbrar que contenían un tipo de líquido viscoso, esto por el movimiento generado por su traslado. La anciana se extraño, nunca en su vida como Oscura, había visto aquellos líquidos. Intrigada, avanzo un poco más, quedando a un lado del anciano.

Happosai se veía excitado. Moviéndose con rapidez pero con agilidad. Se dirigió hacia el altar que horas antes Cologne colocó para la ceremonia de salvación. Dejo los frascos con cuidado sobre ella, y con un movimiento circular de su dedo índice, hizo aparecer un caldero, donde, también con su dedo, vació el contenido de los frascos en el caldero.

- "¿Pero qué se supone que está haciendo?".- pensó, acercándose, con cautela al anciano.

- Todo está listo.- habló para sí, Happosai, mientras el contenido del recipiente se mezclan ayudados por la magia.- no puedo creer que esté próximo a cumplir mi sueño.- sonrió con malicia. Llevo su mano derecha hacia el interior de su túnica.

Cologne demasiado intrigada y ya sospechando algo, se acercó más, tanto que podía sentir la respiración de Happosai, éste sacó su mano llevando un pergamino de color negro rojizo. Cologne, nunca lo había visto. Su sospecha creció aún más. Happosai tomó el pergamino como si se tratará del tesoro más preciado, y lo desplegó para dejarlo estirado sobre el altar.

Cologne no cree lo que sus ojos ven. Había escuchado de su existencia, pero siempre se pensó que era un mito. Leyó nuevamente. No había error, el pergamino contiene el hechizo más poderoso de todos: **'Inmortalidad celestial'**. Dicho hechizo consiste en apoderarse del cuerpo y poderes de un ser celestial, los cuales se acoplan a los ya obtenidos en la vida terrenal, convirtiéndose en el ser más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra. La anciana, por un segundo, miró con miedo a Happosai, luego volvió a leer el escrito, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, la descripción del ser celestial. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

- "Debo advertirle a Ranma".- con rapidez su rostro volvió a su cuerpo detrás de la puerta. Y sin esperar salió rauda hacia la recamara de la familia de los Emperadores.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Happosai metió un dedo al caldero para revisar si la mezcla esta correcta, y al sacarlo de ahí notó como está tenía apariencia transparente, con algo de brillo en él. Sonrió. Esparció el contenido sobre el altar, una vez terminado emitió una luz brillante plateada, fue tan fuerte que ilumino todo el salón, sin embargo, este resplandor duro solo un segundo.

- Sólo una cosa más.- miro hacia el techo, donde apareció un cofre de unos veinte centímetros de largo, fue descendiendo con lentitud hasta que aterrizo con suavidad a sus manos. Lo abrió y saco una daga en forma de serpiente.- es ahora o nunca.- una sonrisa malvada adorno sus labios.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Ranma está parado frente al espejo, observándose perplejo, debido a la expresión que adorna su rostro desde que volvió del mundo mortal con Akane en sus brazos, profundamente dormida. Es una expresión que nunca jamás pensó volver a tener: una expresión de profunda alegría y satisfacción, como cuando niño logro un hechizo complejo. No cabía en sí, su felicidad es máxima. Ya nada más le importaba, sólo la mujer que duerme a solo unos metros de distancia de él.

Se sonrió una vez más, estiró su mano para tomar la camisa que está sobre la cómoda a un lado derecho de él, en el momento en que la tomó sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, exactamente en su corazón, tanto fue, que cayó sobre sus rodillas. Comenzó a sudar frío, mientras trataba de controlar los gritos de dolor que querían escapar de su garganta. Llevo su mano derecha hacia adelante, tratando de soportar el dolor que se hace cada vez más fuerte. Fue ahí donde vio aparecer a Cologne frente a él. Subió su mirada, y lo que vio, le extraño.

- ¿Q… qué e….s … lo… q… ue… me… pa… sa?.- no dijo más, ya que se desmayo.

- ¡¡Ranma!!.- gritó Cologne, agachándose para verlo con rapidez, el muchacho estaba caliente, sin embargo un sudor helado lo recorría. - ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

- Son cosas que le pasan solo a los tontos mortales.- la voz que escuchó Cologne a su espalda, no le gusto para nada.

- Happosai, de qué hablas.- trato de hacerse la que no sabía, pero la mirada del anciano, le daba desconfianza. Happosai sabía más de lo que ella creía.

- Lo sabes a la perfección.- dijo caminando un poco, haciendo que Cologne retrocediera unos pasos, que casi toca al chico que no tiene sentido y que respiraba agitado.- no te hagas la inocente.- sonrió con maldad. La mujer comenzó a temblar de miedo.- sé que Ranma y la Luz tienen una relación de pareja.

Cologne abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, "¿Cómo rayos lo supo?" pensó.

- Es fácil saberlo.- respondió a su pensamiento mirándola irónico, ella sabía que la podía leer con solo sentirla, sonrió con malicia al ver que ella pudiera llegar a ser tan estúpida, lamentablemente a ella no se le había quitado lo humana.- basta con ver los ojos de Ranma.- dijo viendo al muchacho tirado en el suelo.- ya no tienen la frialdad ni la maldad en ellos. Fue el Oscuro perfecto, hasta que se pudrió.

- ¡¡El amor no es pudrirse!!.- grito exasperada la anciana, odiaba cuando él se refería al bello sentimiento de esa forma.

- Sí lo es. Míralo.- dijo apuntándolo.- con sólo presentir que algo malo le va a pasar a ella, se está muriendo, bueno y además de un pequeño hechizo.- hizo el gesto con sus dedos pulgar e índice de la mano derecha.- que hice para comprobar lo que sabía: Se condenó, se pudrió por dentro, ya no tiene el control de sí mismo.

- Entonces, él lo sabe.- preguntó esperanzada. Si Ranma sabía, ella podía estar tranquila.

- Él no sabe nada.- sonrió al ver como su efímera paz se esfumaba.- y como tú venias a decírselo… tendré que matarte.- sonrió de medio lado.

Todo pasó en un segundo. La mano derecha de Happosai se estiró hasta formar una katana. Cologne sabía lo que venía y sin pensarlo, lanzó un grito agudo, que provocó que el anciano se tapara los oídos, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que sabía lo que ella hacía, así quede de un movimiento rápido, cortó la cabeza de la mujer, la cual cayo sin vida junto a un Ranma desmayado.

- Ahora no sabrás nada. JAJAJAJAJA. De todas formas.- dijo mientras que el cuerpo del muchacho se eleva del suelo.- tendré precauciones. _Traslado.- _dijo y desapareció junto al joven, de la habitación de este último.

El cuerpo de Cologne comenzó a convertirse en polvo. Una brisa jugó con el polvo en que se convertían sus cabellos. Su rostro desaparecía, triste, sin embargo, ella sonreía.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Akane acaba de despertar, se estiró y sonrió al ver su dedo anular, ya que vio la marca de la unión de ella con Ranma. Se sentía feliz, sin embargo, cambió al segundo, puesto que sintió un fuerte mareo, tanto que le nubló la vista, por lo que no notó quien abrió la puerta.

- Es hora.- escuchó decir, antes de desmayarse.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

- ¿Dónde está Cologne?.- preguntó autoritariamente, Tatewaki.

- Tengo entendido que ella dirigirá la ceremonia de salvación.- agregó Ukyo, ya sentada en el trono.

- Jóvenes Emperadores.- dijo apareciendo de entre las sombras, Happosai.- soy yo el indicado de llevar esto a cabo.

No sabía porque, pero Tatewaki sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Despertó aturdido, intento llevar su mano derecha hacia su nuca, pero notó que está atado y sujeto a una pared. No distingue donde está, ya que se encuentra en penumbras. Giro su cabeza para ver el tipo de ataduras, y lo que vio lo sorprendió: no son sogas, tampoco cadenas, es energía concentrada de color rosa que sujeta sus brazos y sus piernas con fuerza. Intento moverse un poco más, en eso está cuando el dolor en su pecho, volvió a aparecer. Fue tanto el dolor que sus ojos se volvieron blancos. Sudo frío una vez más. No tenía fuerza para hacer alguna cosa para evitar el dolor, pero si podía hacer algo para salir de esa situación. Concentró todas sus fuerzas en sus piernas y brazos, toda su energía en ellos, todo su ki. Cerró sus ojos, concentrándose aun más, si es que eso es posible. Llevó su torso al frente, logrando moverse unos 20 centímetros hacia delante, a pesar de las ataduras mágicas. Gritó por la fuerza que ejerció, y pudo caer al suelo, liberado.

Llevo su mano a su pecho, que a estas alturas le dolía a morir. Por lo que aún no se levanta del suelo, ni comienza a pensar que hace en ese lugar. Su respiración se volvió agitada, sin embargo, auto controlándose, Ranma comenzaba a respirar con normalidad. Sus ojos nublados no notaron, la esfera celeste resplandeciente que se situó frente a él.

- Ranma.- la voz de Cologne lo obligo a levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la esfera, miró extrañado aquello.

- ¿Dónde estás?.- preguntó, aún sujetándose el pecho, y buscando con la mirada a la Anciana.

- Ya no estoy.- el chico se sobresaltó por la noticia.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Estoy muerta.- Ranma pestaño ante la noticia y comprendió todo: la esfera que está frente a él es el último hechizo de la anciana, guardando el último aliento de la misma.

- ¿Qué paso?.- preguntó de inmediato. Tratando de dejar el dolor en su pecho atrás.

- Es sumamente importante que entiendas lo que te voy a decir.- Ranma asintió conforme.- Happosai pretende apoderarse del poder de Akane.- Ranma quiso interrumpir, pero sabía que el poder del hechizo no tenía mucha duración, por lo que decidió escuchar, temiendo por su mujer.- es un hechizo que se pensaba leyenda, sin embargo, Happosai lo posee.- el chico escucha atento, y mientras ve a su alrededor analizando el lugar en donde se encuentra.- y con él, puede convertirse en el ser más poderoso de la tierra.- eso el chico lo entiende, pero que tiene que ver Akane en todo esto.- para lograrlo, Happosai debe fusionarse con el poder de un ser celestial, el cual…

- Es Akane.- completó Ranma incorporándose. El dolor en su pecho ha desaparecido o por lo menos paso a segundo plano, ahora es importante ir por su mujer.- se dirigió a tientas, buscando una pared para salir de ahí.

- Debes detener a toda costa la fusión… ya que si sucede… - Ranma dejó de buscar la pared para ve la esfera.- Akane como la conoces morirá.- y ahí estaba de nuevo el dolor. Lo cegó, pero una fuerza interna logró que buscará con más ahínco una salida.

- Eso no lo permitiré.- unos fragmentos de roca chocaron con la esfera, y con el mismo Ranma, pero no lo importo, solo miró para ver donde estaba y notó que está en un barranco, lo analizo por un segundo y saltó al vacío.

- Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero no sé si lo lograrás.- la esfera se achico hasta desaparecer.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

El gran salón está levemente iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas de fuego azul, ubicadas en los pilares que dan sustento a la habitación. En el centro del salón, se podía ver el altar iluminado por un extraño brillo, sobre él, estaba La Luz, se le veía dormida o al menos eso le parecía a Tatewaki, que está junto a los demás Oscuros, observando en silencio lo que esta por ocurrir. La frente del joven Emperador se arrugó al ver entrar a Happosai, que vestía una extraña vestimenta, de color blanco. El escalofrío que sintió momentos atrás, volvió a aparecer.

- Queridos hermanos.- comenzó el Anciano, llevando su mano hacia el centro del altar, donde Akane parecía dormir.- Mí momento ha llegado….

Tatewaki miró extrañado cuando Happosai dijo aquello, instintivamente, tomó a Ukyo de la mano.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

El viento golpea el rostro de Ranma, mientras cae por el precipicio. Debido a la oscuridad reinante no podía vislumbrar el fondo del precipicio.

Llevo sus manos a su pecho para concentrar una bola de energía de color amarilla anaranjada. Una vez que está tuvo un tamaño de 20 cm. de diámetro, Ranma la llevó al frente, solo con su mano izquierda para luego gritar.- ¡¡_Luz solar!!_ .

La bola de energía salió disparada, casi a la velocidad de la luz, y a una distancia prudente del joven Oscuro, exploto, revelando el lugar por donde él cae. Es un lugar con varios picos, de distintos tamaños, Ranma agradeció caer en forma vertical y derecha, pero notó que metros más abajo la caía se hace más estrecha. Debía actuar ahora, antes de salir lastimado gravemente. Sacó una pequeña ramita de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, la cual lanzó con fuerza hacia una de las paredes y unos metros más abajo que él.

La ramita comenzó a crecer hasta casi formar un árbol. Ranma controlo su cuerpo y lo dirigió para caer sobre el árbol que recién ha creado. A pesar de la velocidad que lleva, el chico cayó limpiamente sobre la rama, para después con el mismo impulso saltar hacia la otra orilla.

Ranma, gracias a que el hechizo de luz aún continua, pudo notar que la orilla esta más lejos de lo que calculo y que con el salto recién realizado no lo iba a lograr, por lo que, de su dedo índice comenzó a salir una especie de cuerda, hecha de energía azul, la cual subió con mucha rapidez.

La cuerda llego a la orilla, buscando algo con que sostenerse.

Ranma notó que la gravedad lo arrastra. Movió su dedo. La cuerda, en la superficie, se movió, cual serpiente, con mayor velocidad, hasta que encontró una roca, donde se sujeto, en el momento justo en que Ranma hizo tensión, ya que su caída era inmediata.

Usando su fuerza, fue impulsándose hacia la superficie. Hasta que llegó a la orilla y pudo subir a tierra firme. Movió su dedo y la cuerda volvió a él.

Estudio la distancia del gran salón. Calculo. Cerró sus ojos.- _traslado._

Ranma desapareció del lugar.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Sus parpados se sienten pesados, le cuesta trabajo abrirlos, y un extraño brillo se traspasa a través de ellos, obligándola a abrirlos. Se quiso mover, pero sus extremidades no le respondían, miró a su lado y vio a todos los Oscuros en un lugar apartado del salón, miró a su otro lado y vio a un anciano que ella reconoció como Happosai.

- ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?.- le preguntó Akane.

- Niña, no es necesario.- le dijo mirándola. Akane sintió miedo a esa mirada.

- ¿Estaré bien?.- preguntó viendo como una extraña nube de color blanco invierno está sobre ella.

- No sé si tú estarás bien… - sonrió con malicia.- pero de lo que estoy seguro… es que yo estaré muy bien.

La nube tomó la forma de Akane para luego fusionarse con ella. La chica sintió un frío, pero no podía abrazarse, no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Sus parpados se vuelven pesados una vez más.

Happosai notó como la mujer vuelve a perder la conciencia.

- "Mejor. Así podré trabajar más tranquilo".

El cuerpo de Akane se elevo unos centímetros sobre el nivel del altar. Su cabeza, debido a su falta de conciencia, cae hacia atrás.

Happosai levanta las manos hacia el cielo.

_- Seres del inframundo, criaturas malignas, concentren todo su poder entregado a mí_. – un aura de color azul negruzco comenzó a rodear al anciano.

El poder que se siente, es casi indescriptible. Un fuerte viento, proveniente del aura de Happosai, hace que las vestimentas así como los cabellos de los asistentes fueran atraídos hacía él. Tanta es la fuerza de atracción que muchos debieron conjurar hechizos para mantenerse fijos al suelo. A pesar de ello, La Luz no se mueve del lugar en que está, ni siquiera sus cabellos son movidos por el viento, ya que la nube que la cubrió, la protegía de ello.

Unos rayos comenzaron a salir del aura, golpeando el Salón, provocando trizados y desprendimientos de concreto en las paredes. Obligando que los Oscuros realicen hechizos para evitar ser golpeados, no debían irse del lugar, su salvación esta ahí.

Sin embargo, Happosai no tenía planes de salvar a la comunidad que el mismo creo años, siglos atrás. Sólo busca poder, que siempre fue el objetivo principal de toda su existencia. Cegado por esto, continúo.

_- Mi poder. – _la energía azul salio disparada del cuerpo del anciano, en forma de tubo, una vez que salio toda, formo un diamante azul, que quedo suspendido en el aire. - _ha sido exiliado de mi cuerpo. Haced lo mismo con la mujer enviada del cielo. _

El cuerpo de Akane se elevo más, se giró hasta quedar en posición vertical, su cabeza, se fue hacia su pecho. En donde el corazón de la chica esta, un remolino de energía color oro comenzó a formarse, y al igual que el aura del anciano, se fue hacia el techo del lugar, concentrándose en un triangulo, que brillaba tanto como el mismo sol. Cuando lo último de energía está por salir del cuerpo de la chica, ésta emitió un fuerte grito, su cabeza volvió a posición normal, sus ojos se volvieron oro. Dejó de gritar cuando el poder la abandono por completo. Su cuerpo, cayó pesadamente sobre el altar.

_- Su poder con mi poder, harán de mí un hombre invencible. El mejor de todos.- _con sus manos fue guiando las figuras de energía hasta que estas se fusionaron, provocando un choque energético descomunal. Se unieron, mientras forman huevo de energía, mezclando las dos auras y encerrando a Akane y Happosai.

- Por lo que veo.- dijo Ukyo, acercándose a Tatewaki.- no es la ceremonia de salvación.

- No, y no me gusta nada lo que está sucediendo.- dijo viendo a través del huevo formado, y como los dos cuerpos están suspendidos en el aire. Solo Happosai tiene conciencia.

Dentro del huevo, Happosai ve como el hechizo está en su cúspide. Miro de soslayo a la Luz, y no puede creer que la muchacha fuese tan poderosa. Esta feliz su objetivo esta por cumplirse.

_- Mi sangre, será el sello que nos mantendrá unidos.- _el anciano toma la daga que horas atrás había sacado de su caja, se hace un corte en su brazo, mientras que la energía lo envuelve y lo lleva hacia donde Akane. – _Tu sangre, será mi vida_.- hizo un pequeño corte en la parte superior del pecho de Akane, pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a brotar de él.

La sangre del anciano, ya está en su mano derecha, por lo que elevó la mano hacia el corte. Al contacto con la sangre de Akane, un fuerte viento comenzó a revolverse fuera del huevo. Un látigo de energía de oro trato de alejarlo, el anciano comprendió.

- "No es suficiente".- volvió a tomar la daga, para luego llevarla al corte en el pecho de Akane y hacerla más profunda.

Un fuerte estruendo se sintió en todo el salón, hay un tremendo agujero en una de las paredes. El humo no deja ver quien fue el culpable. Pero si se pudo ver, como un proyectil de pared, rodeado de energía roja, vuela a una velocidad semejante a la de la luz, que va directamente hacia la daga que Happosai posee, éste no se inmuta, sabe que no podrá traspasar el huevo.

El proyectil sigue su trayectoria, se topa con el huevo, y lo traspasa sin un problema, haciendo que el anciano bote la daga.

- ¡¡Quita tus manos de ella!!.- el grito provoco que todos miraran hacia el agujero, el humo ya se ha disipado, por lo que se pudo ver quien fue el responsable de ello: Ranma.

- Demasiado tarde.- lo miro Happosai.

Todo pasó en un segundo. Ranma corrió hacia el huevo, si su proyectil lo traspaso, ¿Por qué él no? Corrió, traspaso, pero se detuvo en seco, lo que vio, no lo dejo seguir.

Happosai al notar que Ranma se acerca, se apresuro. Toco la herida de Akane, el viento volvió a aparecer, al igual que el látigo, pero no tenia más tiempo. Cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo se volvió sangre, y así entró al cuerpo de Akane.

El huevo comenzó a achicarse, expulsando a Ranma en su cometido. El chico cayó en su trasero casi al lado de Tatewaki.

El huevo se cerró en el cuerpo de Akane, como si de un capullo se tratara. Se volvió de color verde esmeralda. Unos rayos negros chocaron con él, hasta cubrirlo por completo. El capullo se volvió blanco. Fue ahí cuando exploto, en miles de formas. Muchos de los Oscuros cubrieron su rostro, menos Ranma que se levantó al ver lo que el capullo descubrió.

Unos pies descalzos, blancos como la nieve, un cuerpo pequeño, unos brazos débiles. Una cabellera verde esmeralda. En su pecho, justo donde Happosai hizo la herida, se dibuja un circulo con un triangulo y un diamante en él, todo de color sangre. Unos ojos… unos ojos…

- Akane.- susurro Ranma, al ver los ojos de la mujer. Tienen el mismo brillo que su mujer tenia. Sin embargo, algo en ella le decía que no era la mujer que había tomado como su compañera. Y lo que vino a continuación, se lo demostró.

- Necesito… - dijo con una voz suave, mas no dulce como la de Akane. – necesito energía…

Unas alas de color azul aparecieron en su espalda, provocaron la sorpresa en todos, y más cuando estas se alargaron y tomaron a una mujer.

- ¡¡Ukyo!!,- grito Tatewaki, tratando de liberarla. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Las alas tenían prisionera a la muchacha, que se revuelve tratando de libarse. Se detuvieron en frente de la mujer, formando un cuadrado de color azul, sin embargo, se puede ver a la muchacha en ella. – te sacaré de ahí. – grito Tatawaki, saltando a Ranma. Lanzó un hechizo, sin embargo, la caja lo reboto, dirigiéndolo hacia el muchacho, arrojándolo con fuerza, y si un fuera por Ranma, el emperador hubiese sufrido un grave golpe.

Cuando frenaron la caída, se dedicaron a ver lo que pasaría con Ukyo.

De la cabeza de la mujer salieron una especie de antenas, las cuales fueron hacia la caja, la atravesaron, y se pegaron al pecho de la mujer.

- AHHHHHH. – fue le grito de dolor que salio de la garganta de la mujer.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?.- preguntó Tatewaki, viendo como el cuerpo de la mujer se comienza a adelgazar, ya que la extraña mujer le esta succionando la energía.

- La está matando. – le respondió sin dejar de ver a la extraña criatura que antes era su mujer. Recordó las palabras de Cologne: **"Akane como la conoces morirá". **– no llegue a tiempo.- agacho la cabeza. – fue cuando escuchó el último grito Ukyo.

- ¡¡¡UKYO!!!. – sintió como su hermano cayo.

- Quiero….. más ……

La criatura, voló hacia los presentes, todos huyeron, menos uno.

Ranma aún continúa con la cabeza gacha. – Akane ya no está. ¿Por qué seguir yo? – sintió el roce de un ala. Por fin levantó la mirada, y la vio.

**CONTINUARA**

Holaaa!!.... por fin lo termineeee… me costo mucho… pensé mucho como hacer la fusión de Akane con Happosai, me gusto el resultado, espero que a ustedes también…

A todos los que me dejaron un mensaje por este fic.... muchas gracias!!... espero que les siga gustando mi fic....

Muchos besitosss!!

Akane Maxwell


	14. Muerte y Vida

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Esto lo hago sin afán de lucro, por lo que no cometo ningún delito.

**SERES DE LA OSCURIDAD**

_Por: Akane Maxwell_

_Capítulo XIII: "Muerte y Vida"_

El monstruoso ser se acercó al último Oscuro que quedó en el salón. En sus ojos se puede leer el hambre por energía que siente, junto a la sed de poder. Lanzó un gemido agudo, provocando el miedo hasta del más valiente.

Ranma se quedó estático en el suelo, sin creer que la criatura que se abalanza a él, es la mujer que tomo como compañera, a la que ama más que su propia vida.

- Para que continuar… si no estás tú – alzó la mirada para ver que el ser está a unos pasos de él. No se movió, no deseaba hacerlo. Cerró sus ojos, esperando la muerte.

Solo sentía hambre, debía alimentarse con rapidez, debía apoderarse de la energía de todos, y empezaría por aquel Oscuro, aquel que creo para apoderarse de su poder.

Los ojos de la criatura se volvieron rojos, hambrientos.

- Tu esencia… será mía… - dijo la voz áspera de Happosai. Alargó una antena para tocar el pecho del joven.

Un cortocircuito cruzó el cerebro del joven Ranma, al escuchar la voz que salió de la criatura. – NO ES AKANE – un grito salió de su garganta.

De un movimiento rápido, característico de las artes marciales, se zafó del inminente ataque.

- DEJALA EN LIBERTAD, SAL DE SU CUERPO – exigió Ranma.

- Somos uno, ya no hay nada que hacer – respondió la criatura, usando la voz del anciano. Volvió a lanzar una antena, a gran velocidad. Ranma, dio un salto hacia atrás, evitándola nuevamente.

El joven se apoyó en uno de los pilares, logrando dar fuerza a su salto, impulsándolo detrás de la criatura. Ranma la tomó por el cuello, y cruzo sus piernas en su torso, obligándola a caer al suelo, con el joven en su espalda. Acercó su boca a la oreja de ella.

- Solo déjala, o si no…

- O si no que, Ranma.

- Te mataré… - en sus ojos se leía la determinación de sus palabras.

- No podrás… somos uno…

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda del joven, al escuchar esa frase. ¿No había forma de acabar con aquella criatura? ¿No podría salvar a Akane? Eso no podía ser cierto. Determinación apareció en sus azulados ojos.

- Siempre hay una posibilidad y la encontraré.

- Eso hay que verlo.

Luego de decir aquello, aparecieron unos tentáculos en su espalda, los cuales se pegaron al cuerpo de Ranma, para succionar su magia.

- AHHHHHH – salió de la garganta del chico, mientras choques eléctricos recorrían su cuerpo.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA - la risa malvada de Happosai, invadió el salón.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Se aseguró que todos estuvieran a salvo, mandándolos a una dimensión, que sabía que la criatura tardaría en encontrar, lo que le daría tiempo para acabar con ella.

No perdonaría lo que hizo, no pasaría por alto lo que quiere hacer con su raza. No olvidaría lo que le hizo a su compañera.

- No olvidaré lo que me hiciste – en sus ojos se lee el hambre de venganza y de orgullo pisado.

Tatewaki tomó el libro que había sacado de la habitación de una de las mejores Oscuras, y que ahora ya no está con ellos. Sonrió al notar la página que la anciana había destacado. Leyó con rapidez, y un rayo cruzó su mente.

- Es mejor que me apure, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Cerró sus ojos, para invocar el hechizo correcto. Luego desapareció.

- AHHHHHHHHH

Fue el grito que escuchó cuando apareció en el Salón. Rápidamente, se escondió detrás de un pilar, para así poder ver con tranquilidad e idear la forma de acercarse a Ranma.

_- Debo ver la forma de sacarlo… sin lastimarlo – pensó el líder de los Oscuros._

Tatewaki, respiró profundo, cerró los ojos, al escuchar nuevamente el grito desgarrador de Ranma, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina. Se extraño de sentir empatía.

- Después de todo… es mi hermano – susurró, apretando los puños. Ranma lanzó un grito más.

Vio como la criatura dejó por unos segundos el cuerpo del muchacho. Sonrió de medio lado, había encontrado la oportunidad.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Le dolía, pero no solo su cuerpo, sino que también su orgullo. Él es un guerrero, el mejor Oscuro de todos, tiene sangre humana. No podía permitir que Happosai lo mantuviera reducido así.

- Tu poder… será mío – la criatura lamio la mejilla izquierda de Ranma, saboreando a su victima.

- No… lo… harás… - dijo con dolor.

Sintió como las antenas de la criatura se desprendían de su cuerpo. Sabía que era su oportunidad, pero se sentía sin fuerzas. Trato de moverse…

Sintió un tirón, y escuchó un estruendo. Sentía que iba cayendo. Se forzó a abrir los ojos, cuando su cuerpo toco tierra, provocando que se levante una polvareda, provocando la toz en Ranma.

- ¿Estás bien? – Ranma se incorporo, y vio con asombro, la cara de preocupación de Tatewaki que le ofrecía su mano. El chico de los ojos azul grisáceos tomó la mano ofrecida y se levanto.

- No lo estoy – le respondió sacudiendo su ropaje – Happosai tiene prisionera a Akane… y no sé como recuperarla – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, en los cuales se leía la preocupación.

- Pero yo sí se – le dijo sonriendo de medio lado, al ver la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de su hermano.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

La criatura horrenda salió del salón, con la esperanza de encontrase con el Oscuro creado hace años por él.

Con la pureza y poder de Akane, más la fuerza de Ranma y la magia de Tatewaki. Seré el más poderoso.

Sus antenas se movieron en la dirección Noroeste. Una sonrisa diabólica surco sus labios.

- Pensaste que me demoraría en encontrarlos, Tatewaki – de su espalda aparecieron unas alas azules, que lo envolvieron, para luego girar sobre sí misma y desaparecer en una estela de luz.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – Ranma miró a su hermano con preocupación.

- Totalmente. Es la única forma de terminar con esto.

- ¿Tienes todo?

Tatewaki le ofreció un báculo en forma de serpiente, y en su boca tiene un diamante de color amarillo, Ranma lo tomó, con algo de temblor en sus manos.

- Yo… - lo miró, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero no las encontró, solo miro a Tatewaki.

- Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Ranma asintió. Tatewaki tomó la manga de su hermano y desaparecieron del lugar en busca de la criatura.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Apareció en un lugar rodeado de altos y fuertes arboles de distintos colores, desde el amarillo hasta el negro, el suelo esta cubierto de pasto, pero éste es de color azul, no podía sentir la textura del mismo, ya que está flotando sobre él.

Sus antenas se mueven en distintas direcciones, buscando la energía mágica que le permitirá salir al mundo mortal para apoderarse de él. Sonrió de medio lado, cuando sintió una energía poderosa a su izquierda.

- Ya los encontré – dijo canturreando con su voz monstruosa.

El oscuro oculto con su hechizo de invisibilidad, por primera vez en su vida, tembló.

Seguía flotando, una de sus antenas se giro con fuerza y tomó al Oscuro oculto, que al contacto con la extremidad perdió el hechizo de invisibilidad. La antena acerco al Oscuro, un joven rubio, hasta la cara de la criatura.

- Serán mi cena – dijo lamiéndose los labios.

- Eres un mal nacido – luego le escupió, y volvió a temblar cuando vio la mirada asesina en la criatura – AHHHH – fue el grito de dolor cuando su energía comenzó a ser absorbida.

- Lo soy, pero no me importa – arrojó al joven rubio, que solo conserva su pellejo, ya que la criatura bebió toda su vida – no sirve de nada que se escondan… los encontraré.

La joven de oscuros cabellos ondulados, aguanta la respiración, para así no ser detectada. Ve con ojos llorosos, y claramente con miedo el suelo que está bajo ella, ya que está oculta en la copa de un gran árbol. Sí, las emociones humanas volvieron a los Oscuros, cuando supieron que perderían su vida inmortal.

Sintió como una lagrima recorrió su mejilla derecha, como nunca antes había llorado, no se preocupó de ella. Lamentable. La gota cayó sobre una de las antenas de la criatura. No se dio cuenta cuando la cara sonriente de la criatura está a su altura.

- Nadie escapará de mí – le dijo mirándola con maldad, y saboreando sus labios.

La joven Oscura, giró sobre sí misma, formando un torbellino de hojas, desapareciendo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, una de las antenas se metió en el torbellino, y atrapo a la mujer del cuello.

- Dije: nadie escapará de mí – con la otra antena, succiono la energía de la Oscura desde su pecho.

- AHHHHHHH - fue el grito de dolor que salió de la joven mujer.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Aparecieron en un extraño bosque, que Ranma no pudo identificar. Sintió un vacio en su estomago cuando escucho el grito desgarrador de una mujer.

- Creo que estamos en el lugar correcto – dijo Tatewaki, arrugando su frente, al escuchar el grito de sus compatriotas – debemos terminar con esto antes…

- De que acabe con todos – los hermanos se miraron y asintieron.

Sin dejar que pasara un segundo más, desaparecieron, para luego aparecer debajo del árbol, donde la criatura está absorbiendo la magia de la oscura. Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Tatewaki y Ranma se elevaron.

Se siente superpoderoso, cada vez que la energía absorbida pasa a su cuerpo, siente como éste crece en poder y fuerza. Sonríe, todo su plan esta dando el resultado esperado.

Sólo un sorbo más y acabaría con la vida de la oscura. Se dispuso a ello, cuando sintió un golpe en su estomago, seguido de una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo, lo que obligo que soltara a la muchacha y que de paso cayera al suelo.

Sus ojos están nublados, debido a la fuerza del golpe, ya que le saco el aire de los pulmones, pero aún así pudo vislumbrar a dos figuras. Una cae en forma limpia al suelo, sosteniendo a su victima y la otra que flota. Ranma dejó a la chica en el suelo, cerca de un árbol.

Comenzó a levantarse, con algo de dificultad.

- Así que ahora los hermanitos trabajan juntos – dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

- Deja a Akane – dijo con dureza, Ranma.

- Ni en sueños.

Sin dejar que los chicos planearan sus movimientos. La criatura comenzó a batallar. Sus antenas se movían como tentáculos, propinándoles golpes quemantes a los jóvenes, que sólo tratan de esquivar los azotes.

Happosai está regocijante, por fin tiene a los dos últimos ingredientes de su plan. Solo debía neutralizarlos, lo que sería fácil.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Cada vez se siente más débil. Quiere mover su cuerpo, pero éste no le responde. Sus parpados están cerrados, trata de abrirlos pero le es imposible. Una fuerza, que se apodero de ella, en el momento en que Happosai la encerró en ese capullo, la tiene postrada en algún lugar extraño.

Pero, no se daría por vencida… no ahora, que había encontrado el amor.

De su pecho, comenzó a brillar una energía azulada.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

Lanzó una de sus antenas al pie de Tatewaki, quien desaparece cuando se ve amenazado, mientras que hacía lo mismo con Ranma, salvo que esté daba saltos, evitando el golpe. Sabía que es cosa de segundos antes de tenerlos bajo su poder.

De su espalda, comenzaron a crecer unos tentáculos en forma de látigos, los cuales, iban derecho hacia los hermanos, los cuales, no los notaron, al menos eso creyó la criatura.

Ranma vio como el látigo se está acercando a su cuerpo, y vio como otro hacia lo mismo con Tatewaki. Sonrió, su plan estaba por comenzar.

El látigo está por tocar la pierna de Ranma. Happosai ya saborea la fuerza del medio oscuro. El otro látigo está, también, la pierna de Tatewaki. Happosai solo esta saboreando el triunfo. Tan concentrado esta en esa tarea que no se fijo en lo que los hermanos hacían.

Ranma formó una energía verde, la cual se va alargando hasta formar un báculo, mientras, que sigue esquivando los golpes de las antenas. Cuando el látigo estaba por tocarlo, le lanzó un rayo negro que la inmovilizo.

Tatewaki, también le lanzó un rayo negro que inmovilizo el látigo.

Happosai quedó helado ante la reacción, ya que se suponía que ellos no sabían aquel hechizo.

- Maldita Cologne – susurró.

- ¡ES TU FIN! – gritó Tatewaki.

Usando el mismo rayo negro, Tatewaki, envolvió el cuerpo de la criatura inmovilizándolo.

- MALDITOS – fue el grito desesperado que salió de la garganta de la criatura, ya que el rayo comenzó a emitir una energía que le quita la energía absorbida con anterioridad.

- AHORA RANMA – le ordeno Tatewaki.

Ranma de un saltó tomó impulso, logrando llegar al frente de la criatura, donde puso el báculo, con el diamante amarillo, en su pecho. Ranma comenzó a juntar toda su magia, mezclándola con su ki, lo que provoco que el diamante brille con gran fuerza. El chico lo empujo contra el pecho de la criatura y comenzó a entrar en él.

- AHHHH… I… DIO… TA… CON ESTO… AKANE MORIRA…

- Lo sé… pero es algo que se debe hacer – cerrando los ojos Ranma ejerció más fuerza, logrando que el diamante entrara por completo.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mientras que la criatura gritaba de dolor, el diamante, el cual se ve a través de la piel, crece, hasta que rompe el cuerpo de la criatura, provocando una explosión de energía y luz. El diamante volvió a su forma original y volvió al báculo.

Ranma cayo al suelo, pero no limpiamente, sino de estomago, ya que se encuentra sin fuerzas, pero no por el ataque, sino por la muerte de Akane.

- No podré vivir sin ella – dijo desde el suelo Ranma, cuando sintió que su hermano aterriza con suavidad.

- Debemos buscar al resto, para volver a Sombras – dijo, sin saber que decirle en un momento como ese.

- No volveré a Sombras – le dijo incorporándose.

- Pero Ranma…

- Sin ella… MI VIDA NO TIENE SENTI… ¿Qué rayos es eso? – preguntó indicando hacia el cielo, donde se ve un pequeña bola azulada.

- No lo sé, pero… PREPARATE…

Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate. Ranma alzó el báculo y Tatewaki comenzó a acumular la energía negra.

La bola azulada comenzó a crecer con rapidez, hasta tener el porte de una circunferencia de dos metros de diámetro, luego, una ráfaga de viento, disipó la bola, revelando, el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, el cual comenzó a caer, producto de la gravedad.

Ranma corrió con rapidez, para detener la caída, sosteniendo a la mujer en sus brazos. Con cuidado, quitó el cabello azulado de la cara de la chica, para notar que es Akane, y para su felicidad, vio como su pecho, subía. Estaba respirando. La beso, para después derramar lagrimas de felicidad.

Tatewaki al ver la escena sonrió, por primera vez, con felicidad.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o

- ¡VAMOS! ¡DATE PRISA! – fue la orden que recibió de Tatewaki, quien lo miraba con diversión desde la puerta del cuarto de su hermano menor.

- Es que… no sé… - dijo viéndose por milésima vez en el espejo – creo que no me veo bien…

- No seas idiota… ella no se preocupará por tu vestimenta – dijo con algo de fastidio - ¡VAMONOS! ¡YA! – Tatewaki tomó a Ranma por el cuello de la camisa, y literalmente lo arrastró hacia el cuarto de la emperatriz.

Hay agitación por todo el castillo, mujeres corriendo por todos lados, muchas sin saber porque corrían y otras siguiendo las instrucciones de una Anciana que sostenía un gran libro, pero en resumen el caos reinaba en el castillo.

– RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - fue el grito desesperado de Akane, que está acostada en su cama, sudando, retorciéndose de dolor – RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – grito nuevamente, al sentir otra contracción – RANMA TE MATARE SI NO LLEGASSSSSS.

- No se preocupe Emperatriz, aquí está – dijo Tatewaki, mientras lanza al Emperador, que cayo al lado de la joven, estrepitosamente – para ser experto en Artes Marciales, eres un desastre para caer – dijo riéndose.

Ranma, sin hacer caso a lo que su hermano le dijo, se levantó, y con rapidez tomó la mano de Akane.

- Ya estoy aquí amor.

- Ranma – sonrió – yo… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La chica apretó con tanta fuerza la mano de Ranma, que éste pensó que la quebró, iba a decir algo, cuando el llanto de un bebé inundo el cuarto.

- Joven Emperador – dijo la anciana, cubriendo al bebé en su cobija – es padre de una bella niña – la mujer le entrego el bebé a Ranma, que lo vio con ojos soñadores. Toco la suave cabeza de la niña, donde cabello negro se vislumbra, y los ojos marrones de la niña lo ven con curiosidad.

- Pequeña Luz… Bienvenida a Sombras – dijo besándole la frente – gracias – le sonrió a Akane, para luego besarla en los labios – soy feliz.

- Yo también

Vítores de felicidad se escucharon en lugar. Los oscuros, celebran el nacimiento del primer bebé mortal en Sombras, junto con la primera vez que salía el sol.

**FIN**

_**Notas: **Luego de tanto tiempo escribiendo este fic… acabo de terminar el capitulo final… espero que les guste… y si quieren epilogo… me lo piden…_

_Gracias por seguir mi fic!_

_Cariños!_

_Akane Maxwell_


End file.
